


蔡特助

by vassalordnini



Series: 双子座系列 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 80,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 睡个觉





	1. 咋地了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡个觉

*  
闹钟“滴滴滴滴滴滴”响个没完。  
王子异睁开眼，宿醉之后大脑的混乱和整个神经系统的钝痛都让他无法识别是现实还是梦境。他抬起右手掐了掐太阳穴，舌根的腥苦泛上来，记忆还在沉睡，思维也在纠结“我昨晚喝了酒之后有没有吃护肝片”。  
想了半天到底有没有，才感觉房间很热，智能中央空调真的会坏吗？盖着的羽绒被也有点厚重，床怎么这么硬？房间怎么这么暗？自动窗帘应该到唤醒时间了，一般这个时候它会自动开启啊…  
不对，我家，没有闹钟啊？

哦，王子异明白了。这不是在自己家。  
他宿醉（没吃护肝片）躺在别人家的床上。

紧接着意识到这个问题他有点紧张，三十多年的人生说不上风平浪静但如此尴尬而混乱的场面是从未有过的，为了缓解紧张他动了动腿。  
大腿和腰都有点酸。

啊，王子异意识到了。不只是喝醉。  
他宿醉（没吃护肝片）还激情一夜（这个酸乏程度做了不只一次）躺在别人家的床上。

此时此刻，就算再不想面对，也必须要知道，究竟是谁家的床。  
记忆开始慢慢苏醒，王子异也慢慢扭头看向右边，所幸闹钟响地特别早，没有像一般故事里留给他一片空旷，右手边有个人背对着他窝在那里，被子压在身下，大片脊背露出来。  
窗帘没有完全拉好，中间的缝投出一条光，这条光正正好好斜挂在莹润的脊背上，白；自黑色的发尾而下，从脖子到腰每一节脊柱都一格一格凸起，瘦。  
肩膀不宽，腰线紧紧收下去，瘦却有着些带有微妙情愫的曲线。

这好像并不是某个曾经有过“这种关系”的“朋友”。  
首先这背的长度早已说明，这是个男人。  
但是这腰窄小的宽度有点熟悉。

王子异在脑子里勾勒这身体穿真丝衬衫的样子，没见到正面却想着那柔软面料垂坠在肌肤之上，有点单薄的美感，图案是什么不要紧，无论是花鸟还是单纯的佩里斯或者金钱纹都会根据身体的弧度荡漾起新的花样，与白嫩肌肤相接的衣领，平整的双肩上是一个完美手工缝纫轮廓，胸膛的线条和瞬间收紧的窄腰，扣子不必揭开，只需要从衬衫下摆伸进去，带着凉意的不仅是丝质面料，还有他的……  
可是为什么一下又切换到雪白或者浅蓝衬衫，扣子永远全部扣好，总是细一点的纯色领带。

记忆苏醒了一大半，他脑子里涌出了喝酒的很多情景，一开始对方并不想喝，很客气的再三拒绝，结果不知道最后是怎么开始了第一杯，再然后第二杯，他一向不善于劝人，真不知道自己是怎么劝说的，不过好像也不是自己劝的。再然后他发现对方明显气氛不对了，紧接着掉下泪来……还说……

眼前的背极细微地动了。

王子异知道这是谁了。  
眼下状况大概是出生以来最尴尬的情形，对面的人是几年以来最熟悉的人，头又疼又乱，身上也不太清爽，但他还是伸出一只手去，摸对方的头发。

他动作轻缓，因为他料定对方早醒了，那紧贴着枕头的黑暗里一定是双看不出情绪的透亮眼睛，也不知道如何开口吧。  
动这一下，就是想让王子异先开口。  
就像每一次商业战场上对自己的鼓励和暗示。  
这个人太聪明，又骄傲，本是毕恭毕敬的关系，却被自己弄成这样，也让他困扰。  
又太了解自己。

不，王子异想，变成这样对自己也有利。管他究竟是什么关系，想留下这个人是自己此时此刻的想法，这一次他要靠自己努力，取得成功。  
王子异开口，声音不太清爽，但带着“事后”的足够温柔。

“不要走，好不好？”  
“嗯，坤坤？”

*  
“为什么要走，坤坤？”  
王子异的微笑僵在脸上，可是声音还是如恋人版温柔亲昵。

而他眼前的蔡徐坤特助只是回了一个很常见的公式化微笑，然后扶了一下眼镜。

这个眼镜还是王子异带他去一个品牌开会时，对方品牌主动提出要送的，点名要送王总的蔡特助一个最新设计款，蔡徐坤连着拒绝，对方却特别主动，使劲推荐。王子异思考蔡徐坤这高鼻梁小脸还是挺适合带装饰性眼镜，有时候搭配一些休闲版衬衫应该会很好看，于是主动应承下来，为蔡徐坤选了一款。  
当时蔡徐坤说——

“王总，您在听我说话吗？”  
“嗯，你说。”王子异赶紧把视线焦点放在蔡徐坤眼睛的位置，却看到蔡徐坤明显冷了的眼神。  
“那您一定知道我为什么辞职了吧？”  
“坤坤，你能再说一遍？”  
“您能好好听人说话吗？”  
王总马上坐正坐直。

蔡特助的脸是化不开的浓情，但眼神始终平静且淡然。  
“我觉得有点累了，想换一份工作休息一下。”  
王子异莫名其妙地眨了眨眼，“累了……？”

蔡徐坤答：“对，累了。请您批准吧。”  
说的如此正常且直接，也是个道理，蔡徐坤跟了王子异三年，双休五次不到，每年过年仅休假三天。  
于是王子异看向桌面，想了几秒，点头回答“好”。  
蔡徐坤没有露出什么欣喜神色，他轻轻点了两下头，然后说之后会发新的招聘通知，终面会通知王子异亲自面试，等新人上岗后会尽快进行工作交接，交接完成后自己就会办理离职了。  
王子异答“好”。  
蔡徐坤就说没事我就先出去了王总，今天的日程已经在您邮箱里，一会儿出发去分公司开会我会提前来通知您。  
王子异答“好”。  
蔡徐坤低头，后退几步，然后出了王总巨大的办公室。

王子异看他出去了，喝了一口蔡徐坤刚刚带进来的薏仁水，温度刚好，每天蔡徐坤进门给他带一杯冲好的薏仁水和一小杯叶绿素，他会先喝叶绿素，蔡徐坤汇报各项工作，然后等蔡徐坤出去再喝薏仁水，温度总是刚好。  
蔡徐坤，能干，聪明，机灵，优秀。  
来工作第二周就完全适应了王子异的工作状态，3年来的失误次数少之又少。  
无人可比。

竟然要辞职？

为什么？  
王子异就算听人好好说话也没用。

*  
蔡特助要辞职的消息一瞬间席卷了整个公司，据说是因为品牌创意总监朱正廷正在面试实习生，压低嗓子接了个电话，随后溜了一句“不就是小蔡要辞职吗……啊！”。紧接着据说运营中心总监林彦俊也在办公室大喊了“蔡特助要辞职Crazy man！”。  
顺道也席卷了所在大楼的地产公司办公室，就在双子座的另一栋。王子异的发小，当着地方公司副总的二世祖范丞丞，正在电梯间刻意偶遇客服部的校招生小黄（公司用名Justin），结果刚笑眯眯听到对方说了句“丞丞总好”，就接到了王子异的电话。  
“蔡徐坤要辞职？”  
“……诶，不如介绍到我们这里当我的助理，不过我级别好像没有资格……诶，那个小黄你别走啊！我先压了啊子异……”

两个公司的员工在一上午之间接收了信息爆炸。  
奢侈品公司王子异副总的特助蔡徐坤要辞职，还很可能要去隔壁地产公司当他们小开的助理（经由地产公司员工传回奢侈品公司员工）。

双子座颤抖了。

为什么颤抖？

蔡徐坤不能离开这家公司。蔡徐坤不能离开王子异副总。  
因为——王子异不能离开蔡徐坤。

最早集团只有独立的精品服装产业，只能说是个时尚品牌公司，销量很好的那几年无非就是厂子多工人多。  
后来突然空降了副总小王总，据说是什么海外留学生。也是那一年公司变成很多公司，服装产业变成了很小一部分，卖了许多厂子，紧接着开始改制、挂牌、上市，和别的公司成立新的公司，又买了一些公司。开启奢侈品代理产业之后迅速走向国际化道路，后来自家品牌也开启了与国际大牌的合作道路，年年出联名款，次次火爆，时至今日已经成为国内业务线丰富的时尚产业集团。  
这一切离不开主责国际品牌对接的小王总。  
更离不开王总上任之后，第一年换的第五任助理——蔡徐坤。

王总离不开蔡特助。  
王总是总裁，王总有远见，王总有商业头脑。可惜王总不是霸道总裁。

范丞丞总说：“子异你爸是不是把你放在五台山上养大的？”  
高中同学朱正廷说：“子异你不吃肉的，快把你牛排给我，我再给你点一份沙拉。”  
英国留学的同窗林彦俊说：“老板，你可不可以帮我念念经啊，我最近总做噩梦诶。”

王子异回答：“不是啊，丞丞，咱俩一起长大的啊。”  
王子异回答：“我吃肉的，但是正廷，你想要我可以给你，光吃沙拉我也行的。”  
王子异回答：“彦俊，就咱俩你不用叫我老板，可我真的不会念经。”

大部分人猜到也就知道的是，服装公司大老板是王子异大哥，集团董事长是王子异奶奶。当初王子异从英国回来，在家人的要求下说了自己的雄韬武略，结果入职6个月开会都没说过话。  
王子异回答：“大家都说的挺好的，我觉得都很有道理。”  
王子异又说：“我觉得我的想法还稍显稚嫩，我还需要多多学习。”  
王子异还说：“我需要去一线工厂体验一下。”  
于是又去了一线面料生产厂家体验了两个月的员工生活。  
回来开会，不仅不说话，开始支持那一拨还要求继续维持服装生产的老员工意见。大哥满头问号。  
王子异皱眉说：“员工真的很辛苦，我们没办法体会的，卖厂别人不一定能照顾好他们。”  
大哥求奶奶，求公司HR BP王子异姑姑（也就大哥自己的妈），说把王子异调走吧，姑姑说你且慢，我得深入思考激发他。  
于是又经过一个月的二十多场面试四十个人。  
蔡徐坤来到王子异身边。

之前的四个助理都很符合公司的标准，高知美女，长发飘飘曲线诱人，有的魅惑有的清纯。  
此时不得不提我们小王总的外貌。身高一米八六长腿宽肩窄胯，长年健身，该有的这个肌那个线都有，容貌也是清新俊美，发型却是浪荡不羁。两边头发剃出青皮，上边留长光洁地拢到脑后是精英才俊，湿发散落是慵懒公子。  
关键是他的眼睛，很有问题。在面料厂体验期间，为了防止暴露身份几乎从未脱下车间工作口罩，却因为眼神收到了六七条表白的短信。  
真的很有问题。  
很有让人陷进去出不来的问题。  
穿西装总是不打领带选择领巾，色彩图案从未重复过。  
大哥（年长8岁轻微发福）：“他就和自己的衣服身材穿着较真！”  
王子异：“哥哥……我真的喜欢这个呀。”

所以之前的四任，每每出席酒会挽着王子异胳膊就会引来大量目光，俊男美女，也成为了公司的最大名片。  
蔡徐坤的出现，却把这张名片打飞。  
自他上任，就是两个身高超过一米八的帅哥一同出现。蔡徐坤走王子异身后半步，容貌打扮与王子异区别很大。他身材比例极佳，腿长的让人晃眼，更瘦，腰更细，定做西服包裹着腿、臀、腰、肩、臂，三件套一丝不苟，衬衣扣一颗不落，袖口和领口却总有些繁复的点缀，显得贵气逼人。  
作为帅哥，其实身材有点单薄，但是看复杂领口上面的那张脸……却又不仅仅称之为帅哥。  
他融合了东方“眉目如画”和西方“雕刻容貌”的两种美感，眼眉鼻线条凌厉精致，浓重艳丽，唇却饱满圆润有着少年的稚嫩感。  
他的高挑身材和昳丽容颜相结合，马上成为了公司的新名片。

女高管：“小王你这个秘书好啊。”  
王总：“高总，我这个是特殊助理。”  
男高管：“看的我也很喜欢啊。”  
王总：“您可以也招聘一个男助理。”  
酒会上，王总英气逼人，小蔡贵气十足。他们走到哪儿，目光就追随到哪儿。尤其是小蔡，老的少的男的女的都会被他所吸引，但每个人被吸引的点又不一样。

这只是蔡徐坤的脸，再说蔡徐坤的能力——  
大哥：“小蔡真是救我啊！嫁到我们家来吧！”  
王子异：“……啊？”  
范丞丞：“来我们公司当副总吧。”  
王子异：“诶？”

王子异缺的是什么，是杀伐果决，他天生养尊处优，又比普通人多了好多同理心和体贴感。他有理想，有抱负，有品位，有担当，可是万事却总先把数百号无关人等的想法意见放诸自己前，这个人觉得不舒服那个人觉得不开心，听太多想太多总是失去方向，却浑然不觉倒有一种“成人之美”的幸福感。  
有人说面料没必要进口，国内也能提供是振兴民族轻工业。王子异点头真是有爱国情怀。  
又有人说合作年限为什么不能长一点呢，长久合作才能互相扶持。王子异拍手果然还是有经验。

大哥痛心疾首，姑妈满头大汗，奶奶无奈微笑。蔡徐坤说：“别怕，我来。”  
蔡徐坤直接把王子异昨夜安排他撰好的报告扔过来，“啪”一声拍桌子。  
“面料进口是经过考察的，这种特殊材料目前这个厂家做的最好，去国内厂家试验会耽误交货时间，另外李董那厂是你二姨的侄子开的对吧？”  
“按照咱们公司供应商管理标准，这类厂家一年过后必须再次考察通过后才能合作，公司发展不是儿戏，扶持与否还是要看市场怎么说。”  
王子异这下才翻开那本他和小蔡只睡了两个小时赶出来的报告，是的，这些都是自己昨天心中所想，还和小蔡交流了不少，为什么现场说不出口？  
他望向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤眼神坦然，他却在极深极深的地方看出一点……  
笑意。  
他说：“请大家再看一遍我的报告，我和我的助理昨天做了很久。”  
“我觉得大家说的很有道理，但是我觉得……我也很有道理。”

只有两个人的时候，蔡徐坤说：“没关系领导，我不怕得罪人。”  
说得平平淡淡。  
“我先替你把话都说了，以后你自己说。”  
王子异看着面前眼睛又圆又亮的蔡徐坤，那时光看外形还是“小蔡”，短发有点长了，自然卷让他的头发蓬蓬的，衬着尖尖下巴有点可爱和娇俏。  
好像脸颊也柔软。

再说蔡徐坤对王子异的照顾——  
朱正廷：“这是不是你家给你找的童养媳？”  
王子异：“不是？”  
林彦俊：“子异，祝你幸福??。”  
王子异：“啊？”

一年365，蔡徐坤仿佛有375天都随时在线。后期王子异也参与一些服装设计工作，有时也创作到深夜，作为一个养生总裁，熬夜的标配是护肝片。  
然而当这一天他打开药瓶发现吃完却没有及时补货时，他记录备忘录似的给蔡徐坤发了一条微信。  
“坤坤，今天发现护肝片吃完了，记得明天提醒我带。”  
十分钟后，蔡徐坤带着大半瓶出现在办公室。  
王子异看着他揉着睡眼，站起来摸摸蔡徐坤的头发。  
蔡徐坤没躲，放下药说了句“您注意休息”，转身走了。  
王子异开心地打开药瓶。  
他当然不知道林彦俊对着空荡荡的书桌发呆。

蔡徐坤态度就那样，商场上绝对是最好伙伴，生活上永远的最强帮手，然后始终不冷不热，不骄不躁。王子异说坤坤，给你发100个月薪的年终，蔡徐坤说50吧我没时间花，王子异说那给你休十天假吧，蔡徐坤问你的会取消了吗，王子异说没有，蔡徐坤说没取消给我放个鬼的假。

朱正廷和林彦俊总是说点羡慕嘲弄的话，“要幸福哦子异”“你可以的子异！”“健身很有用吧”，王子异有点迷惑了，蔡徐坤是自己工作上最重要的伙伴和帮手，也是自己最好的朋友。对，模样是好，人也很好。可是这和“幸福不幸福”有什么关系？  
他就去问好朋友蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤说：“你不用想这些，这个合同，你签名字。”  
王子异皱眉：“这家你也觉得可以吧…”  
蔡徐坤回答：“非常可以，你不用怀疑。”  
蔡徐坤又说：“另外下午的会一定要咬住，卖了这个。”  
王子异低头：“虽然觉得对不起他们的员工，但是……”  
蔡徐坤回答：“每个员工都有自己的想法和选择，待遇不好自己会走的，没有虽然，没有但是。”  
此时的蔡徐坤是把所有头发都背到后面蔡特助。  
王子异心想，确实幸福，确实可以，他这么可靠，这么能干，这么懂自己。  
马上就签字了。

他当然不知道，还有人说诶小蔡你劝王总去和X氏企业的千金X小姐跳个舞吧，人家看他半天了。  
蔡徐坤说：“用不着，我去。”

*  
所以蔡徐坤说自己累了，想辞职，王子异觉得。  
都怪自己。

还不是你自己的性格弱点，坤坤本身是不用这么费劲的！  
他突然生出懊恼这种负面情绪。  
紧接着四人微信群蹦跶出来，朱正廷建群，林彦俊在群里第一个说话，范丞丞狂发表情包，群名叫：“魂断俏秘书”。  
王子异当时正往车里走，蔡徐坤跟在他身后，他看着手机，盯了这个微信群半天。  
把群名改成了“魂断俏特助”。  
其余三人：“行……”

蔡徐坤看着王总神色凝重地盯着手机，有点疑惑，“王总是有什么事吗？”  
“没事……”王子异眉头皱的更深。  
是的，看到林彦俊发的“那说明小蔡要回家结婚了吧”，朱正廷说“诶很有可能诶跟着子异这辈子是结不了婚的”，范丞丞回“说的对啊我其实一直以为他俩要一起出家”，他的眉毛皱得更深了。  
为什么坤坤跟着我就不能正常结婚只能出家？  
“王总，你真的没事吧？”蔡徐坤从副驾驶转过身来，眼神带着点不安和关心。

“坤坤，你想出家吗？”  
“……王总，您是要出家吗？好的，五分钟后我把本省寺庙的出家方式整理好发您手机。”

紧接着范丞丞又说“不过其实我一直觉得啊……”，朱正廷回“我知道你要说什么”，林彦俊说“吼我晓得你们要说什么”，王子异这才发了个“什么？”。  
【ADAM-FAN：我觉得小蔡是喜欢你的啊。】  
王子异：“？？？？”  
【TheO：对啊。】  
【林彥俊：对啊我也觉得是。】  
【Boogie：？？？？？】  
【ADAM-FAN：就去年跨年……你应该记得吧，一个酒会完了，咱五个一起喝酒，当时特别冷，然后小蔡喝不了多少，脸红扑扑的。】  
王子异回忆起来，当时蔡徐坤不想去的，自己说正好他的跨年也被这种加班影响了，倒不如一起来，反正都是熟人，最后蔡徐坤不情不愿的去了。  
才喝了半杯啤酒，他就变得很不像平时的样子。两颊泛着红晕，嘴唇像石榴瓣鲜嫩剔透，眼睛只知道呆呆的望着自己，哪儿还有平时那副雷厉风行、牙尖嘴利的样子，眼底原来的凉意和克制也没有了，就是赤诚的，简单地看王子异。范丞丞他们起哄“哎呦公司隐形一把手蔡特助喝多了喝多了”，他也没有像平时那样先飞眼刀再去反驳，只是咧嘴无声地笑笑，露出晶莹洁白的牙齿。  
【林彥俊：然后当时不是有你喜欢的歌吗，你就去跳舞，小蔡当时着急就要跟着去，我们怕他喝醉摔倒就拉着他，他好急哦。】  
【TheO：最后还是你背着他到车上，后面我们不知道了，还以为你当天就会把这小可爱办了呢。】  
王子异又想起来那天蔡徐坤醉的走不了路，自己把他背起来，这才发现这家伙看着细瘦分量也不轻。自己下了两节台阶喘了一下，就听到背上的人软软地哼着“对不起王总……我太重了”，然后热度突然靠近脖子，他像是被雨淋湿的小猫，在寻找王子异颈窝那片最暖和的地方。  
【ADAM-FAN：谁知道你来一个送家门口让室友接走了，然后一周之后还要订婚，我们当时可为小蔡难受了。】  
【Boogie：订婚那个是乌龙啊，那几天我回老家小报记者乱传的。】  
【TheO：还好是乌龙，否则小蔡那个时候就辞职了。】  
当时回家是参加另一位堂哥的婚礼，蔡徐坤留在公司主持工作，等回来他才发现订婚的消息被传得满城风雨，蔡徐坤在机场接到自己，然后……然后……

王子异发出“噢噢噢噢”（太原人恍然大悟）的一声，副驾上的蔡徐坤又扭头：“王总，您究竟怎么了？”  
自那之后，蔡徐坤再没叫过自己“领导”，也再没有不小心叫自己“子异”。  
自那之后，蔡徐坤永远都是“您看这个”“您签下字”“请您确认”“您觉得”“您怎么了”。  
自那之后，他就用发蜡给自己抹背头，几次听到金秘书说什么“好A”王子异也不懂，只是发型变了也就没办法再揉他的头发。  
问题，还真的出现在这里。

不过，到底是啥问题？  
其他三人：“…………是个呆子。”

*  
【Boogie：可是我无论如何都不想坤坤辞职啊】  
【ADAM-FAN：-已开启群收款，您需支付52013.14-】  
【Boogie已支付】  
【ADAM-FAN：那还不简单~】

“您怎么突然……提出这个事情？”蔡徐坤惊讶地转了过来。  
王子异偷偷看手机上范丞丞发来的词一字一句地念到：“既然你要走了，我作为你曾经的领导很希望你对我的工作提出一些意见和建议，三年不是个短时间，你这个位置一定能看到很多别人看不到的东西，所以我想听你说几句心理话。”  
“心里话我随时都可以说啊，我们回公司办公室——”  
王子异看着朱正廷发的“小蔡一定说那回办公室也可以说啊”下面范丞丞的回复，又念起来：“在办公室难免会给你一些环境上的压力，我希望换个轻松的地方，让我们放下彼此在工作中的身份，就是两个朋友那样轻松的聊天。”  
然后他看到蔡徐坤转过身在思考。  
王子异又扫一眼手机，三个臭皮匠正在重复发送“让他挑地方”“让他挑地方”“让他挑地方”。  
蔡徐坤抬起头：“您方便来我家吗，我室友这几天正好不在。”  
王子异惊讶。

【Boogie：他说他家。】  
【TheO：哇哦不愧是蔡特助】  
【林彥俊：wowowowow】  
【ADAM-FAN：子异，一会儿双子座地下车库见】  
【Boogie：？】  
【ADAM-FAN：给你搬点我后备箱的酒。】  
【林彥俊：祝你幸……不对……xing福】

王子异回答：“好的坤坤。”  
一定是坤坤怕自己喝醉了没办法回家所以定在他家，好体贴啊。

一下午的忙碌，工作起来又不觉得蔡徐坤像是要走了，他又是那股凉薄又锋利的感觉，站在王子异背后半步远的地方，像是王子异精心侍候的一把神兵。分公司这边也知道蔡特助要走的消息，一个个饱含惋惜地看着他们的王副总。  
王副总没留神注意，满脑子都在想，晚上怎么求蔡徐坤别走。  
等回了公司已经是晚上七点，王子异先让蔡徐坤上楼收拾，自己和范丞丞在地库偷偷交接，范丞丞提了几个袋子红的洋的啤的都有，放在王子异的大奔后备箱，然后扔下一句话。  
“你要想把他留住，求他别走的话一句也别说，也别再问他为什么走。”  
“你给我记住啊。”  
啊，王子异发现，自己一下午都白想了啊。

 

*  
蔡徐坤选自己家，真的是为了方便吗？  
王子异一进家门，就踩到了一对Air Pods。  
“……不好意思啊，坤坤。”  
“没事儿啊，谢谢王总帮我找到了。”

王总的特助坤坤啊，一表人才，高学历、高智商、高情商、高颜值、高效率……高，沙发上的衣服垒了一人多高……  
“王总，”说话间蔡徐坤直接把一人多高的的衣服搬到了旁边凳子，在沙发上腾出一个目测够王子异屁股容纳的地方，“您请坐。”  
王子异笑着点点头，正襟危坐。  
茶几上摆着各种瓶瓶罐罐，倒是没有任何打开的食物，王子异还可以接受。  
他当然不知道蔡徐坤前天没吃完的泡面还在冰箱里放着。  
蔡徐坤让他等一下然后回了卧室，王子异想起来三个损友在群里对蔡徐坤的家居服进行的大联想，嘴角不自觉地翘起来，等着蔡徐坤出来。

……不得不说蔡徐坤工作生活分的挺开。  
他既没有穿朱正廷说的真丝睡袍，也没有穿林彦俊说的男士全套睡衣，更没有穿范丞丞说的“不是黑色吊带（王子异：坤坤为什么会穿……？）就是皮卡丘睡衣”，他穿了件从领口的磨损程度可以判断很旧的绿色T恤，然后配了一条红色的运动裤。  
头发散下来，刘海有点长了。  
走过来直接坐在了茶几压着的地毯上，一手撑着茶几，一手放在地上，抬头仰视着王子异。  
“王总，您请讲。”

王总看着自己平日里光鲜亮丽的助理此刻穿着红配绿，背了一天的头发不自然地垂下来挡住了眼睛，这个角度正好能看到他白皙脖颈上喉结小小的弧。  
周围是成堆的衣服，眼前是用完的没用的护肤品和各种饮料。  
很想讲一句——  
“你是谁啊？”

当然王总没有讲，他按照范丞丞的叮嘱拿出了手边的纸袋。  
“坤坤，干说多无趣，我这里有一瓶之前朋友送的红酒，咱俩喝点酒，边喝边说。”  
“我家没有开瓶器。”  
“哦这个我带了。”范丞丞真厉害。  
“我家没有杯子。”  
“诶，我正好带了两只。”范丞丞神算子。  
蔡徐坤继续微笑：“王总，干喝酒我会过敏，很可能急诊住院。”  
这时王总的手机突然响了，于此同时蔡徐坤家的房门也被敲响了。

这五万块钱可真值啊。  
王子异看着一波一波端进来的刺身和寿司、小菜内心不由地发出感叹。  
等到菜品码完，两瓶清酒已经斟好。  
王子异看着蔡徐坤眼神里迸发出对食物的光彩，心里不由地笑了笑，然后又问：“那是清酒，还是红酒？”  
蔡徐坤打开寿司盒，“还是红酒吧，麻烦您了王总。”

【TheO：我怕小蔡死活不喝啊】  
【ADAM-FAN：小蔡的个性你们不懂了吧】  
【ADAM-FAN：自从他去了你们公司，你们公司的茶歇次数，食堂品质提升了多少个点？】  
【ADAM-FAN：他的弱点就是吃，而且是越贵越想吃】  
【林彥俊：丞丞大佬，下次你也帮帮我吧 】

刚开始两个人就是沉默，蔡徐坤沉默地吃，王子异偶尔品品酒。蔡徐坤也不劝王子异吃，王子异五点之后就不吃任何东西他比谁都清楚，蔡徐坤也不拘谨，反正自己家。  
王子异想这下就自己喝，打不开局面，有些话又不能说，有些话又不能问。只好主动把杯子送过去，碰一下。  
给老板的面子还是要有，蔡徐坤放下筷子与王子异碰杯，然后抿一口。  
王子异问：“你室友呢？”  
蔡徐坤嘴里满满的，回答：“回老家相亲了。”  
“哦哦哦。”  
王子异想，接着说啥……这是自己陌生的领域啊，继续说呗。  
“坤坤相亲过吗？”  
“没有啊，王总。”  
王子异心想这有的聊了，自己毕竟比他年长两岁，还有两个哥哥，就照每年过年哥哥和自己说话的语气来吧。  
“坤坤啊，”王子异放下酒杯，努力模仿起自己的秃头大哥，“你也该考虑考虑结婚了，你就比我小两岁，明年也该三十了。”  
他努力使自己的笑容像个哥哥一样，包容宽厚。  
只见蔡徐坤突然抬起杯子仰起头“吨吨”喝了两大口。  
王子异迷惑，这是触及了啥伤心事？  
蔡徐坤看着眼前的酒杯，轻笑了一声：“王总您应该先考虑吧。”  
王子异马上顺着说：“对呀，也是，我其实也挺急的。”  
没想到蔡徐坤又是“吨吨”两口！  
王子异马上改口：“不过也不是很急，我的精力主要在工作上。”  
“原来不是很急啊。”蔡徐坤的尾音拖得很长很长，王子异感觉气氛变得奇妙了，就尴尬地笑笑看着蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤抬眼看看他，眼尾因为喝的快带了点红，然后——  
“吨吨”又是两口！  
“坤坤，你别喝这么急呀……”王子异伸手去挡蔡徐坤的杯子。  
蔡徐坤挺直腰板看王子异：“明明是你很急。”  
“我？我没有很急呀？？”  
“哼，表面不急心里急。”  
“行行，我确实急。”  
“你还敢急……”蔡徐坤这句话又柔又长带了好多黏糊糊的情绪在里面，他是真的酒量不行，却又要说话，结果大脑被酒搅和的乱七八糟，舌头也跟着莫名其妙起来。  
“那……”王子异又变成了商战里靠着蔡特助才能强硬起来的小白兔总裁，“那你说……我是急还是不急？”  
蔡徐坤则变成了平日里的狮子特助：“你不许急……”  
“好好好，不急不急……”王子异心想我的酒才下了三分之一我确实不急啊…

蔡徐坤放下了筷子，一双眼水淋淋地瞪着王子异，王子异感受到这目光，有点心虚地拿起筷子假模假样地去夹起寿司，放在酱油碟里蘸蘸。  
蔡徐坤沉默。  
王子异又夹起来换个面，蘸蘸。  
蔡徐坤还是瞪着他不说话。  
王子异又夹起来换个面，再蘸蘸。  
蔡徐坤：“王总………我没有……酒啦……”  
王总马上扔了筷子给倒酒。

第二杯倒满，这边蔡徐坤像是切换到了什么别的模式，一会儿看王子异一会儿看杯中酒，圆圆的眼珠来回转，就是不说话。  
王子异只好又开口：“坤坤，之后准备去哪里工作呢？”  
这句话说的艰难，他开始设想以后在各种场合看到那张变漂亮的脸跟在别人身后，冷冷地对着自己。  
看蔡徐坤的眼神里不由得带了点凄惶。  
蔡徐坤却直直看过来，眼底压着又深又烫的东西，紧接着“哼”了一声。  
“我准备深入一线，去扫厕所。”  
王子异：“……坤坤，这个玩笑还挺——”  
“不是玩笑啊。”蔡徐坤又喝了一口，“不想干这种伺候人的工作了。”  
又给了王子异一个笑，带点自嘲还有点冷艳。

王子异，怎么说。  
心碎了。  
王子异明白确实是自己能力不够才导致了蔡徐坤这么累，蔡徐坤一直在不遗余力地“伺候”自己。  
他举起酒杯，主动碰了蔡徐坤的杯子，然后一饮而尽。  
话说到这里，什么都不必多说。  
当初没有遇到蔡徐坤，自己可能还是囿于那些无用的扭捏的礼数和教条，无法伸展手脚，一事无成是注定的，更不必提如今的成就。  
然而如果蔡徐坤没有遇到自己，那必然是另一番景象，凭他的能力，他的手腕，干到自己这种职位是轻而易举甚至更高，也不会这么累了。  
是自己没能好好对待坤坤，从公司发展的角度来看，从人力资源的角度来看，从个人业务的角度来看。  
他那么优秀，对自己总是尽心尽力，一双眼睛时刻关注着自己，有时候也会闹点小孩子脾气。但是说到底，都是一颗诚挚的真心。  
还要说什么？  
还挽回什么？  
还有什么可喝的？

再喝一杯吧。  
祝福你，我的特殊助理。  
我的坤坤。

“希望你之后，好好发展。”王子异又给双方倒满了酒，举杯相碰。  
“离开我之后，一定不要这么累了。”  
王子异语调变低，再次饮尽，放下空杯，朝那离他越来越远的助理看过去。  
……这什么表情？  
蔡徐坤大概是因为酒精现在满脸通红，他下巴扬的很高，像是在用……鼻孔看着王子异。  
王子异今天算是见识了蔡徐坤的许多新面孔，随意的散漫的倔强的恶狠狠的，可惜也没有了去挖掘更多的机会，看着这与自己对视的鼻孔也珍贵的不得了，就听到蔡徐坤说：“我怎么觉得你很希望我走？”  
怎么可能希望你走！  
但是范丞丞言犹在耳，王子异只好丧气地说：“无论我的想法怎样，这是坤坤你自己的选择。”  
蔡徐坤一下站起来，两坨红晕挂在脸上，想要的气势荡然无存，但是说话还是很冲：“这冠冕堂皇的话什么意思，到底是希望还是不希望？”  
王子异看他，经过一天工作的坤坤，头发也不柔顺，红脸上还有黑眼圈，穿着破T恤和红裤子直直杵着——  
都是自己的错。  
也许离开自己身边，确实是一个正确的选择。  
“……是的，其实我希望你离开我。”  
王子异低下头，不再看蔡徐坤，遮掩着自己面上的悲哀和不甘，他身体的每个细胞都在诉说这句话的违心，但是大脑和心却达成了一致，于公于私，于情于理，让他离开自己，是最好的选择。  
蔡徐坤就一直站着，没说话，王子异低头，视线垂在桌面上。  
他能感受到蔡徐坤灼灼的目光钉在自己身上，但是那又如何，自己是个懦夫，自己是个无能之人，但是放手的勇气还是有的。  
他希望他更好，这就很简单。  
如果是坤坤的话，应该变得更加卓越、优秀，也更加自由，更加——

“……哧溜。”  
什么声音？  
“……哧溜……呜呜呜……”  
？？谁家的猫进来了？  
声源在上方，王子异抬头望去。  
应该变的更加卓越、更加优秀的坤坤，扁着嘴，用一只手揉着眼睛，不住地吸着鼻涕。  
吓得王子异一下子站起来：“坤坤，不是，坤坤，怎么啦，别哭呀……”  
“你别碰我！”蔡徐坤用好大劲甩开他的手。  
王子异没想到他……没想到一个小时前他还认为精明强干、霸气十足的助理哭起来竟然是这个样子，脸都皱成一团，眼睛眯着，下嘴唇撅得的老高，脸颊鼓起来，活像一个包子。  
他不可能对哭泣的包子坐视不理，任由蔡徐坤甩他还是再一次的去揽蔡徐坤的肩膀，最后蔡徐坤只顾着抹眼泪来不及管他，勉强让王子异搂着他的肩膀给他顺气。  
蔡徐坤哭的太凶，一直吸着鼻涕，还在不断掉泪，他是在使劲压抑了，但还是发出小声的呜咽，王子异看这样哪行啊，拉着蔡徐坤就坐在沙发上，可是沙发上的衣服实在堆的太多了，只够一个人坐，情急之下王子异让蔡徐坤岔开腿，面对面坐在了自己的大腿上。  
哄着坤坤不哭才是重点，管不了那么多了。  
王子异一手抚着蔡徐坤后背给他顺气，另一只手放在蔡徐坤肩膀上，嘴里还不断说着话，这话就是哄大老板大哥家4岁小闺女阳阳的，现在哭泣的蔡徐坤实在和没吃上棒棒糖的阳阳太像了，他只好活学活用。  
“不哭了不哭了坤坤，乖哈，宝贝，下次给你买……不是，不哭了，坤坤为什么哭呀？告诉我，我帮你解决。”  
“谁他妈是你的宝贝啊，我辛辛苦苦……给你当个破助理，累的要死，你竟然希望我走！王子异你对的起我吗王子异！？”  
突然被直呼姓名的王总懵了。  
啊？不是你自己要走的吗？这啥剧情？王子异刚想反驳看眼泪流的更凶了，马上换了战术顺着说：“啊？坤坤没有啊？我不希望你走啊。”  
“……那你刚刚说什么呃呃呃……？”  
“我刚刚不是顺着你说嘛，你不是说你累吗？”  
“我看你就是讨厌我！”  
“我…………我怎么会讨厌你？你这么好，我喜欢都来不及……”  
蔡徐坤像是捕捉到了什么，一直揉脸的手突然放了下来。他眼睛和脸红红一片，眼珠湿润透亮，不过脸还皱着，眉毛睫毛都湿乎乎的。由于边哭边说了太久一直在打哭嗝。  
他看着王子异，收了哭腔，换成很小的声音说：“你、嗝、是不是说你喜欢我？”  
王子异心想，话题也转的太快了吧，你一年帮我赚几个亿又贴心又周到我当然喜欢你！马上回答：“当然喜欢坤坤了！”  
“你肯定骗我吧……不可能……”又开始哭了。  
“不骗人啊，我真的喜欢坤坤，我发誓！”  
蔡徐坤的哭腔又瞬间消失，换成刚刚那种为难又防备的语调，极小声地：“那你……那你xxx我……”  
“啊？”王子异没听清。  
“我说……抱 抱 我……”蔡徐坤脸上的红又加了一层，噘着嘴低着头。  
这有何难？  
王子异双臂一伸，把坐在腿上的蔡徐坤搂住了。  
突然身体贴上身体，王子异才感觉到这姿势和这种相对位置的微妙，蔡徐坤高一点，王子异抱过去贴上了蔡徐坤的胸膛，只觉得蔡徐坤的身体又软又烫，心脏在胸腔里撞的又急又猛，而蔡徐坤的头放在他的肩膀上，又像之前一样蹭着王子异颈窝。王子异的耳边是蔡徐坤的心跳声，身体也被对方染上了高温，脖子被蔡徐坤的头发几下刮搔有点痒。他感觉到自己的呼吸也，难以控制起来。  
这很正常，这很正常，刚干了两杯红酒，都是正常现象。  
怀里的身体不安地扭扭，王子异才反应过来抱太久了，马上分开，脸对着脸只有几公分，又见那张小脸皱起来。  
“……你是不是觉得我很恶心嘤嘤嘤嘤……”  
王子异马上反驳：“没有啊，为什么觉得坤坤恶心？”  
“抱我不恶心吗…嗝…”  
“不啊？哪儿有啊？”  
那张脸上写着“我才不信”。  
王子异突然上来点久违的火气：“说了你怎么不信呢？你哪里恶心？我为什么嫌你？你衣服上还带着洗衣液的香味，身上还有点香水味……这个香水，哦，对还是我送你的裸男对吧，这么香我为什么要嫌你恶心？你在说什么？”  
发酒疯也要有个限度！这炽热的身体贴着腿和手臂，也让自己燥热起来，留下来的眼泪让他觉得呼吸急促而沉重，这个晚上真是个闹剧。  
“你说的都是什么呀……根本就没回答出来，抱着我，你就不觉得恶——”  
恶心恶心，为什么要用这种词语说自己？！  
“坤坤，别说了，我可以这样证明给你看——”

身体与身体相接，体温传递的慢。  
嘴唇与嘴唇相贴，传递的速度也慢。  
因为他们都是滚烫的。

蔡徐坤的唇和看起来一样，又滑又软，王子异总感觉在吃一种想不起名字的甜品。刚刚是为了什么而接吻他已经放在脑后，既然已经唇齿相接，那就要尽可能的完成一个美妙的吻。  
他用舌头轻轻推蔡徐坤的舌头，对方一下子躲起来，王子异这下子像是终于夺回了这个晚上的主动权，他伸手扶住了蔡徐坤的后脑，让这个吻更深一点。  
这就是一场唇与舌的追逐，他扶着后脑的手和搂着蔡徐坤腰的臂膀不容挣脱，几次把身体后退的蔡徐坤重新搂回来，但是舌却温柔到极致，在对方口腔里轻轻舔吻起来。  
他嘴上越深入，手就箍的越紧。最后蔡徐坤也不再后退反抗，其实是早被吻的没了力气，柔柔地扶着王子异的肩。  
王子异察觉到蔡徐坤有点轻微地喘气，便主动分开了。他看着蔡徐坤双颊的红已经染到脖子和耳朵，一双眼睛水润红艳的回望著自己，因为缺氧喘着气嘴唇张开一点点，那是新鲜的玫瑰花瓣，还带着雾霭凝成的露珠。  
他真好看。  
最先情动的是右手，寻上脸颊用大拇指轻抚了对方的下唇，其次是嗓音，低醇到带了一丝惑人的味道，最后才是大脑。  
“还要我，继续证明给你看吗，坤坤？”  
这次是对方主动搂过来接吻。

这次的吻又深又急，让两个人都对彼此的温度渴求起来，唇的温度实在太少，肌肤和肌肤相触才是王道。  
不够，蔡徐坤的手解开了王子异的扣子去探胸膛。  
不够，王子异直接把他T恤撩起来摸到蔡徐坤的腰。  
还是不够，王子异环着蔡徐坤腿一下站起来，吻着蔡徐坤的耳朵低声问：“哪边？”  
蔡徐坤被他的吻和话音激地快要掉泪，无暇回答。王子异直接就朝一个房间走过去，蔡徐坤看了眼马上说：“这边是室友的房间……那边，是那边——”  
王子异轻笑了一下又继续边走边亲他。走进房间，索性床上没什么东西，王子异俯身把蔡徐坤放在床上，然后跨在他身上。  
再没什么阻止他们去探寻彼此的温度。

一切都在被酒精操纵。  
王子异还是一样的温柔热切，眼神，手指，触碰，询问。他拥抱着珍宝，不断地抚摸着蔡徐坤大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤；他又在撷取花露，在进入的时刻啄吻着对方莹润的肩头和被汗打湿的额头。  
“可以吗？”  
“很痛吗坤坤？”  
但他温热的眼神能把一切痛苦融化，他的套弄让啜泣声变得甜腻，拱动又再次把身下人染成粉红色，最后又沿着对方的脊柱一点一点吻下来。  
这是王子异温柔地占有。

一切又像是清醒的。  
被放在床上的那一刻蔡徐坤的眼睛就恢复了几点清明，对方的手掌抚到下身让他战栗起来，而几乎撕裂身体的剧痛又让他彻底清醒。  
自始至终，他都在流泪。  
醒着也罢，睡着也罢。  
梦里也罢，现实也罢。  
这是蔡徐坤卑微的占有。

只此一晚，只此一瞬。

*  
“不要走，好不好？”  
“嗯？坤坤？”

王子异知道这一切都不那么好解决了，但是昨夜回忆起来还是风光旖旎，坤坤并不是那么决绝，最起码他们还是可以发展到床上的，所以坤坤并不讨厌自己，也不讨厌呆在自己身边。  
那么一切都还有回旋的余地。  
毕竟自己是真心喜欢他，不想让他辞职。

蔡徐坤的身体慢慢转过来，王子异收回手让蔡徐坤平躺着。  
紧接着，蔡徐坤盯着天花板，缓缓开口。  
声音有点低哑：“王总，您先用我的卫生间吧，我用客厅的卫生间。”  
“另外，我昨天已经把工作完全安排给金秘书和李秘书了，今天起我就不会去贵公司上班了，请您理解。”  
蔡徐坤转过头，看向呆滞的王子异：“我们都是成年人了，也都是男人，希望您可以理解，这都是很正常的事情。”  
“您说呢？”  
王子异傻傻地张着嘴，没有回答。  
他注视着蔡徐坤艰难地扶着床，站起来走出了房间。

等到王子异洗完澡，穿上了蔡徐坤给他准备的自己买大了的衬衣和休闲裤，走出蔡徐坤房间。客厅没有了昨天的狼藉，衣服也都不知道收纳到了哪里，好像昨天在这个客厅发生的一切都是幻觉。  
蔡徐坤换了一件橙色T恤和蓝色运动裤，手里拿着王子异昨天带来的公文包，“王总，您现在从我家出发，大概需要二十分钟能到公司，中间有一个路段可能会拥堵，有两种绕行方案，我已经发到了您手机上。希望您尽快出发，赶上今早的视频会议，我已经和金秘书他们打过招呼了。”  
虽然他没有穿西装打领带，头发也是刚洗过软软的垂在额头上，但是此刻，他又变成了那个锋利的蔡特助。  
王子异接过包，一时间不知道说什么好。  
蔡徐坤却抬起了手。

这是要一个告别的拥抱，还是一个吻？  
王子异猜不透。

蔡徐坤给他整理了一下衣领。  
“衣服您就不用还我了，我本来就没办法穿。”  
王子异看了看蔡徐坤的脸，还是那凉凉淡淡没什么表情。  
他转身，打开了房门。  
“王总，再见。”  
王子异没有任何回应，走出门离开了。

再见了。

王子异。

*尾声*

房门突然有响动，蔡徐坤一下子站起来冲过去。  
……然后又后退了好几步。  
这时房门突然被打开，是一个圆脸圆眼睛的男生。  
“困困~我回来啦~~~”  
是室友尤长靖。  
“你猜我在楼下碰到了谁哦！”  
“你们那个帅老板内！”  
“他怎么会来我们这边呐！”  
“你怎么不说啊？是不是嫉妒我碰到了你男神——你别哭啊困困？你怎么啦？”  
“……长靖……”  
“怎么啦怎么啦？”  
“……我把他给睡了……”

尤长靖用一脸“WHAT”看着哭的七荤八素的蔡徐坤，“诶诶，这不是你多年的夙愿吗？为什么要哭呀？”  
“不能……不能睡，一旦睡了，就再也……再也……”

【Boogie：再也回不去了。】  
【ADAM-FAN：……哥你这是要干嘛啊哥，冷静点啊。】  
【TheO：子异，这种翻脸不认账是很正常的，你不要太失落】  
【林彥俊：（林彦俊式 ？？？）】  
【Boogie：我说我和他再也回不去了。】

【Boogie：必须得让他彻底，成为我的坤坤。】

-TBC-


	2. 啷个办

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旅个游

*  
【Boogie：再也回不去了。】  
【ADAM-FAN：……哥你这是要干嘛啊哥，冷静点啊。】  
【TheO：子异，这种翻脸不认账是很正常的，你不要太失落】  
【林彥俊：（林彦俊式 ？？？）】  
【Boogie：我说我和他再也回不去了。】

【Boogie：必须得让他彻底，成为我的坤坤。】

“铛”地一声，正在汇报的投资总监曾总吓地收了声，全会议室的人都把目光转向“连续五年公司掰手腕大赛纪录保持者”朱正廷总监那锤在桌面上白嫩而又好看的拳头上。  
曾总的声音有点颤抖，他不太明白，明明他与这位公司人气第一力气也第一的正正总往日无冤近日无仇，今天这是有什么意见？  
“正正总，您是有……想说的？”  
只见朱正廷慢慢地抬起了头，愣了几秒，然后抿了一个简单的微笑，缓慢地鼓起掌来。  
“老曾，不得不说，姜还是老的辣，你说的真的不错，不错……”他微笑地看向林彦俊，“老林，你觉得呢？”

林彦俊的酒窝都透出一股尴尬，笑着回了一句轻飘飘地：“说的是——不错哦。”

总监例会结束，王子异回到办公室刚一坐下，就被紧跟着进来的二人摁住了肩膀。  
“王总，昨天外面过夜啦？”  
“你身上有陌生的香水味哦子异？”  
“还有你刚刚开会时发的微信是什么意思？？”  
“对啊……当时朱正廷你干嘛cue我啊！？”  
“我不cue你我怎么解除尴尬啊？”  
“可是你……”

眼前的朋友又开始互怼，喧闹的声音这才撞进了王子异的脑子。直到此时，王子异才反应过来自己已经走出了那个房间，离开了那个人。宿醉带来的混沌，和对昨夜自己所作所为的困扰一直在他脑子里不断撕扯纠缠，一团一团。眼前还在回放着出门时，衣领边那双修长的手。  
“你们说——”  
“林彦俊，就你这么小肚鸡肠我告诉你……”  
“一个人——”  
“哼，朱正廷，我真的跟你说，上回你出丑也是……”  
“如果哭着要求你抱他——”  
“你还好意思说上回，上回……”  
“是什么意思？”王子异抬起头来，看着自己的下属兼好友。  
两人：“啊？”

紧接着——  
两人：“啊？？？”  
然后——  
两人：“啊？？！！！！”  
再之后——  
两人：“啊！”  
最后——  
林彦俊：“啊……孩子他妈——我们家这个崽，是不是把别人家孩子欺负了？”  
朱正廷：“孩子阿爸，我现在可以打他吗？？？？”  
王子异的脑子还在漫游，却看到朱正廷一脸不爽地盯着自己，懵懂地问：“正廷，怎么了？”  
“王子异，你有毒啊？”朱正廷手一撑直接坐在王子异的班台上，指着王子异，“你，一个公司老板，自己员工要辞职，去关心人家，结果呢，把人家睡了！”  
林彦俊冷笑一声，“然后，第二天早上还毫不犹豫地走掉了哦！”  
王子异皱着眉来回看着：“我……这样不对吗？”  
朱正廷跳下桌子，一边卷袖子一边往王子异身前走，林彦俊马上过来轻轻地拦着朱正廷的肩膀：“孩子他妈，下手千万轻点，他还得给公司挣钱！”  
王子异很慢很慢，一个字一个字地问：“这么说……我，不，应该，走吗？”  
“别拦我！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……唉呀妈呀纸纸纸……”统治双子座另一栋的范总此时在餐桌前颤抖地洒了半杯饮料，赶紧拿着面纸擦西装上的水渍。随后看着眼前一脸困扰的王子异，两脸恨铁不成钢的朱正廷林彦俊，叹了一句：“哎~”  
“虽然这个结果在我的意料之外，但也合乎情理，蔡徐坤并不是无懈可击，想要知道他的真心，只需要一点酒，还有一个温柔的你啊，子异。”  
范丞丞像是在回忆什么，一边笑一边说：“我见他第一面就知道，他来你们公司的目的可能就是你，只是这么多年，他就真的只是默默在你身边做一个特助而已，真的很厉害。”  
王子异眉皱的更深：“你是说坤坤，一直喜欢我？不可能啊，我从来没感觉到，这个不可能的。”  
“拜托，王子异，你以为呢？？？你忘记那次我们一起出差，他看到我从你房间出来脸有多臭了吗？然后连着两天都专门给我点有带皮的番茄和奇怪的鱼做成的菜！”朱正廷想起那几天就一脸惊恐，然后身子一直模仿起来——“‘正正总，这么有营养东西您不喜欢吗？这会让主办方不开心吧？您代表着我们公司的形象，想不到您是这么孩子气的人’，吓得我后来都没有和你一辆车！”  
“诶，你不是说不喜欢我车上的香薰？”  
“你这个还算好的，”林彦俊吃了一口沙拉，“那次我们大学同学来，就那个现在干投行的很漂亮的女生，对，就在子异办公室聊天，哇，我就说了一句‘当初你俩就应该在一起’，后来几天，每天都有各个层级的总办会要开，我们运营的员工基本都在分公司和外地，就留了个实习生，报告几乎都是我攒的，整整两个礼拜，我都住办公室……对当时护肝片还被小蔡拿走了！”  
“……那段时间我在哪儿啊？”王子异突然发现公司发生这些他都毫无印象。  
“小蔡陪你去美国谈合作商了！”  
“？？？”  
林彦俊靠近王子异：“子异，还有那个时候，大老板，对，就是大哥，亲自来公司，说蔡特助出差前特地向董事会建议，全公司进行三分之二节点的工作整理和汇报……会议要求总经理必须参加，其实我怀疑是因为大哥说要把同学的妹妹介绍给你。”  
王子异这才联系起来所有的事情——  
哦，原来，是这么回事。

朱正廷和林彦俊又聊起来“惨还是大哥惨”，原来每一次自己哥哥提到婚事，都会遇到“王总有个差要出，总经理近期公司的事情拜托您了”。  
王子异突然想起一段时间大哥每次提出“相亲”就更加光亮的头顶。  
朱正廷面前的食物都没怎么动，说着说着语气突然一转：“不过这也是头两年诶，今年年初子异回家说要订婚之后，貌似就是我当着他面说‘王子异我要嫁给你’他都无所谓，眉毛都不动的。所以我好几次试探他，故意穿子异的衣服，还有那次~跳子异背上，他都没反应哈哈哈哈哈~~”  
林彦俊马上翻了个白眼：“靠北，当时我都要被你吓死了，结果看他表情都没变的，我都想好给你烧什么香了实话说……”然后马上收获了朱正廷的一掌。  
范丞丞哈哈哈哈地着看了半天戏，然后转向陷入沉思的王子异，语调很轻松：“子异，之前每次约你去夜店，刚说完你就会和我说临时有工作，但是那次‘订婚乌龙’之后，就畅通无阻了，所以我就怀疑小蔡那次真的很受伤，他真的以为你要订婚了吧。”  
就是这件事之后，坤坤再也没有在自己面前露出可爱的一面，也没有用超过下属的态度面对自己。  
他像是把面对所有外人的锋芒也对准了自己。

“可是……他从一开始就知道……我没有要订婚啊。”  
其余三人：“啊？”  
王子异又说：“就是他是我的特助，他对我的所有事情都非常清楚，我下飞机就见到了他，不可能的有误会的啊。”  
林彦俊：“那是怎么回事哦？不是你作为老板真的就对员工这么不了解吗？”  
王子异皱眉。  
朱正廷：“大哥，你还行不行，喜欢你不知道，不喜欢你也不知道，辞职也不知道？”  
王子异低头。  
范丞丞：“好玩啊子异，真的你和这个小蔡可以！”  
王子异：“等一下——”

等一下。  
王子异的脑子里是山崩海啸，身边是惊涛拍岸。这一切从昨天蔡徐坤提出辞职，瞬间从《中国合X人》走向了《被X走的那“三”年》。宿醉，开会，朋友的七嘴八舌……他始终还没有一个人冷静的时刻。  
现在让一切等一下，我们理一下思路。  
蔡徐坤，男，27岁，身高182cm，容貌美气质佳，三年前因为王子异进入公司担任特殊助理（范丞丞猜测），工作态度好能力强，成为公司隐形一把手（朱正廷补充），一直喜欢王子异明里暗里给王子异脱单使绊子（“主要体现在欺负人”三人补充），大约一年前因为王子异的订婚乌龙彻底放弃攻略王子异，昨天向王子异提出辞职。在王子异的要求下与王子异喝红酒吃寿司，但是不知为何酒后“人格切换”导致他们二人完成了生命的大和谐。今天早上蔡徐坤要求忘掉昨夜，并彻底从公司辞职。  
朱正廷击了一下掌：“对了，今天我去财务科喝咖啡呀，听到那边的姐妹们说小蔡貌似年初就在把手头的事情交给你的那两个秘书，还以为是有什么职务调整，没想到是辞职还走的这么快。”

而王子异，作为蔡徐坤的领导和伙伴，完全不知道蔡徐坤在准备辞职，也不知道蔡徐坤因为订婚受了伤害，更不知道他喜欢自己。  
一夜过去了，好像之前的问题都有了答案，但是新的问题又诞生出来……

“所以呢，子异？”  
范丞丞食指摸着嘴唇笑的一脸深不可测。  
“其实你都不知道你为什么会抱他？我不信你的酒量也完全不行？”  
王子异答：“我当时想让坤坤知道，他不恶心，我很喜欢他。”  
“那你今天上午那条微信什么意思啊？”  
王子异眨了眨眼，回答：“我不希望再看到坤坤那样哭了。”  
范丞丞看了王子异很久，久到朱正廷和林彦俊也在这安静的气氛中停止了对彼此的人身攻击，然后掏出了手机。  
“王子异先生？”  
”是否要追回这位对您一往情深，因您心灰意冷的小美人，让您的世界第一蔡特助，回到您身边呢？”  
然后他亮出二维码，粲然一笑，露出洁白牙齿。  
“微信和支付宝都可以！支付宝可以先扫红包再扫码哦~”  
那排白牙“哗”地闪过一道光。

世界第一蔡特助……  
蔡徐坤。  
坤坤。  
一些触感突然泛滥上来，冰凉黏腻的指尖，颈后泛起颗粒的肌肤。  
王子异手臂上的肌肤还在努力保存着被蔡徐坤握着的触感，他甚至觉得自己的嘴唇还是湿润的。  
那是刚吻过的感觉。  
然后是一滴一滴，一颗一颗。  
他在哭。

无论如何都不能让坤坤像昨天那样哭了。

王子异掏出了手机——  
朱正廷马上推开王子异的摄像头：“这位范总，您公司是怎么？售楼处被砸了吗怎么总坑我们老板的钱啊？”  
“噫，范总怕是最近撩汉花销过大哦。”林彦俊严肃地提供意见。  
“哼，”范丞丞笑了一声，收回手机，“我这个方法，专门为子异追蔡徐坤量身定做，过了这个村，连个灯都没有，别说这个店了。”

三分钟后。

“爹，爹，啥时候帮帮我？”  
“林彦俊你能不能有点骨气！？”

*  
分三计。  
第一计，以逸待劳

“我给你们讲为啥昨天晚上高岭之花蔡小坤就可以采摘了？就放松了？就可以嘤嘤嘤哭泣了，原因就是换了环境——环境各位懂吗？诶，老林发音很标准，如果是办公室，他肯定还是那副生人勿进，熟人勿碰的状态，你看去了他家，他整个人是不是都放松了？另外他是穿的黑色吊带还是皮卡丘？……哦这不重要。”  
范丞丞一拍桌子。  
“晚上！在酒精的催化下！你俩就能有质的飞跃，身体的突破，但是早上酒一醒还不如从前，这是为什么！因为环境又回到了之前的地方，所以这一次要给你们一个完全换环境的地方！”  
“一起，去，旅游。”

旅游是件好事，王子异想起来两个人总是一起出差，巴黎、米兰、东京、纽约都一起去过，但不是在酒店办公就是在谈事，从来没有好好享受过异国的风光。  
他想着可以带着坤坤去北欧，马上到可以看极光的季节，或者去澳洲也很好，可以潜水。

所以当他被范丞丞安排的人塞上飞机，下飞机晚上十点又送上了特快列车晃晃悠悠的软卧卧铺，早上七点半从软卧下来，据说又要坐汽车，他才明白范丞丞那句话——  
“那种随随便便可以做个飞机就能回来的地方绝对不可以，让蔡徐坤彻底断了见到你转身就走的念想。”

第二计，瞒天过海

“现在必须要赶紧行动，找一个方法让待业在家的前商业精英蔡特助愿意出门旅游呢，而且是去固定地点……需要一个合适的契机。”  
范丞丞看着王子异，王子异也看着范丞丞，两个人对视良久，最终，范丞丞扭过头问朱正廷：“我记得你和他那个室友认识吧？”  
朱正廷扶着头，“就那个马来西亚人对吧，我有一次参加小众点评会员的霸王餐活动碰到过他俩，后来蔡徐坤总是加班，就变成我和他室友有空一起约饭了……他那个室友人很好玩，我俩有个组合叫朱尤组合，他格外能吃……”

王子异皱眉：“等一下正廷你认识他室友这件事……？”

“这很奇怪吗？本来小蔡也很喜欢吃呀，对了这都不重要，范指导您请说，需要我做什么？”  
范丞丞略一沉吟，大手一挥，“约出来见一面！这个需要我们达成共同战线！”  
结果共同战线会议王子异并未受邀参加，他只是听围观群众林彦俊转述，范丞丞、朱正廷和蔡徐坤的外国好室友尤长靖因吃结缘，尤长靖在宣泄蔡徐坤“那一夜”之后变得多么霸道娇气爱吃爱花钱半小时后和他们达成了共同战线联盟，并且新建微信群一个——“俏特助·特攻队。”

一开始王子异还对因为“吃”结缘的朋友产生疑问，直到他下了火车，坐上最后去往目的地的七座商务车后排休息了几分钟，一个熟悉的声音传过来——  
“您好，是驴蜂窝抽奖免费游的接送专车吗？”  
王子异直起身，就看到一个穿着草绿色和黑色条纹针织衫的男人上来，他很瘦，头发也很黑，只不过没有像之前熟悉的样子梳成背头，而是柔顺的自然下垂。  
这位熟悉的陌生人上车抬起头，就与王子异来了个正正好好的四目相对。

第三计，连环计。  
古语有云：“兵不厌诈。”  
范丞丞有云：“一鼓作气，一直搞他！”

趁着蔡徐坤坐完通宵火车正在发懵，王子异像先前那样排练的，用着范导的剧本，一脸恰到好处不多不少的喜悦和惊讶。  
“坤坤，这么巧！”  
“……王……王总？”  
此乃无中生有。

王子异一把拉住蔡徐坤的胳膊，什么都比不上再次触碰到自己一夜情对象的身体更奇怪的了，蔡徐坤像被烫了一下想躲，王子异也迟疑了，但他反应更快，马上握紧了。  
“坐这里吧。”  
“……等一下！”  
此乃反客为主。

前方所谓的“驴蜂窝”司机一看两个人已经在了一个空间，距离越来越近，一关电动的车门，喊了句“扶稳坐好！”直接点火油门一踩出发了。  
“诶诶诶诶，等等等等！”  
“小心磕到头坤坤！”  
此乃上屋抽梯。

几千公里外，高楼林立，人来人往。  
范丞丞在远方的双子座办公室里掐着表，嗯，看样子是某两个人一起出发了。  
他开开心心地去楼下客服部找他家提前来办公室补昨天工作的小朋友了。  
“我的小tintin，哥哥来啦~”

范丞丞去找他的小tintin仅需要下16级台阶。  
而王子异和蔡徐坤到达目的地还需要6个小时。  
范丞丞为他们选择的爱的目的地，是位于川滇交界的一片澄澈美丽的天地——泸沽湖。他们二人坐飞机到成都，再从成都连夜坐火车到凉山彝族自治州州府西昌，再由西昌坐6小时的汽车，才能最终到达。

朱正廷看着这一路舟车劳顿的安排，戳了戳范丞丞的肩膀：“诶，范总，这，有点折腾吧。”  
“我听说到泸沽湖也有飞机啊……”  
范丞丞笑了笑，“长途汽车是必须的。”

车一发动，蔡徐坤叫了两句就反应过来，这就是一个局。他咬了咬嘴唇，纵然此刻他穿的像个菜青虫，纵然眼前这个人已经不是“老板”两个字可以概括，但是他还是蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤是什么人。  
等再抬起头，蔡特助再次出现在他曾经的老板王子异面前。  
“王总，我不认为您的公司已经闲到能允许您这样无聊的程度。”

王子异顿了顿，他想解释，但是又觉得没说错。他入职公司这些年来确实是每分每秒都在工作上，一开始全无章法，做了很多啼笑皆非的决定，甚至去生产厂家体验一线。但是自从蔡徐坤来了一切都走向了正轨，自己在一步步做自己想做的事情，什么时间都没有浪费。可是蔡徐坤一走，自己竟然为了挽回他耽误工作时间。  
王子异看着蔡徐坤那双冷漠又满含着锋芒的眼睛，回了一句：“对。”  
“而且您这种行为，真的没有意义，那天我已经把话说得很清楚了。所以我不想陪您玩下去。请您让车停在高速路口，我可以坐一辆回成都或者丽江的大巴。”  
车轮子颠了一下。  
王子异一口气顿在喉咙里：“坤坤，我……”  
蔡徐坤叹了口气：“您这样的行为真的太幼稚了，过去的事情您应该——”  
“我有点晕车。”

王子异脸色惨白，咬着嘴唇，艰难地吞了下口水。

“子异只要坐商务车就会晕车，从小我们家族聚会就得给他另备车，更别提6个小时了，到时候子异一难受，蔡徐坤就是再生气也会被锁死在车里。”范丞丞一摊手。  
林彦俊和朱正廷开始鼓掌。

啊，此乃苦肉计。

*  
王子异感觉恶心压下去不少，只是还在不断地冒冷汗。这是他第三次在蔡徐坤面前露出自己脆弱的样子，平时都是健身达人，养生佛祖，只有一遇上长途商务车就得再三注意。  
一次是去城市对角的酒店参加商务晚宴，中午没吃饭，晚上坐了临时准备的车，上车就觉得不对，最后他直接在酒店开了一间房休息，只能是蔡徐坤代他出席。  
这种晕车一旦开始就很难缓和，王子异躺在酒店床上，穿着礼服的衬衣，解了三颗扣子。  
他有点头疼，一直在出汗，就是闭着眼躺在那里，昏昏沉沉。过一会儿听到有人开门，他双眼挤开一点空间，是个瘦高的身影走过来，坐在床边。  
王子异很少生病，晕车可能是他记忆里最强烈的“不适”了，他看到蔡徐坤坐在床边，对着他露出一个不像平时开会时那样的微笑。  
于是他也忘记了问蔡徐坤和那几个项目谈的怎么样，嘴唇有点干涩，笑了一下，唤：“坤坤。”  
好像坤坤还摸了一下他的额头。

“坤坤，之所以这样，也是因为我真的很想见你。”  
蔡徐坤歪着头看着这个辛苦的男人，又递过去一张纸巾。  
“王总，您确定不用停车休息一下？”  
王子异摇摇头，“而且这三年你也没怎么休假，我也没有带你享受过员工旅游的福利，这一次，真的希望你可以给我机会，也希望你忘记我是你之前的老板，我想……”  
蔡徐坤静静地看着他，那些锋芒以可见的速度渐渐融化。

自己多少次这样想。  
是不是可以改变？  
就算是根本无法改变的事情，是不是在不一样的环境，在另一个世界，总也有转机？是不是自己做的足够好，能换来他不一样的目光？

王子异还在擦着额头的汗珠，他又说：“我知道我们之间……现在很复杂，但是我还是不想让你离开我的身边。”  
不想让自己离开？  
蔡徐坤没说话，他的脑海里也闪出了一些零星的片段，该死的酒，该死的（大概是）那个姓范的地产小开。  
“你就把我当做朋友，我们一起出来玩，然后了解一下工作之外的彼此，你再……”  
哼，当朋友。  
我见你第一面就没有想当过你的朋友。  
“你再考虑考虑，留在我身边，或者说……”  
王子异深吸了一大口气。  
“和我在一起。”

蔡徐坤听着这些话，想起来很长时间之前的自己——“和我在一起”，自己是否期待过王子异对自己说这句话呢？应该没有吧？  
初识像是一颗种子落入心底，渐渐发芽，如果那时他主动将这嫩芽献出去，定然也能得到呵护，但他没有。  
后来渐渐长大抽枝，像是一棵品种不错，自命不凡的树苗，如果那时能让那个人发现，对方也会费上全部心力，让它成长，只是没来得及。  
后来这树疯长起来，他从未这样投入过，但他又带着自己的那腔孤勇等着对方发现，了解，不了解也罢，这是一棵大树，没有别人也可以一样成长的很好，但是好像一直不断地长大，就要突破极限了，他的心好像再承受不下。  
直到。  
直到他自己开始否定这树曾经的骄傲，每长出新叶便剪掉新叶，每抽出新枝就砍断新枝。  
树再未成长，变成一个生活在四方的盒子里的巨型标本。

他曾经渴望王子异说很多话。  
但并没有“和我在一起”这句。  
可是听到这一句的时刻，那棵被折断树枝、摘去新叶的树最深处盘虬错节的根，突然震动了。  
下面土崩瓦解，上面枝叶飘零。

蔡徐坤面色没变。  
他垂着眼睛看着两人之间的距离。  
然后抬眼。  
“子异。”

他说：“子异，你要是还不舒服要不要这样躺下？”

*  
王子异一瞬间没听清蔡徐坤那句话开头的两个字说了什么。  
眯起眼有点恍惚。  
然后又听到蔡徐坤说：“你可以躺在这里，可以枕在我腿上。"  
王子异提了一口气，这才反应过来蔡徐坤刚刚喊了“子异”。他马上就感觉自己很想笑，说不清楚是因为什么，他摇了摇头，听到他叫“子异”已经让他觉得身体的沉重走了大半，他手心有点发潮，来回搓了搓，又放在了膝盖上。

“其实，坤坤，你能，你坐在这里我已经觉得很好了。”  
王子异看过去，他希望自己眼底的真诚能百分百传递过去，他开始期待这趟让他十分辛苦的旅途，他对这辆车，这段路都满怀感激，其实火车上整整一夜他都没有合眼，此刻突然放松的心情让他的疲惫开始侵占意识，但他还是看着蔡徐坤。  
这是蔡徐坤，当年那个会笑着叫他“领导”，摸他的头，蹭他的颈边，以及喝醉了会主动吻上来的蔡徐坤。  
如果他愿意，那么自己一定要陪在他身边，绝不会让他再哭泣了。

 

蔡徐坤看到他摇头，又一眼能看到对方的眼底，然后在心底叹了口气。  
他看王子异一直在眨眼，又努力睁大，上眼睑有深深的弧，他太熟悉王子异，这是困了的表现，王子异每天起码要睡够7个小时，而且睡眠条件也苛刻，火车并不是一个能让他安眠的地方。  
只是这傻瓜还在小心翼翼地盯着自己，也没说话，蔡徐坤有时候真的是被这样的王子异打败，伸手拍了拍王子异的手背。  
——当然又带起对这双手的回忆，这手指真的长——  
“昨晚没睡好吧，你先睡一会儿吧，到了我叫你。”  
“……可是坤坤——”  
“你看这附近我哪儿能下车？你放心吧我不会跑的，我也很困啊。”  
“好。”  
小白兔总裁还是很听狮子蔡特助的话，认真地点了点头。  
蔡徐坤又回：“不过我这里没有你的眼罩，也没有你的耳塞。”  
“没事坤坤我自己带了，我还带了你的。”王子异马上拿出背包开始翻找。找到两个黑色的小包马上递给了蔡徐坤一个。  
蔡徐坤看着王子异带上眼罩和耳塞靠在一边，慢慢拿出了手机。

王子异坐在会议室里，此时轮到他说话了，他却完全忘记要说什么，旁边的哥哥一直用笔敲着桌子提醒他，他看着电脑空荡的桌面，手边也没有任何资料。  
自己该说什么了？  
然后马上在身边寻找蔡徐坤的身影，可是蔡徐坤在哪儿呢？  
蔡徐坤辞职了，对，已经辞职一周了。

等王子异从梦中睁开眼，他才发现梦中提醒他的敲桌声是雨滴敲打车窗的声音。汽车行驶在山路上，左边是树林，右边是山脚的楼房。蔡徐坤在前面和司机说着什么。紧接着他听到蔡徐坤说：“子异，快到了。”  
车窗外是雨滴很大但天空并不阴沉的急雨，奇怪的天气。  
没过多久，车转了几个弯，停在了一片水面和楼房之间，他们到了范丞丞专门安排的颇具当地特色的湖景客栈。两个人没说什么，就拿着各自的行李冲进了客栈办理入住。

尤长靖又从范丞丞办公室书柜里面找到一盒曲奇饼干，他一边拿出来一边问沙发上的范丞丞：“可是范总，你们这样也不一定能成功，因为坤坤轻易不会和别人一个房间的……尤其他和那个帅老板之前还那个了……”  
“年轻人，”范丞丞把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来，“你太年轻了。”  
尤长靖使劲打开了曲奇盒子，扁扁嘴：“对不起啦人家还是小孩……”  
林彦俊皱眉：“……等下尤长靖，你小孩？？！！怎么和朱正廷一样——”  
“要你管！”朱正廷一手推开林彦俊，凑到尤长靖身边：“喂我——”  
范总咬碎了棒棒糖，叹了口气。

范丞丞毕竟已经不是初中时会给王子异生日Party叫钢管舞表演的那个混世魔王，他定了两个房间。  
王子异和蔡徐坤一人领到一张房卡，房间在三层，房间挨着，都是极具当地特色的湖景房。下了车，睡醒了被客栈老板推着办入住，真正到了房门前才开始觉得——  
非常尴尬。  
他俩站在各自房门前看着彼此，都有点愣，最后还是蔡徐坤打破了寂静。  
“那，就先回房休息？”  
“一会儿电话联系。”

一会儿电话联系。  
这句话是他们两个在外出差最常说的一句话。此时是9月底，他们二人一个月前还在欧洲四处折腾，经常是白天坐飞机落地天还亮着就去show或者开会，结束到酒店休息一两个小时就要辗转下一个地点。不论再忙，蔡徐坤还是会见缝插针地给王子异安排出休息的时间，王子异觉得很满意，他不相信会有人比蔡徐坤更加出色。  
然后蔡徐坤就辞职了。  
王子异的房间有一张一米八的双人床，床边就是落地窗，两侧挂着纱帘，这地方的雨说停就停，窗外已经是一片碧绿与澄澈的蓝色相接，高处挂着几片云。  
王子异放下行李箱就看着窗外，这样的景色让他快乐起来。  
虽然这个“挽回度假”基于现实情况，今天到，后天一大早就得坐飞机回去，王总后天还有好多个会要开。临走前，承担了蔡特助50%工作的金秘书盯着自己刚做的指甲，无奈地包揽了所有的准备工作，还是给王子异打了个气。  
“祝你成功吧，老板，把我们家坤坤带回来……”

 

蔡徐坤看着窗外的湖光山色，心中出现四个字。  
来-都-来-了。  
是的，来都来了，退四百六十五万步，自己已经有四五年没有旅游了，这一次作为已离职员工可以用前公司的经费来旅游，还有帅哥前老板陪同，也是一件好事。路上想到的那些都不着急，尤长靖的零食和优衣库可以回去再扔，范丞丞小学时的超重照片等到家再挂他们公司官网上，朱正廷和林彦俊的事情回去再安排金秘书处理，此时此刻，他决定——  
放松一点，玩一玩吧。

和王子异的事情……  
也许有转机。  
也许没有。  
也许有。  
都再说吧，他不再是那个步步为营的蔡特助，他可以放下之前的关系和所有的一切，让一切从简单出发。

他是这样认为的。

收到王子异的信息，说让自己休息一会儿，睡醒了再联系，蔡徐坤回了个“好”，拉上了纱帘，就直接靠在了床上。自己坐了一晚上火车，头发也一团糟，那就先睡两个小时，起来稍微收拾一下，再联系王子异，现在是下午两点半，四点半左右醒来就可以了……

【ADAM：怎么样啊我的哥哥下午小蔡计划干什么？】  
王子异整理着自己的床，随手回了一个【睡觉】。  
几百公里外的双子座B座22层王子异的办公室，十几个人围在一起，瞬间爆发出情真意切的欢呼声和掌声，经久不息，来自隔壁公司的范总伸手示意大家收一收，然后清了清嗓子说道：“同志们，目标是远大的，这只是阶段性的胜利，我们不能放松懈怠……”

再睁眼已经七点了。  
蔡徐坤拿手捂脸。  
生物钟这东西，辞职才几天啊说没就没。

收拾完，蔡徐坤一边往客栈楼下走一边给王子异打电话，木质楼梯吱吱呀呀。刚刚没来得及留神，这会儿夜晚的客栈亮起壁灯，干花，蓝色的天花板和复杂华丽的家具随处可见。等蔡徐坤走到前台，得出了结论——这里集中了地中海和巴洛克的装修风格，真的令人叹服。王子异一直不接电话，蔡徐坤走了几步出了楼，走到小院里。  
远处有人跑过来，还有孩子的笑声。

这里夜晚气温稍微凉些，还是比他们工作生活所在的北方城市暖和。灯光把客栈小院照的很亮，蔡徐坤站在楼门口看到王子异穿着白色的长袖T恤和浅色的牛仔裤，扎了一个发带，正在和一个小姑娘逗一条很活泼的金毛犬。  
浅色的衣服在黄色的灯光下有一层温暖的光泽，蔡徐坤其实分不出谁是金毛。  
金毛犬围着他们一大一小转圈，王子异会突然挡在金毛面前，聪明的小狗一下顿住脚步再换方向，女孩笑的声音非常清脆，玩到一半王子异又把女孩抱了起来。  
“Lucky，你看我能这么高！”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异始终抿着唇笑着，心也柔软了不少，跟着笑笑。等抱着女孩转过身来，王子异才看到他，突然像个见到老师的学生，神情和动作都稚嫩吃顿起来。  
他在女孩耳边说了几句话，放下了女孩，然后朝蔡徐坤走过来。  
“是自驾游的一家人，带着小孩和狗狗来的。”王子异说。  
蔡徐坤点点头，然后问：“您……你下午做什么了？”  
这样朋友间的，质朴的交流，清醒的王总和蔡特助已经很多年没有了，王子异听到都觉得有种“初次感觉”般的尴尬，他咳了一声，用手摸了一下发带：“我稍微休息了一下，然后计划了一下我们这两天的行程安排，看了看攻略。“  
蔡徐坤的表情带了一点点惊讶，他眼睛都些大一点，：“那这两天……就拜托你啦？”  
王子异听到却突然站直，使劲点点头，抬起手，大臂成一条直线，垂下小臂，让手指在蔡徐坤肩膀来回停留了两下。  
“你放心吧，坤坤！”

这个极度轻微的触碰，让两个人又尴尬起来。  
不知道为什么此刻客栈的门厅也安静异常，小孩和狗不知道跑哪儿了，一个奇怪的声音冒出来。  
“咕噜噜……”  
王子异皱眉：“这？”  
蔡徐坤用手捂着唇咳了一下，看着他此行的向导，他前任的领导，他那不用一万五千字说不清的同行伴侣，说：“子异，什么时候吃饭啊？”  
王子异才明白过来，他想笑又不敢笑出来，也捂着嘴咳了一声，赶紧回答：“哦哦哦，你跟我往这边走。”

出了客栈右转是一条沿着山发掘出来的道路，他们顺着坡往上走。蔡徐坤一直身处钢铁森林，之前又宅了几天，此时走在远离市区的山间小路上，他满心满眼都是新奇。右手边是一栋挨着一栋风格迥异的客栈，点亮灯光，原本斑斓独特的墙面有着夜晚奇妙的光彩。左边就是湖，漆黑一片。  
新奇一会儿王子异就看蔡徐坤脚步变快了 ，他突然想起之前忙的时候，会议拖到中午或是变成lunch meeting，蔡徐坤的语速就会快一些，当时他着眼于自己手头的事情，生怕蔡特助会提醒他不要走神，只是注意到了却没有细想，现在在这里才明白，是坤坤饿了啊。  
蔡特助有金刚不坏之神，坤坤却是一个到点要吃饭，而且听丞丞说还有点挑食的人。  
再看蔡徐坤已经有点蹙眉，王子异偷偷笑了一下快走了一步，指着饭店的门：“就是这里啦，坤坤，辛苦你走这么多了！”  
蔡徐坤想反驳，但是把话都吞了回去。  
好香啊，他真的好饿。

范丞丞建议王子异第一顿饭选一家结合着西昌火盆烧烤特色的当地烧烤，王子异起初不愿意，觉得晚上了吃这些实在不利于消化，身上还会有味道，极不健康又不环保。范丞丞听完他的反驳摆出一副“你完全可以不听我的”的态度，王子异迅速上钩。  
果然没选错，原来坤坤是这样的饭量，王子异看着蔡徐坤烤了一份土猪五花肉和特色烤乳猪的拼盘、一份摩梭烤肉、一份高原牦牛肉，外带一份烤土豆和一份当地特色的饵块。是的，一份绿色蔬菜都没点，因为王子异根本无法加以干涉——  
他只吃了一口饵块就被热情的老板娘拉住了手。  
“各位来到泸沽湖的朋友，欢迎来到我们店，在您品尝美食的同时，带您了解我们摩梭族的魅力与风情！今夜让我们点亮篝火，一起舞蹈歌唱！“  
“这位帅哥，可以起来和我们一起跳甲搓*吗？”  
女演员穿着摩梭族的民族服饰，一下都围在王子异身边。  
这情景在商业社交中不是没有过，王总单纯可爱善解人意，而且跳舞实力不俗，单身两个字人尽皆知，一般都看王子异如何应对，只要他的笑容有一点尴尬，蔡特助就会立即上场。可是事随时异，王子异吓了一跳，愣了5秒，蔡徐坤也吓了一跳，愣了1秒，然后换上爽朗微笑：“你去呀，去吧，很有趣。”  
看着蔡徐坤笑了，王子异才跟着晕晕乎乎去了，当然他没听到蔡徐坤和人家说“您就别拉我了，否则我们点的肉没人吃了……”。可能他骨子里有好多音乐和舞蹈的情结，悠扬的民族曲调和色彩艳丽的裙子同时飞扬，蔡徐坤在旁边吃的高兴看的也高兴，王子异在甲搓中渐渐投入起来。  
摩梭族是一个神奇的民族，热情奔放，能歌善舞，女孩子表演的真诚且打动人心，仿佛真的在对自己的情郎纵情歌舞。

回去的路上王子异还是忍住了，没问蔡徐坤撑不撑。蔡徐坤明明只喝了酸角汁，兴致却变得很高。他们一路上也没说什么，反而哼起了烧烤店放的那首名字很难念的摩梭族的歌。  
歌词不会唱，只是哼着，短短的路也走得弯弯曲曲，迂迂回回。  
走到客栈门口，王子异走在了前面，蔡徐坤在后面，他站在门口等蔡徐坤转过了身，朝湖的那一边望了一眼。  
他才看到，他们一路错过的东西。  
“坤坤。”  
“怎么？”  
“你看，星星。”  
漫天的星光，跟了一路，却在最后才被他们发现。  
“哇。”  
“哇。”王子异不知道是不是有意学蔡徐坤。  
面对宇宙才会有退化成最普通的“自我”的时刻。两个人没说话，就站着看了一会儿。然后一起进门上楼了。

“明天早上去环湖吧，坤坤。”  
王子异站在自己的房间门口看着正在刷卡的蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤进了屋，又探出半个身子：“我骑自行车很厉害的。”  
王子异笑了：“我信你。”

*  
蔡徐坤停下，从自行车上下来。  
正巧王子异扭过头来看，他也停下来问：“怎么了坤坤？”  
“我这个车……”蔡徐坤低头看着自行车，心里骂自己，“好像坏了。”

骑不动就骑不动吧，还说“坏了”。  
蔡徐坤，你毕竟是一个王子异参加集团组织的员工马拉松做专车到终点等他的那个人啊，辞职几天你就忘记了？  
蔡徐坤掐自己的手。

泸沽湖环湖全程76公里，并非都是坦途，很多随着山势起伏的陡坡，蔡徐坤真的有点受不了自己这个爱在王子异面前逞强的性格，但他真的不想再骑一秒自行车，假如王子异此刻把劳动合同放他面前说“签了这个回公司就不用骑了”，他很可能马上就提笔。  
王子异掉头骑回他身边：“实在不好意思，我没有挑好，但得再骑四十五分钟才能到下一个还车点……是，’走婚桥’还车点，要不然咱俩推着回去？刚刚只骑了15分钟，就是回去的坡多一些……“  
王子异眼睛黑白分明，眉头微皱带着困惑，他转了一下眼珠，蔡徐坤知道这是他在想对策，黑色的棒球帽帽檐下已经有汗水的痕迹，可是王子异都不怎么喘气。  
“对了，我先看看哪里坏了……”  
“诶，等一下，我再试试吧，也许我刚刚蹬的不对。”  
突然两人身后传来汽车的“嘀嘀”声，接着是清朗的男声：“兄弟，需要帮忙吗？”

解决蔡徐坤难题的大哥姓秦，长得十分阳光帅气，看样子比王子异还大四五岁，穿一身格子衬衫，开着一辆此刻宛如天神座驾（在蔡徐坤眼里）的皮卡。  
这样人也可以坐，车也可以放，坐在后排的蔡徐坤终于松了一口气。  
秦大哥口音有点怪怪的，却自称是“汉摩混血”，小时候在东南沿海长大，现在陪父母回到妈妈的家乡和外婆生活在一起，做旅游周边的生意。蔡徐坤累了，王子异并不是很善于主动和人交谈，但是秦大哥却已然一副本地人姿态，“远方滴客人请你留下来”开始给这两个只感受过歌舞还没深入了解的朋友介绍起了泸沽湖当地的摩梭族。  
“你们接下来要去走婚桥的呀，我告诉你们我觉得摩梭族最了不起的特点就是走婚，小年轻不要笑，不要往歪处想啊，我告诉你们，人家母系氏族非常独立，爱就继续在一起，不爱就分开再找别人呗，什么孩子啊，金钱啊，都无法捆绑的，就是感情……”  
蔡徐坤听的昏昏欲睡，王子异一直点头。  
“我们年轻人也应该这样，不要总想着什么家里催婚啊，什么房子票子车子，告诉你们爱情才是唯一的，来，跟哥哥说——”  
“爱情万岁——”  
“爱情万岁！”  
“独立万岁——”  
“独立万岁！”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异单手握拳，每说到“万岁”还把手举起来。  
这人竟然是自己之前的领导，啧。

站在走婚桥上可以看到如明镜般的水面上原版复刻的天空和云朵，心随着无边无际的天和无边无际的水一起划向了很远的地方。  
他们两个人都离开自然太久，看到舒适的景色也说不出什么来，无非“哇”，“好棒”，多年的习惯让他们抛弃了很多不合时宜的词语，所以大部分时候是沉默。  
其实这正符合他们的日常，大多时候也是交流工作想法，蔡徐坤汇报一些事情，王子异给予答复或是布置任务，偶尔吃饭才会有闲聊的成分，但是次数也寥寥可数。  
蔡徐坤刚进公司王子异为了展现关爱做过不少事情，后来蔡徐坤帮了他很多他也报答过几次，偶尔方式很特别让蔡徐坤也是反应的强烈程度不一样，但大多还是笑，微笑，哈哈哈哈哈，大笑，害羞地蹲下，没有多说过什么。  
说的最多的要数在蔡徐坤家里那次。  
那都不仅仅是说了。  
王子异又想起那个夜晚，他看向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤望着走婚桥远处的桥头没有留神他，于是他盯着蔡徐坤的唇，他现在还能回忆起那种感觉，他觉得有必要说点什么了。  
因为那种——  
“这桥还挺长的。”  
“你说什么，坤坤？”  
“这桥还挺长的，你想一个人，从桥这头走到那头，再去一个他并不能确定心意的女孩那里，爬人家的窗子，他也不知道对方是不是已经有人了，但是他还是要去，得下很大的决心啊。”  
王子异也随着他的目光望过去。  
是很长。

蔡徐坤不知道王子异是不是感觉到自己对骑车的恐惧，等再次开启旅途换了一种只能容纳二人的电动小车。王子异负责开，蔡徐坤坐在旁边看导航和攻略。  
按理说可能有点尴尬，但是这环湖一道路况复杂，同路的有自行车、汽车和摩托车，还要注意此处景色是否值得停留，两个人多年的默契在这种事情上展现出来，都用了十二分的注意力。半天下来，他们在里格岛转了一圈，又去大落水吃了当地特色的午饭，让剩下的旅途变得顺利而又畅快。  
目之所及，远山，湖水，揉碎的天空，浮在水面的白云，鲜艳的经幡，彼此陪伴的小船。

蔡徐坤叹了口气：“虽然知道不可能。”  
王子异偏过头看他。  
他们站在一片石头滩上。  
“好希望能停在这个时候。”  
王子异又扭头看向远处的湖面。  
“我也是。”

环湖之旅接近尾声，两个人回到电动小车上，王子异好像还沉浸在刚刚“停留”的话题里，开动一会儿先开口了：“坤坤，最近放假在家的日子怎么样？”  
蔡徐坤看过来，王子异随时注意着路况，不能与他对视，过了一会儿才回答：“很不错，睡了好几天。”  
王子异早就从尤长靖那里知道，蔡徐坤哭了一天，狂吃了两天，后来又在通宵打游戏，只是最近才开始全天窝在床上，说睡也不是睡，就是外卖配美剧，躺一天爽一天，躺一个礼拜爽一个礼拜，但他也没有戳破蔡徐坤，他觉得这样也很好，他希望坤坤你能随意的自由。  
他甚至在怀疑，他想和坤坤在一起这个想法会不会违背坤坤的“自由”，那么坤坤的“自由”究竟是什么呢？辞职究竟是什么原因？还有当初那个让他转变对自己态度的契机？  
他用余光瞥了蔡徐坤一眼，却发现蔡徐坤在很平静地注视着自己，马上问：“坤坤，你看着我干什么？”  
“子异，到了草海，我们去划船吧。”  
王子异笑笑，“好。”

等到了草海，马上就到岸边租了一艘蓝色点缀着金色线条的小船。此处是湿地和湖泊相间的地貌，到处都是秀美纤长的芦苇，船桨划过，拨开芦苇就是一片新的天地。云的白，天的蓝和草的绿在湖面展开，随着湖水和芦苇的清冽味道同时沁入人心。  
蔡徐坤放下船桨，靠在了小船上。  
“累了吗，坤坤？”  
“还好。”  
两个人，一艘船，此时此刻，谁也跑不掉，谁也不想跑。  
王子异就问：“能不能不走？”  
蔡徐坤听到了，没动，过了一会儿才又坐直。  
“……为什么？您不是说尊重我的选择？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思，当时那天晚上，说的很多话，是因为我还不知道……”王子异斟酌着语句，试图表达自己的意思。  
“不知道什么？不知道我喜欢您吗？”  
“你为什么……这个时候又要称呼我为您呢？”  
王子异看着蔡徐坤，问出了这样一句。

蔡徐坤一时无话，他看王子异的表情，好像是被很刻薄的话语伤害的样子。  
自己很刻薄吗？

他舔了下嘴唇，试图让自己冷静下来。  
王子异看到他这个动作，也深深呼了一口气，这是他们二人多年的习惯，在很多个人情绪即将失控的边缘，二人都有一些小动作让理智重新回归。  
他们都懂彼此，看到嘴唇动作就知道开口的那个音，那句话，却还是不明白彼此心中所想。  
“我是……喜欢你，喜欢过你吧，但是我现在想离开你，想去过自己的生活，也是真的。”  
蔡徐坤很多年没有说过这么诚恳，真挚的话，几乎带上了一些乞求的语气。  
王子异靠近了一点，他看着蔡徐坤的双眼：“那天晚上的事情怎么解释？”  
蔡徐坤自嘲地笑笑：”谁心中没有白月光，就当那天晚上，完成了我的一个心愿吧。“  
他抬起眼看王子异。  
王子异的表情非常难看，并不是愤怒，他只是不能理解蔡徐坤为什么要这样说，他又靠近了一点，继续问：“那你为什么要哭呢？”  
“那是——  
“为什么第二天哭了一天，尤长靖都说了，你并不是这样想的。”  
“子异，你别靠我这么近……”  
“我真的很困惑，我不明白，而且我已经发现了，一年前，究竟发生了什么事情？”  
“……没有什么……”  
“你为什么都不和我说呢，坤坤？”  
“王子异，你——”  
王子异双手搭在船的两边，上半身离蔡徐坤越来越近，他的问题，他的身体，他周身的温度，他香水的味道，都太过于强烈，太过于压迫了！  
这让蔡徐坤实在受不了，这个男人在他身边还是一个足以引发山崩海啸的存在，不能靠太近，那些记忆又涌现上来，温柔的疲惫的快乐的无奈的悲伤的，让自已足以回想很多次的又产生无数绮念的，还有那个夜晚，包裹在痛苦、泪水和吻中的甜蜜的苦涩……  
他再难忍受，手一撑站了起来——

“诶，那边的，坐下！”  
“坤坤，抓住我！”

*

蔡徐坤裹着毯子，抱着客栈老板家儿媳妇熬得红糖姜茶，坐在被子里对着将晚的天色发呆。

“……嘶——”  
耳后已经抹了药膏，又是熟悉的灼烧感，虽然自己并没有完全掉进湖里，但是角质层薄的地方只要沾过脏水就会过敏的老毛病一点没变。蔡徐坤不知道该和谁生气，本来想好好地划船在水面上发呆，王子异提起的这种狗血话题还是引发了争执，最后还差点危害到他的人身安全。  
该怪王子异，不是王子异提起，就不会情绪激动到吵架。  
自己为什么会站起来？都是因为他越靠越近，这个男人怎么回事，明不明白面上装的再正常他们也是有过一夜激情的关系，怎么能随随便便就靠这么近？  
“真是脑子进水了……好冷。”虽然洗了热水澡，还是不能缓解湖水寒冷的刺激，他感觉到骨头冻的有点酸疼，主要也是吓了一跳。  
蔡徐坤想，他绝不会再踏出房间一步。

然后敲门声响起。  
蔡徐坤没好气地问：“谁啊？”  
还能是谁啊。  
罪魁祸首的声音传过来：“坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤站起来，他穿着自己的睡衣外面披了睡袍又裹着毯子，整个人宛如一座移动的山丘。他靠在门边，心想这人能不见就别见了，随口回一句：“干嘛？”  
“……我来看看你。”  
看看，有什么可看的，蔡徐坤心里还有气，突然想起了一路上有关摩梭族走婚的故事，就故意刁难门外的人：“那对暗号吧，暗号说对了才能让您进门啊。”  
接着就是安静，完全能想象门外的人摸不着头脑的样子。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地“哼”了一声，他只是不希望那么容易就让他进来，想着故意耗他一下，等会再开门吧。  
“暗号是——”  
啊？  
“我带了饭。”

于是就在王子异担忧又温柔的注视下，蔡徐坤吃完了王子异带来的芹菜炒牛肉、口水鸡和一份米饭。  
又在催促下喝完了红糖姜茶，最后坐在床上不知道在生什么气。  
王子异收拾好桌子上的东西，站在床边，双手在身前握着，局促又谨慎，他像是想说什么又没找到由头。  
蔡徐坤也不想管他，低着头挠了几下脖子，说到底现在已经辞职了，只是两个有点感情纠葛（其实都谈不上）的人，谁需要给谁台阶下？  
他又摸了下自己的锁骨，总感觉上面有头发，怎么这么痒。  
“坤坤……”  
“啊？”  
“你脖子怎么这么红啊，这是怎么回事？”

“你要不……我自己抹吧。”  
“别动，坤坤。”  
现在这又是怎么回事呢？  
果然过敏大战全面打响，脖子下面起了一片红疹，蔡徐坤被王子异问的时候也没多想，就让王子异拿一下电视柜上的药膏，结果发展成被王子异摁在床头抹药。  
蔡徐坤尽可能地仰着头，伸展脖子，露出颈窝和锁骨。王子异拿着棉棒小心翼翼，轻柔又缓慢，细致认真。  
这个距离远比船上更近，棉棒触及皮肤的感受更加强烈。  
蔡徐坤觉得不仅仅是脖子红了，他其实已经全身烧透了。但是他告诉自己此时是不一样的，看王子异认真的眉眼，他是发自内心地在关心自己，照顾自己。  
抹完他走了就好，自己就窝被子里马上睡觉。  
他在心里默念“冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静”。

王子异用棉棒轻轻抚过了蔡徐坤的喉结。  
红疹在右侧锁骨和颈侧，均匀涂上半透明的药膏已经没有那么明显，但他目光还停留在蔡徐坤的锁骨和喉结之间。  
为什么会这样？  
在那晚之前，他觉得坤坤优秀，好看，敬业，他发自内心地敬佩自己这个下属，也感激他对自己的帮助。  
那天晚上之后……不，自己之前的想法没有变，他还是一样的好，值得珍惜。只是——  
只是。  
锁骨的凹陷，颈项的弯曲和弧度，喉结上柔软白皙的皮肤，因为寒冷泛起的颗粒，在自己眼里都不一样了，嘴上说不出来，心里却能感觉到，身体更是深刻了解，他吞了下口水，他发觉自己硬了。  
他好像被名为坤坤的雾气笼罩起来，氧气稀薄，呼吸困难，他又一次吸气。  
然后朝蔡徐坤的颈窝里，吹了一口气。

“……你！”蔡徐坤一下缩起了脖子，双肩绷得很紧向后靠了靠，一双湿淋淋的眼睛瞪着王子异。  
王子异没说话，他的左手还托在蔡徐坤后颈，眼神又停在蔡徐坤的唇上。蔡徐坤瞪了一会儿，又把目光转开向别处，眼尾已经有点湿了。  
王子异决定不再做任何多余的事情。  
“坤坤，你看着我——”  
那个“我”直接在蔡徐坤唇上发出来。

这不是他们第一次接吻，可是又好像第一次，开始总是缓慢，吸吮和舔舐地虔诚而认真，小心翼翼。吻的间隙，王子异还在用鼻梁轻轻蹭着蔡徐坤的面颊，这种饱含着关爱的亲昵抚触让蔡徐坤浑身都放松起来，他不自觉地就搂上了王子异的脖子。

他其实想着一定要推开。  
但是不重要了，他整个人已经陷在了柔软的被子和床罩里，王子异在他上方撑着双臂去吻他的额头，耳垂，鼻尖，像是在用吻描摹他的轮廓。吻地重了也快了，蔡徐坤闭着眼睛，沾了水汽的睫毛贴在眼角，他咬着嘴唇，也完全转移不了身体被触碰的感受。  
王子异啄吻着蔡徐坤下巴上薄薄的皮肉，突然闻到薄荷药膏的味道，他一下拉大了他们身体之间的距离，换成手顺着蔡徐坤颈侧的线条一路滑下来，最后指尖停留在对方胸前睡衣的领口。  
他没说话，但是意味不会更明显。他也不敢深呼吸，他不愿意冷静下来。

蔡徐坤感受到温度的退却，睁开眼睛看王子异。  
他们四目相对，没说话。  
蔡徐坤撑起身体弯曲膝盖，往上挪动了一点，衣料和床单摩擦，发出此时唯一的声响。  
这个细微的动作顺着毯子的坡度，反让他们二人嵌地更深，半跪的人的膝盖抵到躺着的人的腿间，好像一瞬间听到血液急速流过的声音。  
“坤坤，你好烫。”  
蔡徐坤半垂着眼看身体上方的王子异，最后曲起膝盖，非常轻微地顶了顶王子异的胯间。  
“你不是？”

王子异再次覆上身体，这次他没了之前那份矜持的温柔，很多问题没有得到答案，但是这份渴望却真实存在，像一根尖锐的冰锥，融不掉钝不了，被心脏瓣膜包裹着随着每一次舒张逐渐划开血肉，摆脱束缚，彻底穿透了胸腔。  
王子异决定直接用牙齿去咬蔡徐坤的胸口，含上又于心不忍，换成牙尖和舌头研磨，磨出的哼声带着潮气感染了整个房间。蔡徐坤试图从痛和痒，以及另外一种莫可名状的感受里争取回理智，尝试了几次就放弃，因为王子异的手摸上了他全身上下最烫的地方。  
抚慰分身的动作也不再同过去那样温柔，甚至没让人感受到取悦的意味，但是接触就够了，是“王子异”这个主体在接触自己，在纾解自己的欲望，这个概念就已经巨大到压垮了蔡徐坤所有的心理防线和理智建设，他的大腿战栗，眼泪流到耳边。  
就射了出来。

他果然还是不能独立，不能自由，只要这双手接触自己的身体，只要他是王子异。  
王子异的动作突然又慢了下来，蔡徐坤用手随意地擦了下眼泪就朝左手边的床头柜甩了下。王子异马上会意，倾身去打开抽屉。

范丞丞：“哎，一间房不重要，有些重要的东西才重要。”

蔡徐坤还来不及在脑中概括出手指将润滑剂推入身体的感受，王子异的吻马上跟来，他又去认真服侍王子异的舌头，故意用唇裹着舌进进出出色情地模拟出腿间即将发生的事情，王子异知道他在玩，就低低地笑出来，紧接着就把灼热的欲望楔进了入口。  
“……”这次没有喝酒，感觉敏锐，身体也更紧张，蔡徐坤痛地吸了一口气，手掐住了王子异的肩膀。王子异抬起头，看他咬住了嘴唇，就退后弯腰，寻到他的腿间，润滑剂足够多，热地融了顺着大腿间流下来。  
“……呀！”  
王子异把流下去的润滑剂一点一点舔上来，贴着蔡徐坤身上最细嫩的皮肤，这触感的刺激让蔡徐坤战栗。随后手指的扩张继续，让他几乎哭出来。穴口也被这次的润滑弄得更湿更软，他更易于打开了，可以更好地接纳他人的欲望。王子异还是温柔的。  
之后王子异的挺进便无所畏惧，揉搓胸口的手掌也没有了顾忌。蔡徐坤半透明的耳廓被牙齿细细密密地咬，下半身被插进深处的瞬间还被附带地舔了一下耳廓。那力度很重，贴的太近，能听到蔡徐坤一下变得更急促的呼吸，越急促越让人想用力折磨他。于是王子异又在不断地撞击里，用小腹摩擦他的性器，用舌头去碾他的舌头，直到他颤抖，直到自己的性器胀的更大，把湿热的甬道撑满，象征着更彻底的结合。  
直到蔡徐坤呜咽，他面色潮红，脸上都是泪水好像真的在哭，王子异又放缓动作，但每一次都顶地更深，更重，仿佛能听到里面撞击的声音。他轻轻吻蔡徐坤的侧脸，为下半身凶狠的性爱多一些至亲至柔的呵护。

蔡徐坤哭地更厉害。被身体里的凶器撞地支离破碎，被面上的吻照料的妥帖舒适，王子异太温柔了。  
这温柔仿佛深海火山旁的暖流，他因为渴望这股温暖不断地不断地沉入海中，直至海底。  
越渴望潜入越深，潜入越深越觉得骨骼肌肉都被密密麻麻的针尖刺入，看不见的压迫折断脊柱，骨缝和肌腱被撕裂。

欲念情潮，性事是一场巨大的安慰。  
蔡徐坤在王子异怀里，半梦半醒间又想起那弯弯曲曲的走婚桥，想起摩梭少女的裙摆，想起皮卡车上从车窗荡漾出去的，好笑的。  
“爱-情-万-岁——”  
“独-立-万-岁——”

这温柔终将把他压的粉身碎骨，死无全尸。

*  
第二天上午的飞机从丽江机场起飞，凌晨三点王子异就带着两个人的行李和一个低烧的蔡徐坤从客栈出发了（换成了轿车）。掉进湖里又经历一场疲惫的性爱，蔡徐坤平时那点存货不多的精神彻底耗尽了，一路贴着王子异睡睡醒醒。  
到了机场，在药店吃了退烧药，藏在黑色风衣、黑色渔夫帽和黑色口罩里面的蔡徐坤十分听话，全程跟着王子异，也不说话，只是几乎整张脸都被捂着，跟着走的时候不小心踩了王子异的鞋。  
“……对不起。”  
“哈哈哈，坤坤，没事。”  
王子异摸摸蔡徐坤的头。

然后就是飞行，到达，王子异还是不放心蔡徐坤，但是他的工作也不允许他只顾着陪着他。蔡徐坤就懵懵懂懂地跟着王子异坐车回了双子座。  
双子座的大堂依然美丽辉煌，范家的地产公司只找五星物业，大理石光可鉴人，玻璃门闪亮剔透。上班时间，只有前台物业和保安，以及几个进出的员工看到双子座知名钻石M4之一的王总穿着便服，带着一个浑身和满脸都漆黑的瘦高个儿，进了高管专用电梯。  
谁也想不到，这是曾经称霸两栋楼，离职引哗然，无人不知无人不晓的蔡特助。

电梯直达22层，这一层只有设计部门和少数高管，王子异和蔡徐坤的办公室就在这里。只是蔡徐坤的办公室已经空了，王子异揽着蔡徐坤的肩进了自己的办公室。  
工位在办公室门口的金秘书看到他俩点了点头，王子异回了个微笑，金秘书坐下，叹了口气，继续处理着之前的会议纪要。  
转过班台背后的书柜，就是王子异的休息室，面积不大，只有一张一米二的单人床，床下放着几个哑铃，旁边是个小型的盥洗室。这都是蔡徐坤最熟悉的地方，但他还是被王子异牵着走了进去，王子异让他坐在了床上。  
“坤坤。”  
王子异伸手给蔡徐坤摘下了帽子，口罩。  
蔡徐坤脸色很白，嘴唇有点干。  
“你在这里休息一下，等我开完会，回来找你，好吗？”  
意思是王子异会议结束后要过来找蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤看着王子异诚恳的眼睛，点了点头。药物导致他还是很困，熟悉的环境和适宜的温度也让他整个人都放松了。  
王子异又摸了摸蔡徐坤的头。

蔡徐坤醒来觉得口干舌燥，他先是盯着天花板思考了一下自己在哪儿，想起来之后又想知道几点了，看向两边。右边的床头柜上是电子钟，显示“19:03”，旁边是自己充着电的手机，还有一杯水，和两枚白色的药片。  
他坐起来，又看到床边有个衣架，上面是衬衫和裤子。  
他先拿起杯子喝水，杯子下面压着一张纸，王子异的笔记：“坤坤，把药吃了，我在你的办公室等你。”  
蔡徐坤心想，我的办公室？  
哦，对，我曾经的，办公室。

半个小时后，蔡徐坤站在盥洗室镜子前，一颗一颗系好袖口的扣子。  
仿佛蔡特助再次回到双子座，他走出休息室，王子异的办公室里空无一人，只亮了一盏沙发旁边的落地灯。  
窗外夜色弥漫，对面大楼灯光闪亮，这还是忙碌的时间，一切都意味着他们又回到熟悉的城市里。  
蔡徐坤站在落地窗前停留了一下，他的办公室稍小一些，但和王子异的办公室朝向一致。之前加班的深夜，他偶尔会站起来看看窗外的风景，曾经想象过王子异这一间办公室看到的东西有什么不一样。  
现在看来，风景其实是差不多的。

他走出办公室，发现秘书位也没有人，按理说金秘书远没有到下班时间，然后右转，朝着自己之前的办公室走去。  
站在门前，思考了一下，还是直接扭转门把手。  
门没锁。  
房间里有音乐声。他打门。  
很多人，都是他们最亲密的同事，朋友，还有尤长靖，而站在中间的，是穿着西装的王子异，手里还捧了一束花，是香槟玫瑰。  
音乐是英文女声轻柔的吟唱。  
大家都笑容满面，像是在庆祝什么事情，从表情上可以看出，真心实意地高兴。  
蔡徐坤完全没明白是怎么回事，他一步一步走过来，走到了王子异身边，一脸茫然：“这是？”  
王子异突然单膝跪地。  
他举起捧花。  
他说：“坤坤，和我在一起吧。”  
“我们认识很久了，我却没有读懂你的心。”  
“和我在一起，我不会再让你孤独，不会再让你疲惫。”  
“绝对，”王子异的眼底映出蔡徐坤自己的样子，“绝对不会再让你哭泣了。”  
“答应我好吗？”

蔡徐坤看着跪在自己面前的王子异，脸上的疑惑渐渐消散，他明白了这是怎么回事。  
他脸上带了一点暖意。  
他看着王子异，抿唇笑了一下。  
周围人都屏住呼吸等待着这一刻，他也没有看任何人，只看着王子异。  
他接过了王子异手中的花，一只手握着王子异的手把人拉起来，说：“我当然可以答应你。”  
他这么说。

就听到有人悠长的吐气声，蔡徐坤猜是朱正廷，但他还是注视着王子异，没去管任何人。  
非常温柔地，像王子异看他一样温柔。他微笑地说：“但是我有个问题要问你。”  
“如果我不答应你呢，如果我真的不愿意和你在一起呢？”  
”你还是愿意，像最近一直以来的这样，追逐着我，找我吗？“

王子异看着蔡徐坤，他剔透的唇弯出一个好看的弧度，微笑着问了他一个问题。  
身边的朋友发出一些细微的声音，他们在窃窃私语，他们在和自己说话，在提示，可是他的耳朵在听完蔡徐坤的问题之后再听不到说话声，只有音乐声如浪潮打入耳膜，把大脑里想的东西冲的干干净净。  
如果坤坤真的不愿意，真的就是不愿意和自己在一起。  
他为什么会不愿意和我在一起呢？  
那是因为我不够好。  
我没有好到可以把他留在身边。  
我不应该违背他的意愿，我应该顺着他的愿望，我应该实现他的愿望，这样他才能快乐，才能开心，才会感到幸福。  
只有他感到幸福，我才会幸福。

那个封存在他内心最深处的想法再一次地被挖掘出来。  
三年了，王子异变了很多，他不再随波逐流，不再对人听之任之，这是因为蔡徐坤的帮助，也是因为他个人的成长。  
可是一旦触及到他自己，那个真正的叫做“王子异”的个体，他没有任何改变。  
“如果你真的不愿意，那我还是希望你幸福，这样就好了。”  
王子异的眼神和笑容都要温柔地滴出水来。  
蔡徐坤还是看着王子异，他把手上的花放到一边的办公桌上，双手和王子异的双手握在一起。他的眼神里渗透出一种独特的情感，像是爱意，但又区别于恋人痴迷沉醉的爱，有点像——  
像一种看着孩子的眼神。  
像是看着珍宝的，满含着疼惜和哀伤。他握着王子异的双手，又问：“那么你爱我吗？”  
说话声音很小，说的很轻，但是所有人都听到了。  
这么一个惯例问题。

然而他们之间，此前，从未说过的爱。

王子异眨了眨眼，王子异的手指轻轻地动了一下，王子异的额头流下来一滴汗，王子异的眼珠转向了蔡徐坤身边的鲜花。  
蔡徐坤的眼神没变，他还是那样看着王子异。虽然这中间沉默的时间实在有点长了，长到王子异身边的朋友同事，都卸去了笑容看向王子异。  
王子异深呼吸了一下，然后说：“坤坤，我——”  
蔡徐坤放开了王子异的手，蔡徐坤说：“所以说，还是算了，我不答应你。”

“我是真的想离开你了，王子异。我也，绝不会再回到这间公司，绝不会再到这间办公室里工作，我会彻底离开这里。”  
此时他嘴角上扬弧度控制的非常好，让人觉得熟悉却又陌生。  
大家这才发现，这是属于蔡特助的笑容。  
不，他再也不会是蔡特助了，这只是蔡徐坤要和他们告别的笑容。  
“我不需要你实现我的愿望，我完全可以靠自己实现，我爱你，可能时至今日，依然还爱你，但是你不应该被我的爱捆绑，别因为我哭了就觉得我需要你照顾。”  
“我不需要任何人照顾，我不需要你的温柔和善意。”  
蔡徐坤后退了一步，他看向那束热烈的鲜花。  
“花很漂亮，是我喜欢的颜色，我就收下了。其他的，就不必了，还是有点残忍呢。”  
然后他看向大家，笑得耀眼夺目，这还是那个无敌的人，他抱着花，鞠了一躬，又直起身。  
“对不起让大家失望了！谢谢大家啦！”

随后转身，挥了挥手。  
“我走啦！”他几步走到办公室门口，打开门，迈出去，关上门。  
他走了。

*  
所有人都看着那扇关上的门。  
可能有人以为这是一场串通好的整人游戏。  
游戏的主角之一走了，另一个主角自十分钟前就未发一语，站在大家前面看着门口。  
直到——

“我也要走了。”是尤长靖的声音。  
尤长靖在地上拿起了自己的背包，直接走向了办公室的门，即将到门口的时候，他又返了回来，走到了王子异面前，挽起了右边的袖子。  
打了王子异左边的林彦俊一拳！  
“！！诶？你！”  
尤长靖脚步飞快，转身开门就走，门外传来一声穿透力极强的“困困！”。  
剩林彦俊在旁边捂着脸：“不是，为什么打我？打我干什么啊？啊？这家伙力气这么大的吗？看不出来诶……”

“咳咳……”朱正廷往前走了几步，他最近刚刚剪短了头发，身着一件长款西装，腰上一根细细的金属链系着，衬的身姿挺拔英俊，面容更显得高贵非凡。他解开了自己衬衣的袖口，走了几步到王子异面前。  
“哎，子异。”  
王子异听到叫自己，才回神看向朱正廷。  
然后被朱正廷一拳直中面门！  
朱正廷不愧是员工运动会拳击比拼第一名，这一拳毫无保留，王子异的鼻血一下涌了出来。  
“你这个渣男。”语毕，朱总监甩了甩手腕，转身也出去了。  
捂着脸的林彦俊更懵了，“不是？你发什么疯？”  
金秘书赶紧冲过去把纸巾递给王子异，其他人也都被吓了一跳，走的走，跑的跑。林彦俊回办公室找冰水敷脸也离开了，金秘书看王子异差不多止血也留了句“您今天回家早点休息”走了。最后只剩还站在原地的王子异。  
和坐在蔡徐坤之前的办公椅上，外来人员，范丞丞。

范丞丞站了起来，走到王子异身边。  
王子异也终于从刚刚的情绪里走出来，他看向范丞丞，苦笑了下：“我有点惨。”  
范丞丞用手指擦了下王子异脸上的血渍，然后搂上王子异的肩膀，在他的西装上蹭了蹭，一下笑出了声——  
“哈哈哈，哥哥，欢迎加入双子座失恋阵线联盟，我是你永远的盟友，范丞丞。”  
“让我们一起加油，好吗？”

 

*尾声*  
双子座，这座城市最高级的写字楼，坐落于最繁华的城市综合中心，这里的灯光彻夜不息，象征着这个城市年轻人的拼搏之心，奋斗之志。多少在校大学生路过这里都要抬头仰望，他们期待着有朝一日走进这里，那是身份和能力的象征。  
夜晚，灯火通明，双子座依然那么美丽。  
然而蔡徐坤走出双子座却没有回望一眼，他站在路边，没等几分钟叫的出租车就停在面前，他把花稳稳当当地放到后排座位，然后坐了进去。

他拨了一个号码，很快就被对方接起来，那边是个清朗的男声。  
“坤儿？怎么想起我来啦！”  
“周总，之前说的还算话吗？”  
那边的声音听起来非常激动：“那当然！！你终于处理完你的事情啦！太好了！等等，别叫周总，多见外啊，还叫之前的……”  
蔡徐坤笑笑：“那好，锐姐，明天我去找你。”  
“行行行行！！”

挂掉电话，蔡徐坤漫无目的地看着车窗外的风景，前排传来司机的声音：“帅哥，去见女朋友呀？花很漂亮啊。”  
蔡徐坤看向身旁的鲜花，眼底映出暖色。  
“这是别人送我的。”  
“……哟，别人送您的呀……”  
声音听起来非常尴尬。

“嗯，”蔡徐坤摸了摸花瓣，“一个朋友送我的。”  
“很好的朋友。”


	3. 撒体啦

*  
王子异推开门，小会议室入口处放着一把凳子，桌子对面坐着四个人，从左到右依次是卜凡、周锐、默默和现在他都不知道怎么定义和称呼的，蔡徐坤。  
这场可笑的，所谓的“追妻火葬场”和“职场cosplay”终于到了终点。王子异坐在面试者的位置，看着面前四个熟悉的人，还是非常礼貌谦逊地笑笑。  
“子异，上午好。”周锐笑得很无奈，把手上的资料发给了身边的三个人。  
“……今天我们将针对你的一个月试用期给出意见，确认一下你是否可以留在我们公司……”  
“当然，”周锐抬头，“你也可以有你的选择。”  
王子异点头。

自始至终蔡徐坤的目光都在手上的资料没有抬头。

我也可以有我的选择。  
王子异想着昨晚和大哥的那一通电话，目前手头堆着三个合作等着他去推进。过去的一个月有林彦俊和朱正廷的帮助，他可以尽情疯，但是没有不负责任继续下去的自由。王子异静静地看着面前的四个人，三双眼睛，还有一双他最喜欢的眼睛藏在额发后面。  
现在也称不上喜欢了，他想想最初他对这双眼睛的印象是——“眉目如画”。  
周锐顿了顿又开口：“那我宣布了，就是——”

王子异：“不好意思，周总，我想先说我的选择。”  
王子异很少这样打断别人，几人俱是一惊，只是蔡徐坤就这样也只是停下了手上翻页的动作，没有抬头看他。  
“……好的，子异，你说。”周锐说。  
王子异摊开手，他的手掌很大，胳膊长，这样的动作显露出他宽厚的胸膛，语气却是充满无奈的。  
“大家也知道我为什么来，”王子异神色是抱歉的，“很对不起，耽误大家的时间，但是这段时间我收获了很多，像是——”  
“重新活了一次，很抱歉，又很感谢。”

他看到蔡徐坤抬起头，于是看向那双眼，他们两个静静地望着彼此。一如很久之前那样。那个时候他们只要对视就知道彼此在想什么，蔡徐坤的眼底总是带着一丁点笑意，刚能察觉出来的程度，只有懂的人懂他。  
不过现在没有。  
王子异深呼吸，再开口：“所以现在，让一切结束吧。”  
注视着蔡徐坤也在蔡徐坤的注视下，说完了每一个字。

 

蔡徐坤猜到他会这么说。  
甚至他不这么说结局也不会根据他改变，难道真的让来自双子座的前公司副总在自己的小破事务所做前台？王子异可以烧钱演戏，没人有时间有精力陪他演，大家都需要做出点实在的东西，谁都是，蔡徐坤自己也是。  
不是他那帮辞职钱也能花到下辈子的纨绔朋友。  
可是听到他说“结束”，蔡徐坤心里还是有什么东西断掉了。

这场断断续续的拉锯战，最终是王子异宣布了“结束”。  
他宣布了开始，他又决定了结束。  
蔡徐坤看着王子异的眼睛。眼底波光粼粼，一片平静。

让一切结束吧。  
一个月前的一切，或许就不该开始。

*  
距离农历新年还有一个月，这座北方城市始终没有下雪。  
早晨六点，双子座被笼罩在冰冷的，说不清是雾还是霾的白色面纱中。这些雾气遮掩了那些彻夜亮起的灯光，保洁阿姨已经开始清扫，小心翼翼地不碰到那些承载着金融/房地产/互联网民工尸体的电脑椅，当然，时尚公司的都在公司休憩区睡沙发，或者摊在会议桌上了。  
其实也没有那么苦，大厦恒温28度，新风系统全年全天不间断，一个小时后醒来，去大厦专配的盥洗室的洗澡间冲一下，配有专门的沐浴露和洗发香波。楼下的无人便利店从一次性内裤到香体露一应俱全，咖啡机一排八个，中式早餐热气腾腾，除非你早饭想吃火锅或者松露，其他常规基本都能买到——秉范地产很注意所持商业的配套设施。  
在双子座，寒冷冬日，加班也不是很苦，早上七点半，大厦物业前台小妹到岗打卡，又开启了新的一天。

可是有的人很苦。  
一晚上蔡徐坤翻了八百次身，面朝电暖气，烤的脸干，屁股冷，背朝电暖气，感觉裤子外面盖的三层羽绒服要着火了，鼻涕结冰。  
距离市中心双子座25公里外的两区交接处，有这样一栋十层小楼，一到二层是个便民超市，早上六点门口准时堵满大爷大妈，三四层被各种早、小学、中学、成人教育挤满，隔着一条不到三米的走廊竞相拉客，愤怒嘶吼着“您孩子一看就需要学英语”“不！学国学！”“走出国门走向世界！”“世界个屁啊中美贸易战打死你！”“打死你！”……五层往上，一直到八层是公寓，那些年大家不区分公寓和住宅，只当公寓水电贵很高档，现在明白坑爹之处，早早脱胎换骨出了十三家婚纱摄影、三家美甲美睫，还有好多家说不清道不明的“艺术工作室”。九层一分为二，楚河汉界非常清晰，一半瑜伽教室，开了十年，一半架子鼓教室，好像还兼有卖鼓功能。  
十层，冬天最冷，夏天奇热，好在现在大厦空调检修，只有冷，蔡徐坤窝在办公室一边的沙发上，好不容易于早上七点，睡着了。  
这层只有一家公司，BBL会计事务所，三个月前挂牌，接手了上一个天使轮后就解散的手游公司的空间和家具，由三个老板带领着两个员工运营着。

又过了一个小时几分钟，这家事务所的大老板周锐刷了门禁，走进公司，这手游公司别的一般，安保设施极佳。周锐个子不算太高，长发随意地扎在脑后，长相秀气，一看就很聪明。之所以是大老板，在于他出钱最多，股份最多，人确实不傻，大蔡徐坤7岁，康奈尔硕士，蔡徐坤升SA那年周锐刚从新加坡调过来，一来便成为了全城市公司最年轻的经理，在一干有点谢顶的领导队伍中，他头发不合时宜的长了。  
不熟悉的人总觉得他有点严厉，看报告总是一言不发，眉头紧皱，语速极快。蔡徐坤却不怕他，周锐一来，蔡徐坤就被调到他手下，一开始也不适应，直到有天他们发现，对方也是湖南老乡。有剁辣椒，就不会闹太僵，周锐总担心在这北方城市没多少人能和他吃到一起，直到蔡徐坤出现。  
他欣赏蔡徐坤的才华，还有那份甚至超过才华的勤奋，他总说蔡徐坤看上去飘飘忽忽，但是性子扎实，“就是你那张脸太有欺骗性了”。  
蔡徐坤摸摸自己的脸，抬抬眉毛，未置可否。

八点半才上班，周锐却来得这么早，他进来环顾四周，这破手游公司还整了个前台，目前他们也没招到前台小妹，偶尔他自己来当，一边看表一边接客，绕过前台是开放办公区……只有开放办公区，还有就是隔出去的一大一小两间会议室。可见为了模拟硅谷那种轻松自由的开放氛围，这手游公司把自己赶上了无私密办公区域的末路，最终死于一场老板找出纳拿钱被程序员群殴的事件。  
蔡徐坤在墙角躺着，旁边放着白色的油汀电暖气，这沙发很低，周锐隔着办公桌看不见他通宵看表的可怜弟弟，于是在走向自己工位的时候，非常可怜地被吓到了。  
“……哎呦我……我的坤儿啊，咱能不这么可怜吗？”  
周锐心疼地赶紧走过去，蔡徐坤脚下蹬的都是衣服，可见他睡前做好了防寒准备却都被自己踢走了。

周锐怕这样下去蔡徐坤感冒，过了会儿还是叫醒了他，蔡徐坤睁开迷茫的双眼，看向周锐。周锐笑了。蔡徐坤现在烫了一头小卷毛，非常细碎的那种，被折磨了一夜，一团团不听话地站起来，他现在像个流浪街头的巨型贵宾犬，头发膨胀出了平时两倍的大小，非常可爱。于是周锐关爱道：“坤宝贝，看完了吗？”  
蔡徐坤意识根本没被唤醒，但是一个SA回答他的经理无论过了多少年都应该像条件反射：“看完了都做了批注，下午可以给甲方开会。”  
周锐摸摸蔡徐坤的头：“乖。”  
“但是锐哥求求你，下次不要这样了，你现在住的也不远，回去睡吧，好不好？”  
“……”蔡徐坤看着周锐担忧的双眼，揉揉眼，继续躺下睡了。  
然后就被周锐震天怒吼叫醒，要求他现在下楼，坐上他给他打的专车，回他三公里远的家睡一觉，下午两点出现在公司，准备参加四点的会。  
蔡徐坤站着承受这声波攻击，回：“那PPT……”  
“你！别！管！了！我！会！看！的！”  
蔡徐坤马上：“好好好。”穿衣服准备下楼。  
临出门又听到周锐的声音。  
“这都已经被我抓到六次了……怎么那么可怜啊我们坤儿，妈妈给你找个生活助理吧……”  
蔡徐坤一边晕晕乎乎的摁电梯，一边笑。  
助理？成啊，到时候兼个前台，就是开多少啊？两千？只能自己倒贴钱了。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，现在就一个case，还是周锐朋友的公司，什么时候结款还不清楚，周扒皮家也没有余粮啊。  
更何况两千能招来什么人……？  
现在的自己这么low一个还要助理……

蔡徐坤上了周锐专门为他打的帕萨特，仍心有戚戚，突然就想起在双子座的日子。正准备在这个早晨沉湎一下就听到司机说“您好已经到了！”，只得放弃，拖着身子下车，回家。  
他没再住之前的地方，哄了尤长靖一个礼拜，搬到了这个离现在上班更近的老小区，独单，三十平米，二楼，每天早上都在楼下早点摊炸油条的香气中醒来。他爬了十八级台阶，摸钥匙开门，进屋，地上依旧是衣服，左边是干净的右边是脏的，规矩地堆着，但是却没有什么吃的，还算是干净，走了三步就是床，脱了外套直接栽倒。  
好在老小区的暖气非常充足，蔡徐坤穿着件灰色的毛衣，就在床上睡着了。  
连红衣绿裤都没来得及换。

三个多月前来到周锐这边，周锐还叫了一个朋友，三人合资开了这个合伙事务所。周锐出资最多，在业界也有一些名声，主管了整个工作室的管理和行政，找完地方招人，另外那个人叫卜凡，周锐的学弟，和蔡徐坤出资相等，多些企业和银行的资源，主要负责找项目，蔡徐坤就先带着周锐刚招的两个女孩把Case承担下来。刚开始也是周锐主责，蔡徐坤离开圈子三年，政策和导向都变了不少，但他只用了一个礼拜调整便开始上手，周锐了解他的能力也就放开了。这个小小的事务所刚刚起步，很多东西还需要大家长操心，没有太多时间给他调整，他就再一次发了狠对自己，要自己马上恢复到过去的百分百。  
只是周锐眼里蔡徐坤还是当年那个让他又爱又恨的下属、弟弟，总是监督着他注意身体，要求他休息，把握节奏。总说蔡徐坤，甚至好几次真的生气了，说什么“本事务所很可能因合伙人太快过劳死在业界一炮走红”，蔡徐坤只好嘴上答应，依旧不管。  
但是蔡徐坤也可以很坦诚地说，他不是用工作转移注意力。需要放下的事情在他离开时就彻底放下了——周锐是半年前找的他，那时他说“10月答复你”，其实已经开始准备辞职的事情，后来被几瓶红酒加快了辞职的进度，又被一场旅行和双子座楼上的闹剧早早结束了待业在家的悠闲生活，最后在9月底的一个晴朗夜晚，给了周锐一通电话，第二天就带着钱和CPA证书来了。  
双子座总说蔡特助是个冰雕美人，离得比冰山近，却和冰山一样冷，冷静冷酷冷感，殊不知蔡徐坤也是模块化处理感情，一面是一团糟的感情，另一面对待事业也绝不会意气用事，离职第一天就在看四大最新的培训资料。  
此时此刻，累，忙碌，不体面，蜗居在一个小房子，每天上班要排队等十分钟的电梯，困了是两包速溶冲来喝，总是晚上十点才想起晚饭没吃懒得烧水于是干吃泡面。夜晚，蔡徐坤盯着显示器，不知道是脸上长出了表格还是Excel里出现了带着黑眼圈人脸，再看一眼时间，啊，凌晨一点。  
刚开始，就是难，但是那种暌违了两年多的感觉又回来了。  
只要努力，就可以被认可，可以达到自己想要的目的。眼前是能预估的付出与切实明确的目标，蔡徐坤只觉得脚踩的是地，心也在应该在的地方。  
这种感觉曾一路支撑他成长，迈过所有的难题，却在一个人面前败下阵来，荡然无存。好在现在又回来了，辛苦都是暂时的，蔡徐坤知道什么在终点等着他。  
凌晨一点的表格远比双子座落地窗外的灯火更加温暖。

晚上六点，得到甲方董事会对于审计报告的反馈。  
周锐笑笑：“虽然我们庙小，但是我们佛大，另一个分公司的case来了。”  
蔡徐坤扬扬眉。  
周锐拍他肩膀：“蔡总，我请客，去不？”  
“干嘛不去？”

两个人带着蔡徐坤手底下的两个女孩，又给还在甲方那边的另一位二老板卜凡打电话，终于凑齐BBL的五员大将，在一家湘菜馆举行了庆功宴。  
卜凡山东人，除了高兴只有一句话：“咋每次团建都是湘菜啊？”  
除了他，剩下的四个湖南人转过身来。  
“哦该咯？”  
看着冒着热气的四位同事，一米九的大哥卜凡也只能龟怂。  
“没啥，真好吃！”

晚上周锐开车送蔡徐坤回家。一上车蔡徐坤就睡着了，等再醒来就是周锐叫醒他，说到了。  
“对啦，坤坤，”周锐表情挺严肃的，“你刚刚睡着都说梦话了。”  
蔡徐坤：“不可能吧？”  
“我听得清清楚楚的，”周锐模仿蔡徐坤闭眼靠着椅背的样子，“你就这样，突然来一句，‘没事，领导，我在呢’，怎么了，说给我听的啊？”  
蔡徐坤没说话。  
周锐继续碎碎念：“我没给你这么大压力吧蔡总？你没必要梦里还给我下保证书啊，不过怎么叫我领导呢，当初你这家伙给我起的锐姐叫到我离职……哎你就是太累了，我告诉你你这几天什么都别干，收尾让默默做，你给我好好休息听到没？一点也不注意自己的身体，我告诉你，到我这个时候你再看吧，有你受的……”  
“锐姐，你现在也很年轻，相信你自己。”蔡徐坤打断了周锐，开车门，“我走啦，感谢款待。明天我可要迟到……”  
周锐突然想起了什么，赶在蔡徐坤关车门前喊了一句：“迟到可以别超过十点啊！”  
蔡徐坤摇了两下手，表示听到了。

他的心情突然不好了。  
因为他完全想不起来做了什么梦。  
真的有点可惜。

*  
结果蔡徐坤还真睡过了，十点钟他骑着共享单车到楼下，电梯这会儿没什么人了不用等，周锐的电话就过来，他接起来，没信号又断了，只得等这年代久远的电梯摇上了十层再被周锐吼。  
刷过门禁，缺少前台的公司始终像个神秘的x销组织，蔡徐坤进去看到默默和另一个女孩小婕也没在工位上，站着来回张望。一看到他默默就又比划又唇语“快去快去”，指着小会议室。  
蔡徐坤低声问：“什么事啊？”  
“好像是面试。”  
蔡徐坤没明白面试叫自己干嘛，说好的周锐负责所有的人力行政，不让这种麻烦事影响自己，他实在是对面试有了一些心理阴影，无论面人还是被面。脚步迟缓，周锐又一个电话打过来，手机狂震，蔡徐坤没办法，只好推开小会议室门进去。  
然后又原路倒退出来。

嗯？  
怎么回事呢？  
太累了吧，怎么会出现幻觉呢？  
昨天的梦没醒吧？  
哈哈哈。

默默和小婕看着他又笑又小声自言自语地在屋里转圈，眼神都有点惊恐。  
直到周锐从里面喊：“坤儿啊，怎么进来又出去了呢？”  
蔡徐坤站定原地，停了三秒，舔了下嘴唇，又进了会议室。  
会议室里三个人，桌子左边，卜凡和周锐，右边，一个穿白衬衣的男人，这个角度看，能发现这个男人发型很有个性，两边剃短，上面留长，整齐地拢在脑后。  
衬衣男坐得很直很正，侧面就能看到他壮实的肩膀和微微鼓起的胸肌。  
蔡徐坤脸上没什么表情，坐在了周锐另一边，桌上放了这人的简历，嗯，学历不错，就是工作经历过于单一，始终在一个企业。  
得看什么岗位。  
“什么岗位啊周总？”  
“你的助理。”

蔡徐坤终于爆发了。  
然而他的爆发像是一个肥皂泡，“啪”一声之后就剩点地上的水，一点力气都没有，他身体还坚持地撑在椅子上，语气是彻底化了：“……周总，您是认识秉范地产的范总吗？”  
周锐很惊讶地看着眼前一脸生无可恋的蔡徐坤：“秉范，本地的上市房企，刚在青岛投了一个200亿的大型商业项目，很有名啊……”  
“所以你认识吗？”蔡徐坤鼻子呼出很重一口气。  
“不认识。”  
蔡徐坤又看二老板哈士奇、不，卜凡，：“卜总呢？”  
卜凡微微一笑：“我也刚来啊，啥情况？不过我青岛人哈哈哈。”  
蔡徐坤低下头，扫了眼简历，那个名字和照片，又去看坐在对面的应聘者，那张眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴巴解构重组他都能记得清清楚楚的脸，叹了一口气，无奈地说：“你们是合起伙来玩我吗！？”  
“没有啊，蔡总！”卜凡完全不知道发生了啥。  
“说啥啊呢，坤儿？”周锐歪着头看他。

而对面的王子异语气认真，态度格外端正，他吐字清晰，声音低沉：“没有玩你，坤——不是，不好意思，蔡总。”  
那双眼睛，带着点尴尬和局促，又清澈的像一汪泉水。

哗啦，冰凉刺骨，泼了蔡徐坤一脸。  
“我，绝对，不同意！”

*  
“蔡总，这位王先生是想实习……”  
“实习？你知道他身价几个亿吗？”  
“但是确实很坦诚，而且能力也很强，他能帮你写文件，还能无偿开车接送……对，形象好，能做我们公司前台！”  
“说得对！”  
“让他当前台，他……确实可以——不是，不是这样的！”  
“而且是不要工资，对吧？”  
“对。”  
“你看！不要工资诶~”  
“？我给你俩倒贴钱行不，绝对不行！”  
“哎，你怎么这么执拗啊你这孩子？”  
“他能干嘛呀？他是能干但是他在我们这里他能干嘛？他过了CPA吗？”  
“啊……这个……”  
“不好意思蔡总，麻烦你看下简历后面的资料，人家ACCA过了六门哦？”  
“……哦，对，我忘了，你和我说过的……”

蔡徐坤摔门而去，走之前留了一句话。  
“不要再给我设套了！他要来！我就走！退股，撤资。”

蔡徐坤出了十层大楼，准备走回家。他被气得不行，王子异是怎么回事？稍微好一点就阴魂不散，他们家破产了吗？用不着他上班了吗？要不要开之前的微信号问问林彦俊朱正廷之类的？是出什么事了？  
怎么可能出事！  
干嘛这样？这又是范丞丞的主意吗？到底是谁，周锐被下药了吗？肯定是卜凡，他们青岛人串通一气！什么玩意儿？！真的好……好无话可说啊！王子异怎么就这么听他们的？王子异一点也不像之前认识的那个人了！天哪，自己竟然给他做了三年的助理！  
他越想越气，越气越要在心里骂，把范丞丞朱正廷林彦俊周锐卜凡转着圈骂了个遍，尤长靖后来认错态度良好逃过一劫，心里越骂脚步越快，不到二十分钟竟然走到了自家的老小区。蔡徐坤往单元门走着，瞥到有个CHANEL套装的妇人正在和早点摊老板搭话，就多看了两眼，之前的职业习惯已经让他养成条件反射，这是今年春季最新的款式，拿到的真早……  
蔡徐坤停下脚步，原来是这样。  
“姑姑？”  
他就职的三年，集团HR BP从来都和他说，“小蔡，和子异一样，叫我姑姑就行了。”

“姑姑，不好意思，您请进……”蔡徐坤让王子异姑姑在门外等了一会儿，用二十秒时间把所有地上的衣服卷进了床底下，又邀请对方进来。  
对方显然是受过非常良好的礼仪教育，进屋也只看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，直接坐在沙发上，因为感知到了蔡徐坤的尴尬并没有四处观察。  
“好久不见了，小蔡。”  
蔡徐坤刚过了一个筋疲力尽的早上，此刻却依然能保持着谦逊的微笑和挺拔的坐姿：“是的，起码有四个月了。啊，您请喝茶——”  
王子异姑姑举起玻璃茶杯，“谢谢，”抿了一口，接着说，“对的，上次见面，还是你给我交辞呈那天。”  
蔡徐坤点头，“是的。”

蔡徐坤直接去找的王子异姑姑，绕过了王子异。  
姑姑没说什么，只是表示，既然你决定了那好。  
蔡徐坤知道她不会挽留自己，还是道谢，就去继续进行他的辞职准备。

“那您这次来的意图是……”蔡徐坤问道。  
姑姑笑了一下，她已经不年轻了，眼角有扬起来的纹路。  
“我希望你，你能给子异在你身边工作的机会。”  
蔡徐坤没有说话。  
“就像我当初给你机会一样。”  
姑姑放下了茶杯。

当初？  
蔡徐坤也放下茶杯。  
他想起来了，所以现在才这么讨厌面试。

 

当初的二十多场面试分为三个组，从报名人数从多到少排序，依次为区域营销合伙人、总经理第一秘书，还有报的人数最少的副总经理特殊助理。蔡徐坤一眼就觉得，这三个组招的都是最后这个从名字来看就觉得不合理的职位，事实也确实是这样。电话面试、网络面试，在咖啡馆进行一对一面试，之后又邀请他们来双子座，蔡徐坤到的时候等候区有一男一女，面前都放着咖啡，一个人看手机一个人看书，一个Tom Ford一个Prada。他自己穿了一身深蓝底条纹西装，之前在香港定做的——最近备战面试他又瘦了一些，快要和去年在香港支援时相当，只有这件西装合身。一坐下就有很漂亮的女孩来问喝什么，蔡徐坤淡淡地说了句热水，观察了一下，黑色连衣裙是私服，妆要更精致更浓一点。  
这并不是严格意义上的“服装制作”公司，已经带有明显一些时尚杂志社的气质和氛围，来往的工作人员看起来也以年轻人为主。没坐多久，便邀请他与另外两人进去。这么重要的职位，竟然进行小组面谈。面试官也是个年轻女孩，按照座位次序，依次询问了过往工作经历。有外人在，都说的含蓄，但是再含蓄也一下凸显出蔡徐坤是个四大出身的高级会计师，来自完全不同的领域。  
另外两人有意无意地把视线递过来看他，蔡徐坤无所谓，走到这一步就是这个意思。  
谁输谁赢还不一定。  
这次面谈持续了二十分钟，结束之后各自离开，蔡徐坤却在双子座楼下接到了电话，声音是刚刚的面试官，请他再上来，说有事情想谈谈。蔡徐坤欣然应允，这不像一场面试而像下棋，双方都在猜下一步，这次上去就第一次见到了身为集团HR BP的姑姑，职务由董事会授权。  
姑姑自我介绍过后直接问，为什么要应聘这个职位？  
蔡徐坤眨眨眼，知道此刻就是那个机会，微笑了一下，回答姑姑。  
“据我了解，贵公司高层中总助一名，已经工作三年，副总经理两名，其中一位是公司元老，而另一位是去年年中就职的王子异副总。”他从姑姑的眼底看到了一些极细微的情感变化。  
“我猜测，我应聘的职位就是他的特殊助理，而我。”蔡徐坤停顿了一下。  
“正是为他而来。”

三年前的蔡徐坤，说出这句话语气沉稳，却带着些张扬。  
但他没说清楚，其实完整句应该是——正是为了睡他而来。是的，从一开始，蔡徐坤到王子异身边，就是看上了王子异的身体和王子异那双惹人怜爱的眼睛。

 

蔡特助是后来成就的，在蔡特助之前，这个男人总是被称为“那个蔡徐坤”。  
他是同期进公司最早升入SA的，在周锐手底下干了一年，风头更胜，周锐却离职了。蔡徐坤问理由，周锐回答“有点累，歇会儿，想扎辫子，公司不让”。蔡徐坤完全不能理解，他只觉得无论是周锐还是自己都靠着智商情商平步青云，敢狂也能狂。  
周锐摇摇头，走之前提醒他：“你也是，自己的事情还是注意点。”  
蔡徐坤这时反倒没什么表情，只说：“有空一起吃饭。”

那个蔡徐坤很厉害，负责，敢拼，三天可以只睡个位数，洗个澡就能上会过报告。那个蔡徐坤人也不错，彬彬有礼，只是对人总是淡淡的，捉摸不透的样子，不抽烟，应酬也从不喝酒，就是微笑。  
“但是，那个蔡徐坤，不知道你听说过没有……”  
“什么？”  
“好像是Gay。”  
“Oops！”  
“对对，好像见过他和楼下金融公司的一个投资经理……”  
“不，是个健身教练！”  
“他每周人都不一样啊……”  
蔡徐坤在茶水间门外站着，一边听一边笑，他哪儿有那么厉害，工作以来也只换了五任男友；怎么会以周为间隔，就这个工作强度，每周换一个男友，每个最多能见两面。他是个需要爱情和陪伴的男人，样子好看，也懂得取悦别人，出手阔绰，酒吧夜店，看上就追，从来没有拒绝他的。  
他又会，又美，对于别人，何乐而不为？  
咳嗽了一声，里面瞬间安静，他走进去笑着打招呼，接咖啡，特别想说一句，健身教练怎么了，我男朋友的腹肌真的价值千金。  
楼下那个投资经理长得像金城武，可惜是前前任了。  
那个蔡徐坤，是颜控，一旦看上身体和脸，当下就会行动。周锐离职后两人吃饭，他给周锐解释：“只能爱皮囊啊。去了解一个人的性格，要好长时间，爱他的灵魂，又费精力，相比起恋爱过程的那些心理，工作更有成就感，也更有趣吧？”  
周锐：“？那你这样不算谈恋爱吧？”  
“怎么会？”蔡徐坤亮出腕表。“工资只有我的六分之一，还送我礼物，很爱我的。”  
“噫……这浮夸的款式，关键你也没少给他吧。”  
“没时间陪总得花钱哄着。”  
周锐总结：“你这不是恋爱，是追星。”  
蔡徐坤吃一口小炒肉的辣椒，辣得吐舌头：“我只会这样爱人。”

风水轮流转，说的是人事，总有人喜欢张扬奋进的员工，也有人不喜欢，更有人不喜欢他。SA的第三年，蔡徐坤结束一场对方撒泼打滚要求他走心的恋情，又被卷进一场莫名其妙的派系斗争，一夜之间从跨国企业的case换到一个纺织厂的年终审计，半路接手，带一个刚毕业的A1。蔡徐坤有心理准备照样微笑，换了组意味着换了经理，去驻场前与新经理握手。  
对方是个四十岁左右的男人，名叫Kevin，家里有个四岁的女儿。  
“握手就不必了，我是个父亲，要注意健康。”  
蔡徐坤才敛了笑容，回答：“好。”

这纺织厂还让两个人看苎麻线装订的真·账本，A1是个毛头小子，非常积极，蔡徐坤一边想着Kevin的死法一边在厂里遛弯，突然看到厂房的拐角，两个穿操作服的工人，一男一女，面对面站着。吸引他过去的是，那个男的远比一般男性工人高，肩膀也更宽。  
纺织厂，为了操作安全人人都只露出一双眼，蔡徐坤凑近，看那女工人摘下了口罩，是个小姑娘。男工人也摘下来。  
这个长相，清爽。  
“组长，”男工人先说话了，他眨眨眼睛，“您有什么事情吗？”  
女孩说话了：“你一会儿下班之后有空吗？”  
“……对不起，是我今天有什么操作失误吗？”  
“没有，就是问你能不能出去玩。”  
男工人眼球转了转，“实在对不起，我晚上有事。”  
“哼，”女孩冷笑了一下，“那明天午饭时间，你再到这里来。”  
转身就走了。  
“诶？”留男工人在原地。  
蔡徐坤又观察了一下，在纺织工厂灰色的连体操作服里，这个男人宽肩、劲腰、长腿，一张清爽帅气的脸。  
一双很简单的眼睛。

蔡徐坤得到了意外收获，开始留意这个男工。第二天中午他又溜达过来，看到组长给了男工一个饭盒，男工打开吃了一个什么东西，就退还回去，不欢而散。蔡徐坤没有明白，这女孩分明是他的组长，他却敢这样扫兴，又觉得这男人与一般工人气质相差太大，开始好奇。  
两周后，审计临近尾声，蔡徐坤在厂里散步活动颈椎，走过熟悉的角落，听到一声短促的：“王子异！”  
“组长。”  
蔡徐坤赶紧躲起来看。  
女孩和男人好像下午轮休，穿了私服，夏天，蔡徐坤直接被那胸肌顶起来的衬衣吸引了目光，就听到女孩说：“我喜欢你你没发现吗？”  
男人带着歉意说：“组长，你能喜欢我，我真的很高兴。”  
“你也教了我很多，很负责，是个很好的人，谢谢你。”  
然后摸摸女孩的头发：“可是对不起，我无法回应你的感情。”  
“很抱歉。因为明天，我实习期满就要离开了。”  
女孩捂着脸哭起来。

哎可怜的小姑娘……  
不过这个王子异——  
好帅呀！  
蔡徐坤马上回办公室，问一个对接的财务，是不是有个工人叫王子异，得到对方既难堪又尴尬的表情。  
“这事儿你们乙方公司也知道啦？哎真的不知道这些富二代怎么想的……”  
蔡徐坤了解清楚原委一击掌，原来是这样！

 

于是，面对着姑姑，他把声线压低，回答道:“我是为王子异副总辞职的（其实是case结束和Kevin请假结果被拒绝还遭到羞辱直接辞职，顺便把Kevin买A货包的订单截图发给了Kevin老婆）。我会让他知道，他真实的（床上）能力，也会帮助他在目前公（恋）司（爱）发（关）展（系）中达到他（我）的目的。”  
接下来是一句公关:“他从英国回来这么快入职，可见董事会对他未来的行动充满希冀，但是真正实行下去，需要有一个非本体系的人，打破规则和成见，帮助他推动一切开始。”

以上内容，真的都在括号里，最后一句完全是主题升华的虚假抒情。  
结果三年后再看，只有最后一句话实现了。  
当然，睡也睡了，可惜蔡徐坤好像是丧失主动权被睡的那个。

 

三年前的姑姑回答:“希望目标如此明确的你，能改变我的侄子。以后叫我姑姑就行。”  
三年后的姑姑又说:“当初我给了想和他谈恋爱的你一次机会，这次你也给他一次机会，不行吗？”  
蔡徐坤对于姑姑知道他当初动机不纯也不惊讶，哼哼着回答:“我现在不想和他谈恋爱了，姑姑，怎么你们都帮着他？”  
这语气仿佛他才是那个撒娇的侄子，蔡徐坤有时候气场很弱势，声音越来越低，很沮丧的样子，但这才是他最固执的时刻。  
姑姑拿出手机，拨了微信电话，音乐声过去，问现在有空吗，对面回答有空，就把屏幕转过来。  
蔡徐坤一看到，声线有点颤抖：“董事长……”  
那边语气慢悠悠，是个围着酒红色披肩，头发银白烫卷的老妇人，说话语气很慢：“小蔡，你离开公司了，就叫我奶奶吧。”  
这下不仅是侄子，还是孙子了。  
“子异这个孩子，被我们惯坏了，给你添了不少麻烦。在这里，奶奶给你道歉。”  
“没有没有没有……我们还是朋友的。”  
“那你答应奶奶一件事，好不好？”  
“您说……”  
奶奶挺直腰背，说话中气十足：“你给他一个机会，锻炼他一下，教训教训他！磨一磨他们王家祖传的这个……这个倔脾气……”  
这是哪儿一出和哪儿一出？蔡徐坤心想怎么就想我锻炼他，他是我的创造营还差不多，迟迟没有回答。  
奶奶说：“你们孩子之间的事情，我们不明白，子异这个孩子，也是因为从小我们教育的问题，和很多孩子不一样。”  
是，确实不一样，人太好太善良，又体贴又温柔。  
“他总是在想能为别人做什么，他自己真正的想法，不仅我们不知道，他自己也无法感知了。”  
正因为这样，我才退出了。

当初那个自以为是，实际却孤立无援的自己好像出现在眼跟前，蔡徐坤只是低着头听着。  
他想起了一年前去机场接王子异的时候，也就是那天，他真的明白了，这是个看不到终点的赛道——  
“……不过，我前不久加入了本市天使投资人联盟，接触了很多新兴产业的小微企业……”  
蔡徐坤一下抬起了头。  
“小蔡，其实你们这个事务所更多还是面向小型企业，对吧？”  
董事长不愧是董事长，奶奶不愧是奶奶。  
“所以，小蔡，奶奶拜托你。”  
姑姑也正襟危坐：“姑姑也是。”  
“给王子异一个机会，让他也体会体会，你当初有多辛苦。”  
蔡徐坤摸了一下额头，真奇怪，王子异的亲人却要让自己锻炼他。  
“而我其实，并不想他太累。”

他对王子异，还是带着好多说不清楚的，也说不出口的情绪。  
情绪归情绪，期待值早已归零，很多事情已成定局，一个月两个月又有什么区别？  
最后给周锐发了微信：“让他来吧。”

 

*  
果不其然。  
蔡徐坤出电梯转身，BBL会计事务所门口，风光无限，双子座“想嫁榜”排名第一的道明“异”王总，正式又端庄地坐在前台的位置。  
两个人隔着玻璃门目光交接，空气都凝滞了，蔡徐坤没有向前迈步，王子异也没有动。空气像是被施加了魔法，冻住了两个人。蔡徐坤又看向那双眼睛，还是黑白分明的简单，可是已经不一样了。  
直到另一个电梯出来个大高个，推着蔡徐坤：“哎，坤哥，干啥呢，咋了要翘班啊？”  
“前台~给我们开下门。”  
前台小哥王子异站起身来，白衣黑裤，挺拔又干净简约，他摁键，打开了玻璃门，鞠躬问好：“蔡总，卜总，早上好！”  
卜凡还是揽着蔡徐坤，对着新来的前台非常兴奋：“呀，早上好~”  
蔡徐坤：“……”还是推开了卜凡，卜凡很有眼力见，迅速溜走。门厅又剩蔡徐坤和王子异两个人，蔡徐坤看了王子异一会儿，然后从包里掏出一张纸。  
“王……子异，这个，”双子座那场求婚一般的闹剧之后，他第一次和他说话，“给你，希望你好好遵守。”  
王子异看看蔡徐坤，又看看那张纸，双手接过，回答：“好的，蔡总。”

【一、不许找我喝酒；  
二、不许给我抹药；  
三、不许找范丞丞。】  
王子异盯着看了很久，然后叠好放到自己包里。

上午的天光映进来，王子异起身走到办公区去拉窗边的卷帘。蔡徐坤正盯着电脑屏幕，突然拿起一盒旺仔牛奶喝起来。  
王子异朝蔡徐坤看了一眼，他看上去有些疲惫，黑眼圈明显。他不知道的是，昨夜蔡徐坤写坏了太多纸，中间稿从“身体接触”换到“不合理身体接触”甚至“有性暗示身体接触”。  
也不知道五分钟前这盒旺仔牛奶就空了。

周锐给王子异的职位定位为蔡徐坤的助理，兼职前台，成为了公司唯一的行政+会服人员。前一个活儿刚结束，大家都闲下来，蔡徐坤看点培训资料，一天也不说一句话，周锐还在整理一些公司的资料。卜凡最近联系的一个有戏，在公司露个脸就走了。  
默默和小婕就非常不适应了。  
默默和蔡徐坤出身一个公司，只是晚三届，也没把他当老板。这姑娘一上午盯着186的王子异扫地，拉窗帘，收拾会议室，实在是忍不了了，腿一蹬滑到蔡徐坤身边，宛如X教授。  
“老板。”  
“周锐是你老板。”  
“他又没助理！”  
蔡徐坤左手撑在桌子上支着下巴：“干嘛？”  
“这帅哥是谁啊？”  
“刚不是自我介绍了吗，王子异，怎么，看上了？”  
“……我怎么敢，我实在是觉得太奇怪了！怎么会有这种，这种……”默默伸手一指，王子异正在整理一个空工位上的资料，背对着他们，“……怎么会有穿着和我爱豆杂志同款衬衣的帅哥当我们公司的前台啊！”  
蔡徐坤飞了默默一眼，没说话。  
“蔡总。”王子异突然转过身来，蔡徐坤和默默都被吓了一跳，椅子撞到了一起发出“咣”的一声。  
“没事吧？”王子异走过来。  
蔡徐坤马上站起来：“什么事情？”  
王子异停住了脚步：“是想问您这部分甲方的分析材料放在哪儿？”  
蔡徐坤一把推走默默，“资料归档，你负责的。”

一上午王子异忙前忙后，他做事非常认真，蔡徐坤猜他也在用电脑处理一些工作的事情，真的不能理解何必这样大费周章。王子异就对自己有这么深的执念吗？  
不是对自己吧，只是对自己拒绝他的这件事吧……今天确实不忙，很快到了中午周锐说欢迎新同事大家一起出去吃，俩姑娘都鼓掌，卜凡不在，五个人就去吃饭了。  
“那还是湘菜馆？”周锐问。  
“好耶！”此刻的湖南人和外地人的比例依旧是4:1.  
“……换个地方吧，”蔡徐坤穿上大衣，“不想吃辣的，我请客。”  
小婕&默默：“诶诶诶诶……为什么？”

最后五个人坐周锐的越野去了附近的一家酸菜鱼，女孩子也无所谓就嘻嘻哈哈，王子异又郑重地自我介绍了一下，被两个妹妹问到之前的公司，啊原来是那个传说中引领国潮时尚的品牌，诶是不是见过很多明星呀？哦哦哦！那现在最火的那个艺人呢！你们公司最新的联名设计有点好看，但是太考验身材啦……诶那你在之前的公司是做什么工作的？  
王子异点头，张口就是鬼话，“坐前台。”  
女孩子们又惊讶，啊，那么大的公司竟然是男前台？  
蔡徐坤心想，王子异公司的前台小妹Lisa如果知道了偶像就这样顶替了自己的位置肯定不知道该哭还是该笑。  
默默太机灵了，一下就反应过来：“诶，我就觉得这么……坤哥之前……当我没说。”  
这句话的过程中，蔡徐坤抬眼，垂眼，室内温度下降了五度。  
小婕当然不知道怎么了，还在花痴地看着眼前的新同事王子异，幻想着自己是不是有机会去一次这家公司。  
周锐：“来来来，让我们举杯，欢迎一下子异啊欢迎一下子异。”

由于蔡徐坤的超级冷感，王子异的认真勤奋，默默的有眼力价和小婕的花痴，周锐的“哈哈哈哈哈”，这一天都平静如往常，快到下班，卜凡从外面打电话来说有点事情需要周锐和蔡徐坤过来，周锐就宣布了两个女孩和王子异可以下班了。王子异点头说好，站着，盯着蔡徐坤低着头露出的发旋很久，然后和大家道别走了。  
第二天又是周五，上午刚来，卜凡就带着蔡徐坤和默默去甲方公司拿资料，周锐又有几个面试，王子异就负责起迎来送往，收取简历的常规工作，仿佛一个真正的前台小哥。蔡徐坤晚上也没回来，周锐又说王子异可以回家。  
没有太多“助理”的作用体现出来，随后双休日就过去了。

周一，新的case到来，大家迅速进入工作状态。蔡徐坤现在扛着主要工作，带着默默先接下来，简单分工。周锐说准备再招两个人，之后蔡徐坤带两个人，他带两个人，随时合并拆分机动一点，新人这周可以配齐。分工后蔡徐坤和默默两个人就开始埋头看资料，中午吃饭时都没有注意时间，十二点十分王子异主动问大家吃什么，蔡徐坤随口答，不吃了。  
他没看到周锐看了王子异一眼，然后周锐说下楼吃吧，蔡徐坤也不说话，大家就沉默僵持，过了一会儿蔡徐坤抬起头来惊讶地问：“……别等我一个人啊？还是要吃的，我是真的没胃口。”  
他做事特别专注，没有安排清楚总是没有胃口也不累，一直喝水。还是周锐解围，说那我们下楼吃饭回来给你带，蔡徐坤说行吧。  
就留了蔡徐坤一个人在楼上，大家下楼了，一楼超市旁边好几个小饭店，下了电梯直接到。  
过一会儿上来，默默把蔡徐坤的饭放到桌子上，芹菜牛肉和辣子鸡丁，配一个素菜，还有一个番茄蛋汤，蔡徐坤一直说谢谢，打开吃了几口，王子异突然把一瓶酸奶放在他桌子上。  
“蔬菜要记得吃哦。”  
就转身回前台了。

蔡徐坤一下僵了，王子异没叫“蔡总”是不是？这样不是大家都会觉得奇怪？  
他小心翼翼地看四周，默默趴在桌子上玩手机，小婕在电脑上刷淘宝，周锐在看什么材料，根本没有人觉得奇怪。  
……蔡徐坤接着吃饭，咀嚼着王子异的那几个字，他从来没有这样和自己说过话，还带着关心的和提醒的语气。过去一千多个日日夜夜吃过无数顿饭，王子异像对待所有朋友一样，知道他爱吃什么不吃什么，上一次在泸沽湖见面他第一次展示出了温柔又担忧的眼神，现在竟然开始要求自己吃蔬菜了……

蔡徐坤的脑子遇上王子异总是打弯，1+1此时绝不会等于2，他沉浸在“他有什么资格管我”的想法中，吃完饭话都没多说一句，带着一些不平的气接着看甲方的财务报，两千多行一百多列，使劲一口气把一杯酸奶都吸完。  
这股喝酸奶的气焰一直到晚上七点，默默完成了蔡徐坤今天布置的工作，周锐和小婕也干完今天的活叫着蔡徐坤回家，蔡徐坤还在啃这个智障公司的诡异大表，笔记本和台式机对着一起看，含糊地“嗯”了两下。  
持续到九点，他站起来活动了下颈椎，四处看看，窗外视野被周围的小区阻挡，都是样式简单密度极大的高层，分割成小格的灯光都是日常的景象。蔡徐坤看了几眼觉得没意思就在办公室走了几步，才看到前台的灯还亮着。  
“啊。”蔡徐坤想到了什么。  
他犹豫了一会儿，还是走了过去。  
刚转过弯，王子异就抬头看到他。王子异今天还是穿着样式简单的白衬衣，此刻带着一副银色框的防蓝光眼镜，面前放着Macbook。  
他俩对视了一段不短的时间，王子异的目光并不是那么的简单，蔡徐坤满是惊讶和尴尬，最后还是蔡徐坤先开口:“你怎么没走，子异？”  
王子异没有马上回答，他合上了电脑，站了起来，靠近了蔡徐坤一点才说:“我等着送你回家。”  
蔡徐坤:“啊？”  
王子异笑起来，他唇角提起来，抿着嘴唇，也活动了一下颈椎：“周总说我是蔡总的助理，兼职前台，工作内容包括每天送蔡总回家。”  
“？？什么时候定的这种事情？”  
“入职的时候，总经理周总说的。”王子异这次笑地露出了牙齿。  
蔡徐坤马上放弃较真，他满脸拒绝：“真的不用，你回家吧，你家离得又远。”蔡徐坤好几次晚上跟司机送他回家，自己再回家，王子异住的位置他闭着眼都能找到。  
马上又补了一句：“我说真的，你回家吧，我离得很近，打个车也就起步价。”  
王子异一动不动，笑容收了一半，还留一半在脸上，他没有打断蔡徐坤重复的“你回家吧真的不用”，就是静静听着蔡徐坤说，直到蔡徐坤声音越来越小，最终停下，问：“你怎么不说话了？”  
王子异还是把一半的笑容收回去，态度却依然是温润地：“你的约法三章上没有说不能送你回家。”  
蔡徐坤怔怔地看了王子异一会儿，随后说：“领导，你学坏了。”  
接着也不再坚持，转身回工位，留了一句话：“那我可能还得麻烦你等一会儿。”  
王子异开心地回：“好的。”看人走远留了一句话给自己，很小声。  
“再当好人就什么都没有了。”

大约等了二十分钟，蔡徐坤就穿好外套站在旁边说可以走了，两个人一起下楼。这时间又是瑜伽教室和培训班下课的高峰期，他们从十楼进入电梯，九楼进来三个头烫的卷度完全一样的阿姨，正在聊着今天的瑜伽老师裤子太紧了，王子异就朝着蔡徐坤站的角落挪了一步。两个人距离不远不近，到了三楼，孩子和家长开始往电梯里硬挤，几个大人和几个小孩华容道一样的来回调整，一个不合适电梯就“滴滴滴”警告超重。  
这个过程僵持了很久，几次差不多要走了，练瑜伽的好心阿姨又说“上的来，那个小孩你来”，电梯越来越挤，也就很负责任地把王子异和蔡徐坤挤到一起，倒不是完全面对面，蔡徐坤靠着角，王子异面朝着蔡徐坤右手边的轿厢壁，两个人有个角度，但是王子异的右臂就贴上蔡徐坤的左臂，虽然都穿着厚厚的外套，但对他们俩而言，这点接触却是久别重逢又不合时宜起来。  
两人共事三年，一直都用双子座宽敞的高管电梯，什么时候受过这种罪？当然也没有在公共场合贴得这么近过。蔡徐坤自觉没必要低头，但是抬眼就能看到王子异清晰又平直的眉眼，斜度很小，放松时温和，只要一皱起眉就显得凌厉，但那也是假象，他还是温和的，根本就——  
“……不会变坏。”蔡徐坤不自觉将心中最后几个字说了出来，王子异以为他和自己说话，头侧了一点靠近蔡徐坤，“嗯？”  
这下身体不相对却是脸对着脸，非常近，感受到鼻息，两个人目光一旦撞上又尴尬地胶着了一下，蔡徐坤知道是自己不对，马上用气声转移话题：“你车停在哪儿？”  
“啊，”王子异了然，在复又运行起来的安静电梯里，低声说话，声音醇厚的像是夜间电台：“旁边租了一个车位。”  
低音炮引来了一位阿姨扭头围观，以为小情侣恋爱，看到是两个男的马上转过去了。

租了一个大厦的车位，也就王子异这种不差钱的人干的出来，周锐是辆好车，但也是每天早上来抢车位，算个一天的钱，不缺钱但是也不会这样花钱。蔡徐坤跟王子异走过来，还在想王子异的跑车总不能放在这里……就看到一辆非常可爱的乳白色MINI 。  
“……金秘书的车……”蔡徐坤叹了口气。  
王子异点头：“嗯！”  
上车后蔡徐坤主动地说了自己小区的名称，王子异设好导航就启动驾驶。3公里实在太近，快到十点路上已经没有太多车，很快就会到，蔡徐坤准备抓紧这仅有的独处时间。  
“子异，你这样做真的很没有必要。”蔡徐坤目光飘向窗外，没看王子异。  
王子异如预料中的没有说话，沉默地打着方向盘。  
蔡徐坤只好扭过来头，主动地微笑了，“但是我要和你说一声抱歉，因为我还是觉得那天晚上我让你有点丢脸。”  
王子异看了蔡徐坤一眼，摇头：“没有。”

那天是哪天，他们都知道。三个月之前的记忆翻涌而来。湖边客栈，蔡徐坤的脸颊被落日余晖染红，他的身体微微颤抖，半透明的耳廓像是有蜜糖，引得王子异不断地去亲吻啃咬，被子下面是交缠的身体……机场和车里，总是无所不能的他却退化为王子异的小朋友，被牵着搂着走了一路，躺在床上王子异还像他从前做过的那样，摸摸他的头，和他说：“等我回来找你”。  
直到那天的晚上。  
蔡徐坤笑得那么好看，客气又温柔地说——  
“我是真的想离开你了，王子异。”

蔡徐坤想起一件事，马上问王子异：“对了长靖和我说……就他打了林总监一拳，林总监还好吗？”  
王子异笑笑：“还好，脸肿了几天，带着冰袋到处跑。”  
一想起林彦俊平时那副台男酷劲儿被打之后荡然无存，蔡徐坤就笑的不行，这样一想双子座还是有很多可爱的人。  
王子异余光看到蔡徐坤歪着头笑了，又补了一句：“长靖打完彦俊，正廷打了我一拳。”  
“真的假的？”蔡徐坤惊讶地提高了音调，他完全不信朱正廷会这么做。  
王子异虽然看着路，但是表情十分难为情：“鼻子留了不少血，正廷力气确实比我大不少。”  
蔡徐坤觉得王子异没必要编这种事情博取自己同情，再听王子异这样一说也信了，他皱着眉一脸匪夷所思：“不是……朱正廷怎么能……怎么能这样做呢？”  
“那你鼻子有事吗？属于软组织受伤了吧？”  
“鼻腔的毛细血管很脆弱的，现在还会流血吗？”  
“他的力气就是很大，你忘记公司运动会拳击那个机器他是冠军吗……”  
王子目光像是一片暖流，缓缓地流淌过来，看蔡徐坤连着问了这么多，也依然柔和，好像被打的不是他，又好像回到了当年狮子特助责问小白兔总裁为什么临时收回决策的时刻，他一言不发，就是静静地看着，等到一句蔡徐坤的“哎你被打了也无所谓吧”才呼唤蔡徐坤。  
“坤坤。”

这是三个月重逢后，他第一次这样叫他。  
其实这样叫蔡徐坤的人很多，“徐坤”叫起来奇怪，不熟悉的人才会姓氏这样隐去，他自己也不喜欢，但不会说。当时他入职到第三天，王子异就主动问他，可不可以叫他坤坤。那时他还是一脸职业化笑容，执着于自己职场美人的角色，每句话都有深意，他回答王子异：“您觉得可以就可以的。”  
王子异当时在嘴里来回念，“坤坤”“坤坤”，最后突然说：“很适合你。”  
哪里适合呢？坤，地也，天为阳地为阴，指女性。蔡徐坤扬扬眉毛，手上翻着文件，心里想的是说文解字，面色没变，眼睛注意着王总是要上钩还是要勾自己？他的脸总被说成女孩，自己并不介意，但是王子异这么说，就可以代表很多，所以说哪里适合呢？  
“念起来很干脆，很像你的气质，很果断。”  
啊，是这里适合啊。蔡徐坤心里发笑，这个人真的什么都不懂。

蔡徐坤被这声呼唤提醒，突然反应过来他们早已不是初识的彼此，马上又降低了语气的温度，抽离了很多情绪，回：“怎么？”  
“到了。”王子异回答。  
“哦，好的。”  
“但是，等一下，”王子异没有用动作阻拦蔡徐坤，只是语气放缓，把字音加重，他转过身，朝着蔡徐坤倾身，“请你等一下，坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤没动，看过来。  
“我想问你……”那双眼睛垂下去。  
又抬起来:“在非工作时间，我们两个可以做，普通的朋友吗？”  
这句话有好多限定词，非工作时间，普通的，他看王子异，这当了三天前台小哥，开着自己秘书的车送自己回老小区的双子座“道明异”，提出做普通朋友时还像之前那样，眼神和笑容都要温柔地滴出水来。王子异好像还是不会变的，对，他是不会变的。  
蔡徐坤想起王子异挨得那一拳，应该也和自己有关，有点内疚，匆匆地回答：“当然可以。”就下车了。  
他直接进小区门，没转身，自然没看到王子异下车，靠着车门朝他的背影说“再见”。不过蔡徐坤听到了，背着手招了两下手。

普通朋友的第一步当然是成为微信好友，蔡徐坤回家就看到王子异申请加他现在的微信号。他三年前成为蔡特助用了新的电话注册了工作号，辞职后弃用了。现在王子异成为原来的蔡徐坤的微信好友。  
【Boogie：明天早上需要我去接你吗？】  
【蔡徐坤：有点后悔没有约法四章。】  
【Boogie：^_^】  
【Boogie：那明天公司见吧，坤坤。】  
【蔡徐坤：明天见】  
蔡徐坤意识到，他和王子异这样也可以相处，就像他和他的那些前任一样……不对，王子异甚至不能算他的前任，只是个前老板，那简单多了。蔡徐坤又想到了电梯里王子异靠过来的一声“嗯”，他才发现自己耳后的皮肤一直很烫。  
是过敏了吗？没有碰到什么啊……蔡徐坤摸了一下，没有疹子，又想起因为过敏带来的一堆回忆，马上清空思绪，决定睡觉。  
当然睡得也不是很好。

第二天蔡徐坤刚一坐下，就看到电脑前放着一个透明的药盒。  
他皱着眉拿近，贴着一个标签，“护肝片”。  
他心里莫名其妙堵得慌，不想吃，又想起他之前每天给王子异端茶倒水的日子，吃了这就扯平了，他被自己困难地说服，于是神情极为英勇地吞了下去。  
王子异当时正在给绿植浇水，看到这吞药的模样背过身面朝窗外。

小婕：“子异哥，窗外有啥好看的啊？笑成这样？在哪儿啊？”


	4. 撒体啦 2

*  
对于公司的其他人而言，成为普通朋友后有一件好事，蔡徐坤没有那么“拧”了，当然周锐一直都“哈哈哈”，小婕也还是傻乎乎的，默默和卜凡就轻松了许多。卜凡在的时候还能和王子异站成一个阵营，在四个湖南人面前否决本周第三次夜宵吃小龙虾。  
频繁的夜宵意味着大家开始忙碌起来，任他人否决蔡徐坤还是执着于小龙虾和辣椒炒肉。他在办公室留得晚，天越来越冷，大厦空调到了晚上总不给力，他贪暖，下面是电暖气上面是暖手宝。一次到了晚上十一点，王子异进来提醒他太晚了，就看他两坨红晕挂在脸上，两眼映着屏幕白花花的光。  
王子异刚想说话，突然看到蔡徐坤鼻子下面：“坤坤，你流鼻血了！”  
蔡徐坤正被这甲方公司去年的利润表闹得整个人发飘，回了句“啊？”就随意地抹了一下。  
这一抹直接一脸血，他自己不知道，王子异已经冲了过来，什么都没说，右手抚上他的后脑，左手抽了两张纸给他擦脸。  
蔡徐坤被迫仰着脸看王子异，王子异这时皱眉了，天底下竟然有这样的长相，一旦眉毛稍微压一点点马上气质大变，此刻的他冷峻又严肃，眉间微微隆起，眉尾斜飞，唇角紧抿……如果不看他满眼的担心，真的会觉得很凶，可是看到眼神就不一样了，蔡徐坤被那眼神引得没来由地有点委屈，就这样被王子异固定着仰头的角度看着对方，任对方给自己擦着脸，思绪钻出自己的头又钻到王子异眼里。  
王子异看他一直发愣，脸上的血迹也擦不干净，紧张地问：“要不要去洗洗？”  
“……哦，好。”

直到照了卫生间的镜子，蔡徐坤才明白是自己留了鼻血，好丢人，赶紧拿凉水冲洗。  
王子异站在他背后，眉眼始终凝着，看蔡徐坤直起身，说：“回家吧。”  
蔡徐坤其实知道自己的体质，他南方人，本来对北方干燥就不太适应，最近是贪嘴又烤暖气，心情也被工作带着有点浮躁，俗称“上火”，他平时都很注意补水，最近看来是这点都忘了，就回了句：“没事。”  
王子异：“不行，坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤那点邪火肯定不能靠这点血就灭了，就烦起来：“马上就看完了。”其实马还小的上不去。  
“你都流鼻血了，赶紧回家休息。”  
“原来经常这样，我喝点水就行。”蔡徐坤转身走回办公区。  
王子异后面跟着：“不可能，你就是最近太累了，吃东西也不注意，收拾东西，我们回家吧。”  
蔡徐坤不理王子异，脚步很快。  
王子异觉得自己语气有点强势了，又换一种说法：“之前我们在一起……工作的时候，你并没有这样过吧？”  
蔡徐坤心想，确实是，首先王子异比较注意工作的安排，甚至特别累的情况都是他自己做得多，其次餐餐和王子异吃也不会这么火爆，那三年真的没有这么狼狈过。心里想的是一出，嘴上是另一出：“你怎么知道没有，累的时候也很累啊……”  
王子异这下被说懵了，只能回：“那真的很对不起，坤坤，所以现在我们不要那么累好不好？”  
蔡徐坤坐回办公椅，看着站着的王子异，他翘起二郎腿，“王总。”  
王子异熟悉，他又端起来这副对别人的姿态对自己。  
“王总，原来是您公司家大业大，而且万事有您，有大哥，再不济还有您的小林小朱，现在呢，”蔡徐坤摊手，“这是我们的小摊子，我和周锐，卜凡的身家都搭进来了，只能靠自己了。”  
说完腿一蹬，也没管王子异听到这话的表情，滑回电脑前，举起杯子喝了一口水，继续工作了。  
王子异什么都没说。

过了一会儿王子异进来，在蔡徐坤的杯子旁边放了一个壶。  
蔡徐坤掀眼皮看王子异，王子异没有表情，就回：“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”转身走了。

这是什么意思？蔡徐坤隔着显示器看去往前台的背影，王子异是生气了吗？他思考刚刚自己说的话，可能语气上是有点那个什么，但是都是实话，要不然这些活儿谁做？自己不辛苦谁来帮自己辛苦？  
王子异从小锦衣玉食，自然不知道他们这些假中产真无产的辛苦。蔡徐坤又咀嚼起来王子异刚刚的眼神，好像真的挺担心的。用不着他担心，说实话他是不是自己想回家？又没有谁强迫他每天送自己回家？周锐说的事情还用得着当真？  
但是好在喝了点王子异倒的水，蔡徐坤还是冷静下来推翻自己的阴谋论，王子异不是那种装模作样的人，他担心就是真担心，他担心自己的身体，又不好要求自己回家，反而被自己一顿怼，给他塑造一个“何不食肉糜”的纨绔子弟形象，只能自己生闷气了。  
那这样说是自己不对？哎我好好的工作有什么错？流鼻血是我想流吗？我想让他担心吗？蔡徐坤的脑子和这个公司的Excel一样混乱，奇怪的想法和公式一会儿有一会儿无，最终的数字竟然是几个数字直接求和，明显临时怼出来的数字，他越看越烦，越想越混乱。  
对，遇上王子异就会这么乱。  
这个表做得这么恶心，一定是因为现在都过十二点了，王子异还在前台那里傻坐着！

他怎么还不走。  
他竟然还关心着自己。  
就好像自己喜欢他那么久……  
蔡徐坤看着屏幕，一会儿慢慢地，慢慢地把头埋在了自己的臂弯里。

现在依然还喜欢一样。

 

那是三年前，在王子异公司入职三个月的时候，他过了试用期，王子异想请他吃一顿饭，他说自己有事，王子异只好一脸委屈地说下次，他说好，然后出了王子异办公室就给周锐打电话约吃饭。  
周锐那时是个闲人，随时free，俩人吃火锅，锅还没开蔡徐坤就问周锐：“你上次为什么说我谈恋爱像追星？”  
周锐还在调油碟，被问得莫名其妙，反问哪次，蔡徐坤说差不多一年前吧，也是这家火锅店，周锐叹气：“哎呦喂哥你查聊天记录呢？”  
蔡徐坤：“你现在也能解释，你说的话，最终解释权永远在你。你给我想起来然后讲讲。”  
周锐看蔡徐坤两眼盯着自己的样子像个哺食的蜥蜴，面前的碗还是空的，知道这家伙这次是栽了。  
“你之前那个看脸就上去的恋爱啊，是这样，你呢模样也不差，对方看你也不会不喜欢。但是你总说你工作忙，两个人住在一起也就是看看演唱会，看看电影……”  
“不用说那么多，住在一起主要是为了睡来睡去。”  
周锐：“行行行，我是懒得说你的那些事情。但是你有没有在意过你的那些个帅哥喜欢什么？”  
“……喜欢我？”蔡徐坤皱眉问。  
“……”周锐举起筷子下麻辣牛肉，“我还是吃饭吧。”  
蔡徐坤：“不是，那也太耽误时间了吧。”  
“所以说，你之前的恋爱，就跟我眼里的追星没区别啊，啊，这个小哥哥好可爱啊，我要喜欢他，啊，他喜欢这个，那我也要喜欢这个……真正的这个人你接触不到啊，性格什么的，你可能也不在乎……当然也有很多真情实感追星的，觉得自己是真的在和明星恋爱的，性格啥的也觉得自己知道的。”  
“对方呢，自然也不知道你究竟是什么样的人，给你的东西都是相应为了讨你欢心，送你一些贵的东西，好看的，闪闪亮亮的，有没有特别打动你的，真的是为了‘你’这个个体而存在的礼物？”  
蔡徐坤嘴唇动得很慢：“那……应该也有吧……”  
周锐“哼”了一声，吃了一口牛肉，一副随你说的表情。  
蔡徐坤这才心事重重地拉开自己的香油罐，加香菜和葱花，倒耗油。  
周锐发现蔡徐坤这次的问题真的严重，因为蔡徐坤都没发现自己快把他最爱的麻辣牛肉吃完了，于是又来一套连环拳：“关键问题是你，就以前，你和那些个帅哥，在一起之后……你就安心过日常，人家偶尔问你个工作情况，家人的情况你都是几个字搪塞过去。”  
“也就没必要说，他们也没必要知道吧？”蔡徐用筷子搅搅碗里的香油。  
周锐看着眼前执迷不悟的朋友继续说：“假如真的喜欢一个人，你不会希望他真的了解你吗？知道你有多好，知道你为了和他在一起多么努力，发自内心地爱你，尊重你。也知道你所有的缺点，知道你是运动废，知道你不爱收拾家里一团糟，知道你特别能吃？”  
蔡徐坤瞪了周锐一眼：“我怎么能吃了？别以为我没发现你把我爱吃的牛肉都吃完了，服务员，再来一盘……”  
周锐笑呵呵地说：“知道你这么差劲还依然爱你。谁不期待这样的爱情呢？”

谁不期待这样的爱情呢？那顿饭之后蔡徐坤回到家。尤长靖回马拉西亚参加妹妹的毕业典礼，他又是一个人，房间里依旧是衣服和零食堆成一片，蔡徐坤想起周锐的嘲讽决定收拾一下。整理的时候看到床头柜上整齐码放的几个盒子。  
有一副平光眼镜。上个月，去一家品牌谈合作，对方一定要送他一副。他戴隐形眼镜已经成习惯，对于纯装饰意义的饰品没有兴趣，最后是王子异说选一副吧坤坤，蔡徐坤还是兴趣缺缺，王子异说我为你挑一副。王子异大事不坚持，这种小事反而上心，得知还有定制服务专门为蔡徐坤挑了一副淡金色的，带着一个刻出来的“K”。  
还有一盒是口袋巾，上周两个人去伦敦，王子异知道蔡徐坤是第一次来英国，专门空出一天主动担任向导邀请蔡徐坤出去玩，晚上到牛津街，也没有拿出卡问蔡徐坤想要什么随便刷，只是陪着蔡徐坤看橱窗，进店，介绍一些古老的品牌，两个人放下老板和特助的身份，一路走一路聊。离开一家手工西装店前，王子异却突然挑选一块口袋巾结账了。  
那口袋巾上面是大片花朵的图案，蔡徐坤疑惑地问：王总，您喜欢吗？”  
旅途已经到尾声，司机在前面等着他们，王子异点点头。  
结果在即将到达酒店的时候，王子异郑重地把袋子递给蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤吓了一跳，连忙拒绝。  
王子异很诚恳：“坤坤，你拿着吧，我觉得真的很适合你。”  
其实一点都不适合蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤的西装多是灰色和蓝色，衬衣也以白色或浅蓝色为主，这么一块口袋巾他没办法处理。但是他真的有点怀疑王子异的观察力，因为他很喜欢这个配色，刚刚在店里多看了两眼，只是觉得根本没有衣服搭配，都没拿起来看。  
“不用了王总，您真的太客气了，我不需要，真的谢谢您。”蔡徐坤找到理由，“我都没有衣服搭配。”  
王子异笑了，露出少见的自信的样子：“衣服的事情还需要发愁吗？”  
回国后，一身做好的棕色三件套就送到蔡徐坤办公室，甚至无法推拒。试了一下，肩和腰的剪裁非常合适，对于蔡徐坤而言实在难得。  
其他的盒子又是别的故事，这三个月让蔡徐坤好累，他觉得过了好久好久，像是从前工作的一年……他竟然真的安心做起这个特助，本想着拿下这个男人，越是相处越是畏手畏脚。王子异是很好看，他应该也可以像投资经理或是健身教练那样召之即来，可是作为同事相处的日子里，他总用一种真诚而又柔和的方式对待自己。  
那什么时候捅破窗户纸？王总，我不是想着来帮你完成工作和企业改革的，我想和你谈恋爱想和你上床。只要看着王子异的眼睛就说不出口，他那么真诚的一个人，一旦说出口应该就无法继续工作了吧？……因为自己在他身边的目的如此“不纯”。  
还是不行，王子异现在工作的心态和方法很成问题，他非常需要自己，当然也不一定是自己，就是自己这样的人吧……但是此时此刻最合适的人选一定是自己。  
自己有能力帮他，也想帮他，他也应该成功。  
那就隐藏着现在的心思，再久一点吧。虽然没有恋爱，但是——  
蔡徐坤坐在地上，头枕在床边的衣服堆里，非常柔软。但是王子异现在和他相处的模式，他很喜欢，送的东西也喜欢，虽然不是恋爱，距离睡王子异很遥远……但是，再久一点吧。  
他心里清楚，自己沉溺了。  
谁不期待爱情呢？

蔡徐坤感受到那种寂寞又无奈的想法，伸了个懒腰，发现窗外是一片灰紫色。自己竟然靠着椅子睡了这么久？他摸摸身上，羽绒服下面有一块很大的羊毛毯子，从肩膀盖到腿，垂在地上才让他没觉得冷。  
他还没走吗？  
蔡徐坤咳嗽了两声，听到外面有衣服摩擦和挪动椅子的声音，虽然两个人都无法看到彼此，但是还是觉得有点尴尬。蔡徐坤之前把一些洗漱用品放在了公司，可以简单处理一下。那王子异怎么办？  
蔡徐坤当然清楚怎么办。  
现在是早上五点，夜晚的感性和愚蠢渐渐退去，早上的蔡徐坤又变得理智清晰起来。他站起来，叠好身上的毯子，关掉电暖气。走出去找王子异。  
王子异一看他出来，也一下站起来。起来反而把蔡徐坤逗乐了，王子异是趴着睡的，脑门靠上桌面压了一个正方形的红印，像个开关。要是在双子座王子异的办公室，王子异就可以回自己带独立盥洗室的休息室休息，甚至还能睡前健身，跟着自己，这是受的什么罪。  
蔡徐坤脸上的笑容渐渐变得温柔又无奈。  
王子异问他：“坤坤，有没有觉得哪里难受？”  
他还想着自己流鼻血的事情。  
蔡徐坤摇头，说：“要不要去我家收拾一下？一会儿还得上班。”  
王子异愣了一下，回答：“好啊。”

下楼开车，去蔡徐坤家。老小区楼下只能乱停乱放，这个点早出发的人空出一个位置，王子异抢上去，和蔡徐坤下车，还从后座拿了一个袋子。  
蔡徐坤问是什么，王子异说备用的衣服，蔡徐坤说你准备的好全啊还有这个，王子异说：“总有用到的时候。”  
蔡徐坤一下红了脸，蹭蹭蹭蹭一个人走前面。  
王子异：“？”

房子小了很多，只有一个卫生间，进门蔡徐坤也不再窘迫，自己多乱王子异早就清楚，没想到王子异进来还是赞美了一句：“打扫的很干净啊。”蔡徐坤听完又稍微收拾了一下，给王子异拿了牙刷催着他快去洗。

想起上一次他要求王子异快去洗澡，正是两个人“酒后一夜”的早上。其实那天他早就睁眼了，但是身边的一切都太过刺激，两个人赤身裸体，他枕在王子异的怀里，被对方的双臂环着腰，而他的一只手还摸着王子异的胸肌……下半身就别说了，蔡徐坤的双腿还夹着王子异的大腿，膝盖能碰到对方晨间的生机。  
最吓人的是身体感受，蔡徐坤相当于三年没有和别人做爱，这个感觉，这么痛，那一定是……昨夜的记忆一点点恢复，蔡徐坤其实最后都疼得酒醒了，所以身体对于所有过程的记录还是非常完整的……他先是轻手轻脚地解除和王子异的身体接触，再转过身想怎么办。  
还能怎么办，不能怎么办，尤其发生了这种事，王子异一定会被“责任”“照顾”之类莫名其妙的词语牵绊住，变成一个任他索取的“善人”。蔡徐坤绝对不要走到那一步！  
就让这一夜的荒唐归咎于酒，不要继续发展，也不要有新的剧情。  
完全辞职，到此结束。

 

“坤坤，我洗好了。”王子异拿毛巾擦着头发走出来，穿着一件蔡徐坤的旧卫衣。  
蔡徐坤被他打断了回忆的思路，再次看到王子异，突然意识到这个男人又一次从自家浴室出来，他们还是有了新的剧情，没有结束，思绪变得又多又少，没办法表达。  
“吹风机在这边。”蔡徐坤递给他，一脸丧气地进了浴室。  
王子异看出来了，一脸疑问地望着蔡徐坤。

只是今天没那么多婀娜旖旎的故事和剧情，蔡徐坤洗完澡吹干头发，正好是七点半，两个人还下楼吃了早饭，蔡徐坤害怕王子异不吃油条，结果王子异吃了两根。  
“你还吃油条啊？”  
王子异眨眨眼，看着手上的油条：“这个东西在我们太原叫‘麻叶’，我小时候每天都吃的。”  
蔡徐坤突然就笑了，虽然王子异这个人一直存在于他的世界里没有离开，但是他又认识了他更多的，新的地方，还是很有趣的。

 

马上就无趣起来。  
王子异一下蹭蹭蹭走过来，拿走蔡徐坤的水杯跑到饮水机前咣当咣当接了一满杯，之后动作非常大但是最后很轻柔地放在了蔡徐坤桌子上。  
蔡徐坤抱着胳膊坐着没理，其他四个人都傻眼了，没人敢说话，最后周锐还是对着空气说了一遍：“到底去不去啊？”  
蔡徐坤：“去！当然去！”  
王子异突然站起来，把三分钟前拉好的窗帘又全部拉上去了！  
蔡徐坤继续：“作为我回归的登场舞台不是很合适吗？”  
王子异又回去老老实实把窗帘拉下去了。

是怎么回事呢？  
是这样的——卜凡来了，提醒周锐和蔡徐坤，晚上有个企业承办，实际是审计局领导会参加的活动，一个新软件的培训，培训完的内部酒会才是正经事，他要了三个名额，都能参加。  
周锐、卜凡肯定是要去的，蔡徐坤离开这行三年，按理说这正是个回归的好机会。蔡徐坤不发愁应酬场合，甚至这三年跟着王子异锻炼的更好，陪各国的富家千金跳舞都不下十次了。但是这种同行的酒会必然不同于之前他参加的层次高，更多是喝酒，攀关系，赤裸裸地吹牛逼。蔡徐坤明白，王子异也理解到了，听到这话的一瞬间就走了进来，站在蔡徐坤桌前给他擦桌子。  
蔡徐坤看王子异，王子异也看蔡徐坤。  
周锐问：“那是咱三个一起去吗？”  
蔡徐坤还没来得及回答，王子异先一步说话了：“蔡总您要去吗？”  
昨夜先是流鼻血，后来又没有好好睡，可以理解王子异是担心他，但是这样一问，蔡徐坤却想到这是自己的事业，不能因为一点困难就退缩。又不像人家王总家大业大，人家当然可以选择……  
“我要去啊。”蔡徐坤看着王子异，回答周锐。  
“我不建议您去。”王子异放下抹布，话说的清清楚楚明明白白。但是这种替自己回答的态度引发了蔡徐坤进一步的不满，王子异，你凭什么？  
周锐却捕捉到一些问题，问：“为什么呢，子异？”  
“坤坤昨晚是又通宵了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“没有！”蔡徐坤回答完才发现王子异和他一起说出口，他又看王子异，想他应该肩负了周锐安排的管着自己的重任，肯定又怕自己被周锐吼所以就一起瞒着。  
“那是……？”周锐问。  
这样下去王子异也不能说流鼻血，周锐这棍棒教育非得把两个人都neng死不可。王子异只是盯着他，他却不再看王子异了，回周锐：“还是要去的，有几位领导和老师我要见见的。”  
王子异就回去坐着了。  
卜凡问：“确定吗，我看你精神不太好，要不回去睡睡？”  
就来了王子异接水这一出。

王子异大帅哥放过了窗帘开始换渠道攻心——  
【Boogie：坤坤，你不能意气用事，你要考虑自己的身体……】  
【Boogie：我知道机会难得，但是你昨天还流鼻血了，又没怎么睡。】  
【Boogie：……去当然可以去，早点回来，我去接你。】  
【Boogie：坤坤。】  
【Boogie：无论如何，不要喝酒。】  
【蔡徐坤：这个不需要你操心。】

然后蔡徐坤就不负众望地喝多了，其实他是累了，最近又遭受各种各样的刺激，这个烂酒量自然喝几杯就承受不住。周锐上午就有点奇怪，一直没离开看着蔡徐坤，后来觉得没多大问题准备去应酬，蔡徐坤就开始了。  
抱着周锐哭。  
呜呜呜，呜呜呜，呜呜呜。非常有节奏感，周锐这才明白蔡徐坤为啥从来不在饭局喝酒，这喝了酒就往别人怀里钻的毛病谁来管？周锐赶紧把蔡徐坤带出酒会现场，一边给蔡徐坤擦眼泪一边问：“咋哭了呢？坤儿，别哭啊，你受啥委屈了，锐姐给你撑腰！”  
蔡徐坤先是“呜呜呜呜呜”之后又“嘤嘤嘤嘤”，最后突然爆发：“王子异……王子异那个混蛋……那个混蛋……呜呜呜呜呜呜，锐姐你要为我做主！”

十分钟后就听见酒店门口的刹车声，此时走进酒店大堂的王子异哪里还是个前台小哥？他外面套一件黑色拉链帽衫，里面是白色打底，柔软的材质展露出他的肌肉线条，完全是个长期跑健身房的公子哥；黑色棒球帽压在外套帽子下面，还带了一副黄色的太阳镜，看不太清楚他的脸。坐在角落沙发的周锐看着自家事务所的前台下班就变身跑车少爷，出来救个人（这里指周锐自己）还这么有逼格，深觉汗颜。  
王子异迈着很大的步子走进来，目光乱转，周锐知道在找自己就招呼王子异：“这里！”  
王子异看到他就很快地走过来。此时蔡徐坤搂着周锐哭个没完，眼泪鼻涕完全蹭在周锐肩膀上，十分“粘人”，周锐看到王子异来了，急于脱身，就推了推怀里的蔡徐坤，“蔡徐坤，你看，你的仇人，混蛋王子异来了……”  
好像王子异的名字是蔡徐坤哭泣的暂停键，只见他懵懵懂懂的离开周锐的怀抱，转过身——  
好像有个熟悉的身影走过来了。  
周锐在旁边煽动：“你看！这个人过来了！去吧！坤儿！要杀要剐随便你！这个混蛋！把你的仇恨全部宣泄出来！”  
蔡徐坤没有抽泣，但是眼睛里蓄的泪越来越多，眼圈越来越红，他嘴里咬牙切齿：“王-子-异——”  
“对啊！就是王子异！去吧！小坤！”周锐还轻轻拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，催促蔡徐坤去找王子异报仇（主要是放开他的西服，好贵的）。  
王子异站在两人面前，他一看蔡徐坤的脸就知道蔡徐坤又喝醉了，和上次一模一样，无可奈何又觉得心疼，正想蹲下看看蔡徐坤的情况，蔡徐坤反而一下站了起来！  
周锐：“！”  
他有点担心蔡徐坤真的出手打王子异，毕竟公共场合！  
王子异：“！”  
这次又是什么情况，自己得好好面对！不能让坤坤太丢脸。  
蔡徐坤：“王子异！”  
王子异：“坤坤……”  
蔡徐坤扁扁嘴，又咬了半天下嘴唇，整张脸如王子异熟知的那样皱起来，然后朝王子异走近了几步，仰着脸，力度并不小地撞到了王子异身上。  
周锐正想着要不要拉一下，这酒疯太厉害也不好，就在他犹豫的时候，蔡徐坤突然说——  
“……那你抱抱我，好不好？”  
然后他揪着王子异的衣襟，低着头，眼泪大颗大颗砸下来，王子异的外套马上湿了。

*  
闹钟“滴滴滴滴滴滴”响个没完。

蔡徐坤迅速睁眼！  
他忍着头痛上下左右看周围的环境——首先，他是一个人躺在床上，其次，这不是他家！  
墙壁做成了混凝土质感，窗帘是浅灰色的纱帘，这做作的现代工业风格，这记忆中见过几次的金属摆设，几个东西好像还是自己去买的……  
他马上掀开被子看了眼自己的身体——  
还好，棉质T恤和短裤，整整齐齐……  
问题是谁给自己换的！？  
等一下……蔡徐坤非常认真地感受了一下自己的身体，呃，应该是没发生什么，某个地方也是早上该有的状态，嗯……他综合了一下周边的信息得出结论——  
他宿醉（前一天早上吃了护肝片）没有激情一夜躺在别人家的床上。  
嗯，好像还是王子异私人住宅（不是和姑姑以及大哥一家住在一起的那个房子）的床上。

蔡徐坤洗完澡，穿上放在床边洗净烘干的衣服，他看了眼手机，微信上周锐用尽修辞手法给蔡徐坤描述了他昨晚被带走的全过程，马上周锐就躺在他的黑名单里。然后整理了一下头发，推开了房门。  
这房子150多平米，是个一楼的洋房，从卧室出来下三级台阶就到客厅和餐厅，餐厅旁边是落地玻璃窗，旁边有个小门，连接着外面的花园。蔡徐坤之前因为接王子异来过几次，但一直有一把备用钥匙，这里一看就是王子异自己装修的，整个空间的色调是灰色的，配有大幅的黑白装饰画，还通过黑色置物架点缀了很多工艺品。  
蔡徐坤走到饭厅，王子异已经穿戴整齐，他看了蔡徐坤一眼，就朝厨房说：“阿姨，早饭可以开始了。”  
厨房出来一个清瘦又和蔼的中年女人，对王子异回了句“好嘞”，又看蔡徐坤，说：“小蔡快去坐。”  
蔡徐坤也微笑着点点头，这阿姨姓宋，负责在这边做饭和打扫卫生。蔡徐坤之前帮王子异送东西时见过几次，也是熟人。但是被人这样招待和侍候还是第一次，虽然王子异现在天天开着二十万的车送自己回家，但是说到底还是两个世界的人。  
想及此，蔡徐坤也坐到了餐桌前，他看着王子异，一些情绪又随着宿醉后的不适蔓延上来。  
王子异低头看着手机，没有看他。

等一下，刚刚王子异看了自己一眼，然后呢？然后就没有然后了，话都没说。  
蔡徐坤：“子……王总，早上好。”这毕竟是王总地盘，话说的也小心翼翼。  
王子异头都没抬，“早上好。”  
这……  
阿姨陆陆续续开始端上来白粥、油条和水煮蛋，还有几样精致的小菜，又配一碟榨菜。最后把一个马克杯放在了蔡徐坤面前。  
蔡徐坤：“？”  
阿姨没说话，王子异却说话了，语气听不出情绪：“蜂蜜水，你昨天喝太多了。”  
蔡徐坤回“哦”，轻手轻脚拿起杯子，小口小口地喝，不时借着喝水的动嘴偷看王子异。这个态度是怎么回事？蔡徐坤疑惑了一会儿，也觉得自己没必要怕王子异，就撑起来刚刚一直缩着的身体，解释一句：“我以为是冰红茶呢，没想到是白兰地。”  
说完自己都觉得这理由真的好烂啊。

王子异听到他说的话，放下筷子和碗，看向蔡徐坤。  
眼前的人正低头看着碗，不断用勺子搅拌着碗里的粥。这次相见他变成了一头棕色的小卷毛，此刻是刚刚整理过，蓬松地打着卷，这个角度看过去是他圆圆的头顶，真的很像侄女的小熊。还能看到他垂下来的睫毛，和有着饱满弧度的唇珠——  
虽然刚刚不知道在胡说什么。  
蔡徐坤：“对不起啊，这次又麻烦你了，我以后会注意，不会喝醉了。”  
听着像是一个成熟的，有自制能力的大人。  
王子异反而想，一直醉着该多好。

 

有多好呢？  
昨晚的蔡徐坤，一旦和王子异分开些距离就哭得更凶。周锐被深深地震撼了，他完全不相信这个梨花带雨的人是当年能和他拍桌子的蔡徐坤，为了不看到一些更魔幻的东西，他命令王子异赶紧带蔡徐坤离开，他还要拯救自己的三观。王子异只好搂着蔡徐坤钻进车后座，让代驾把自己送回了家。蔡徐坤累了几天，这次显然没有上次“精神”，进屋就恹恹地依靠着王子异，闭着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔，一会儿说“困”一会儿说“啊王子异混蛋啊”。混蛋只能点头，“是，我是混蛋，来，领带取下来”，“好，衬衣脱掉”，“嗯嗯嗯，是，让混蛋解开你的皮带”。这醉鬼说的话凶，但仍在肢体相触时非常听话，配合混蛋脱掉了自己的裤子，光溜溜地被人领到卫生间。  
王子异给蔡徐坤简单冲了一下，擦干净又给他套睡衣，这过程十分煎熬。哪里都看过摸过，可是再见又是不一样的感觉，况且他又乖得百依百顺，实在可爱。但是王子异完全切断思维和生理，无视身体的反应，承认是混蛋却连一眼都没有多看，一边深呼吸一边不停手上的动作，把醉鬼塞进了被子里。  
这醉鬼喝完水，一动不动地躺着，也不“要抱抱”了，安分下来，王子异准备最后哄他几句就去冲冷水澡。  
“坤坤，快睡吧，晚安。”  
又扁嘴。  
“怎么了，坤坤？”又开始了？  
“你是不是讨厌我？”  
确实又开始了。  
这让人有点无奈了，王子异叹了口气，心想醉鬼真的不要再折磨人了，自己是个好人但是也不能这样被欺负。  
“为什么这样说啊？”善良王总继续耐心地陪着。  
这醉鬼眨眨眼，红脸变得更红，一半躲进被子里，看看天花板看看人，又看看窗户再看看人，最后从牙缝里挤出一句话。  
“那你不讨厌我，就亲亲我……”  
然后一双眼湿乎乎地盯着王子异，不转走了。  
这个家伙真……王子异气笑了，只好解释。  
“不讨厌你，但是不能亲。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们现在是普通朋友的关系。”  
语毕又理了一下醉鬼身上的被子。  
“普通朋友是不能随便亲的。”  
“那就是讨厌我……”  
“我一点都不讨厌你，”王子异突然想到自己混蛋的点，“我特别喜欢你，我也想亲亲你……”  
他盯着醉鬼的半张脸：“我还想做比亲你更坏的事情……你应该还记得上次吧？”  
“上一次？”眼睛已经困得睁不开了。  
“上一次，让你伤心让你哭的那次。”  
王子异试图让醉鬼想起之前的酒后一夜，想吓吓他，这样看起来真的是个混蛋了。  
但是他显然缺少喝醉的经验，他觉得眼前的醉鬼是平时隐藏起来的那个坤坤——  
小醉鬼转转眼珠，回答：“我想起来了。”  
“对吧，所以快睡吧。”王子异摸摸他的小卷毛。  
“是那次从机场接你回来……”  
“……我确实很伤心……你真的，是个混蛋……”落寞的语气之后，看上去几乎清醒的醉鬼看了王子异一会儿，翻身睡了。  
这句话和这个眼神让王子异僵在原地。  
他以为是隐藏起来的人格，其实不然——喝醉只会让人更坦率，不论是眼前的醉鬼还是蔡徐坤，被他拥抱时总是幸福的。  
而真正难过的事情，却永远在心灵的某个地方存着，一旦想起，仍然清晰。

王子异想了一夜。  
一年前的那天，他从山西回来见到蔡徐坤时，究竟说了什么？

 

蔡徐坤不知道王子异又陷入了记忆的迷宫，只当对方因为自己喝醉不高兴。他突然发现自己从未被这样冷淡地对待过，三年共事王子异都是个体贴的好老板，后来这段时间说起来更像是王子异在追他。相比之下，今天早晨，这顿饭的气氛实在太过于冰冷。  
王子异几乎没有怎么看自己，连说话也低着头，按理说也该问自己一句是否合胃口吧。  
蔡徐坤一边想一边喝了半杯蜂蜜水，吃了两根油条一枚蛋，搭配着菜喝完一碗粥，用纸巾擦了下嘴，直视王子异。  
王子异还在喝粥，觉察到蔡徐坤撞过来的目光，放下了勺子，不明所以地看向蔡徐坤。  
“这一次确实是我的不对，我答应你不会喝酒的，但是还是喝了，还那么麻烦你，真的很抱歉。你就不要生气了，子异。”  
王子异没说话。  
蔡徐坤的表情很不自然，老实了许多，“真的很对不起，我作为成年人也没有管好自己，是不是很让你失望啊？”  
王子异看到他眼底的那些试探，才开始反思自己的态度，马上回答：“那倒是没有，只是我觉得你昨天真的应该听我的。”  
蔡徐坤点点头：“下次一定听你的，好吧？”  
王子异反问：“下次不听我的怎么办？”  
这下把蔡徐坤问住了。  
轮到王子异笑：“我可是有办法收拾你。”  
说完他放下碗筷，站起身，发现蔡徐坤还坐着就催：“走了，坤坤，路上要半个多小时呢。”  
那人半天没动，王子异又叫：“坤坤？”  
蔡徐坤在平息自己的聒噪的心跳。

*  
周锐：“诶，某两个人某天过后，就气氛不对了啊……”

蔡徐坤“哼”了一声，合上笔记本回：“怎么了？”  
不就是这几天他和王子异每天一起来，晚上加班结束一起走的事情嘛？这事儿怎么说？他迫于王子异的“淫威”以至于每天都按时来规定时间走天天被强制性接送？还是说其实王子异没逼他但是他一想起王子异说的“收拾”就不敢反抗了……反正就是现在这么回事。  
蔡徐坤一点打字一边说：“这不是你让他当我助理的吗？还说什么得‘监督我’‘接送我’‘有什么情况给你汇报’，你还有什么可奇怪的。”  
然后他又转念一想，可能周锐是说自己抛弃劲辣口味开始养生，今天喝粥明天喝汤了，这个问题也在于王子异。王子异不能吃辣，每次吃饭定地方的时候他又不说话，说话也是随口提一句最后“都好”，自己作为了解他的人还不是得给他一个台阶下。  
蔡徐坤喝一口水，继续说：“你们平时吃饭都那么专制，不管人家喜不喜欢，总得有个人考虑考虑外地朋友的口味把？”  
后来他又想起了前几天他照例拿起桌前的药盒，发现护肝片旁边有个更大更长的药片，外面贴着咀嚼片，他看那药片是普通的粉白色直接扔进嘴里一嚼，然后就叫出声吐掉了，太酸了！！！还喊“王子异这是什么玩意儿”……结果引来所有人的注视（当时还有两个新入职员工）。  
蔡徐坤侧过头看一眼前台的方向，还是有点生气：“……不对也是你招的这个前台不太对，有时候脑子有问题……”

周锐拍一下蔡徐坤的肩膀：“坤坤，你一个人在那里说什么呢？我刚给你讲的事情你听清没？”  
蔡徐坤双目炯炯有神地看着周锐，拿起一支笔：“我听清了，但是还得麻烦你再说一遍，我梳理一下重点。”  
周锐挑着眉又说了一遍，最后还是回归八卦的语气：“……诶你看小婕是不是对新来的小江弟弟有点兴趣呀？自从上回他俩一起加班之后，气氛就很微妙了哦~”  
“哦。”  
“你怎么这么冷淡！小坤儿！”

蔡徐坤沉浸在烦恼之中。  
醉酒夜宿王子异家已经过去五天，这是王子异来的第三周的周五，他明确感知到了自己内心的变化——就在这样一个完全由自己构筑的世界里，王子异闯进来，然后自己说不清楚第几次的，又动心了。  
你本来就喜欢这个人，发生许许多多的事情让你犹豫，徘徊，甚至彻底失去希望，但是只要不离开他，他又一直给予你回应，你本来就不死的灰肯定没碰两下就会气势汹汹地复燃起来，甚至会比上一次烧得更胜。  
尤其是他一副适应你世界的样子，每天穿着样式不同的白衬衣、西裤，走到你面前——  
蔡徐坤抬起头，用鼻孔朝着走过来的王子异：“什么事呢？”  
王子异笑笑：“蔡总，您的快递，是一份文件。”  
鼻孔说：“行，放这里吧。”  
王子异却没走，他俯下身，离蔡徐坤更近一些。  
蔡徐坤马上收回下巴，警惕地看着王子异，意思是“你要干嘛”。王子异神色柔和，低声说：“坤坤，把VC吃了。”  
“不吃，特别酸。”  
“听话，预防感冒，你最近有点流鼻涕。”王子异语气还是一样，带着一些“求”的成分，眉头却轻皱起来。  
最后蔡徐坤还是吃了。

蔡徐坤在快要跨入三十岁大门之际，遇上了这么一个又要管他早起，又要管他吃早饭，还要他注意饮食均衡、吃保健品，不能熬夜，不能连续工作超过5个小时不活动关节的冤家。  
这冤家总是柔声细语，循循善诱，但是一皱眉蔡徐坤就觉得没办法。  
又心动，又心烦。

这天下午六点，大家都不忙，周锐特赦大家可以早点下班，王子异就到办公区收西边窗户的窗帘，小婕晚上有约，第一时间冲到门口，却听到她说了句：“您好，请问您是……？”  
“您好，好可爱的小妹妹呀，我们是……我们是谁啊？”  
“你报自己名字啊——”  
“人家知道我是谁吗？诶，范总，报你们公司报我们公司？”  
“哪家公司都会把这小地方震塌吧哈哈哈？”  
“那到底说什么啊！谁给个结果！”  
“……您就说您找谁就可以了……”小婕艰难的声音。  
“啊……我们找啦个王——”  
“你见过到人家公司找前台的吗？”  
“诶子异不是前台吗他人嘞？”  
“ 那找谁？！总不要我去找他们拉个——”  
“美女，”一个过分老道的年轻声音，“我们找你们蔡总。”

蔡徐坤看王子异，王子异有点尴尬地抿嘴笑。  
蔡徐坤说着唇语：“你-明-天-就-离-职-吧-”

离职是不会的，小小的BBL事务所迎来了三位年轻又优秀的企业管理菁英，简直是蓬荜生辉，镀上了一层金。蔡徐坤看他们三个穿的衣服戴的表就觉得头痛，他试图无视这三个人的存在，可惜，这三位帅哥就是“专门”来找他的，完全无视他的助理，也就是他们三个的至亲好兄弟王子异的存在。  
甚至朱正廷接过王子异递来的纸杯还吹了一声口哨：“哟，蔡总，助理不错啊~”  
蔡徐坤的面色瞬间降到零下，林彦俊觉察到用胳膊肘碰了碰朱正廷。  
朱正廷：“……诶呀，这茶也不错。”  
为了避免不必要的麻烦，他只得和事务所其他人介绍是朋友，周锐看他小声传来一句“我下来和你说”就点点头没有多问。但是如此珠光宝气的组合实在不适合这破旧的大厦，蔡徐坤赶紧带着助理小王和三位老总下楼。  
下楼说去干嘛呢，朱正廷来回张望着“诶我都没来过这个区”，林彦俊嗤之以鼻，范丞丞马上说“去吃饭吧！”，蔡徐坤懒得多说一句就问“谁开车了”，结果就王子异一个人举起了手……  
蔡徐坤：“？？霸道总裁们，你们都没开车吗？”  
朱正廷微笑摊手。  
林彦俊咳了一下，捋了下刘海。  
范丞丞：“你这种地方，明显不好停车啊，我让司机送完我们就走了。”  
蔡徐坤玩味地看着眼前的三个……是觉得他们应该受点惩罚。

于是这三个180+的霸道总裁被塞进了金秘书的小mini后座，范丞丞全程缩着脖子摊在椅背上，朱正廷用手抻着裤腿防止出现皱褶，林彦俊上车前甚至准备把鞋脱了——他害怕被踩到，被朱正廷直接拎着衣领进了车里。每当有人抬手，都会听到另外的人痛的闷哼，过一会儿就会听到“这不是在公报私仇吧”“你别解释了你就是”“诶你当我和你一样吗”……  
终于，危险地行驶了半个小时左右，到了范丞丞点名的老牌海鲜酒楼。这酒楼楼下有个水族馆一样的海鲜广场，现挑现捞，冬天当然不是吃海鲜的季节，但是他们想吃总能吃到。蔡徐坤给尤长靖发了微信，才发现尤长靖知道已经在往过赶。没过多久，几人齐聚一堂，基本上是快四个月前双子座楼上那个“仪式”的人员配置，蔡徐坤坐在正对包间入口的主人位，突然发现大家都在看他。  
这里面有他复复杂杂说不清楚的前老板，有他的前室友兼最好的朋友，还有他之前总欺负的前同事，还有前公司隔壁的公司副总（看上去没什么关系却一直觉得这人阴魂不散），他们的眼神里都带着不一样的情感，有想念，有歉意和尴尬，还有更多的，是那种好久不见的真诚的开心。  
蔡徐坤问：“看我干嘛？”  
王子异沉默，林彦俊一脸事不关己地说：“那就是希望你说点什么咯。”  
蔡徐坤笑了，他的目光从每个人的脸上掠过，最后看到尤长靖脸上——啊长靖一看就是饿了，于是疑惑地说：“那……大家随便点，我请客？”  
只见尤长靖脸更垮了，王子异的声音响起来：“我——”  
“我请客，去吧，楼下捞龙虾去吧……”就听到范丞丞叹了口气。  
“欧耶！”林彦俊和尤长靖欢呼一声跑了。  
“等等我尤长靖！”朱正廷追出去。  
包间内只剩蔡徐坤、王子异和范丞丞。王子异问蔡徐坤：“坤坤，想吃什么？要不要一起下去挑？”  
蔡徐坤不爱吃海鲜，正准备摇头却看到范丞丞定定地望着自己，轻轻朝王子异扬下巴，意思是让他去。  
蔡徐坤绞尽脑汁，想到一个网上很火的海鲜，直接随口扔给了王子异：“我想吃象拔蚌，你挑个一斤，让他彻底给我剁碎葱炒一下就行。”  
就看到王子异一脸迟疑地出了门，再看范丞丞，已经笑地滚下了桌子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，蔡特助，你和你的助理小王有什么仇吗？哈哈哈哈，还彻底剁碎哈哈哈哈……”

过了一会儿范丞丞正色道：“上次那件事，包括泸沽湖旅游还有回来的告白，都是我的主意，很对不起，让你尴尬了，给你陪个不是。”  
蔡徐坤没有接，反问：“喝酒吃寿司那次也是您的主意吧，范总？”  
范丞丞：“哎，你说我们公司为什么就招不到你这样的人才……”  
蔡徐坤品了一口桌上的茶，祁门的香气灌了满鼻，他也不会被范丞丞这样的滑头给惹恼，今时今日坐在这里，身边这么多的朋友，又觉得过去的那些日子像是书上看来的荒诞故事，范丞丞一心为王子异，也正是因为范丞丞，自己和王子异才有机会打破原本的关系，共有那段回忆。  
他笑了笑，回答：“我还是得感谢您，范总，虽然发生很多可笑的事情，但是，也幸亏发生了那些事。”  
范丞丞眨眨眼，他面容天生带着一股傲气，眉眼狭长，不笑总显得冷漠又梳理，拒人于千里之外。此刻他双手交叠在餐桌上，淡淡地说：“是我要感谢你。”  
蔡徐坤：“为什么？”  
范丞丞指了一下蔡徐坤身边王子异的座位，“谢谢你让我哥哥在人生的第三十年，开始为自己而活。”  
蔡徐坤也敛起笑容。

范丞丞呱呱坠地就与王子异相识，自记事起，年长较多的亲姐就告诉他，这是个好哥哥，丞丞，你以后要像子异哥哥一样。  
“子异哥哥和他的爸爸妈妈，一年都见不到一次，但是也从来不哭鼻子啊。”  
“哥哥为什么你就不哭啊呜呜呜，哥哥我要我妈妈……”小范丞丞在小王子异的床上撒泼打滚，吵着要见自己出差的母亲。  
小王子异看见弟弟哭了，拿着纸巾不断地给他擦眼泪擤鼻涕，哄着弟弟：“丞丞不要哭了，你看姐姐肯定不希望你哭，妈妈也不希望你哭，他们一定想要你开开心心的。”  
“我姑姑和我奶奶照顾我这么辛苦，我也不能总哭鼻子的。”  
所以在后来的许多个日子里，范丞丞问王子异的问题，总是得到差不多的答案——  
“为啥要转学啊？”-“姑姑觉得那里的课程设置更适合以后出国，我去看了，确实不错。”  
“为啥要出国啊？”-“奶奶总觉得国外的文化氛围更好一些，我也觉得有道理。”  
“为啥你都出国了还要学商科啊？你不是喜欢服装设计吗？”刚升入高中的范丞丞很不明白，如果他家里人不让他搞他喜欢的一定要天翻地覆不可！  
王子异正在整理自己的申请材料，听到范丞丞的问题他抬起头来，目光透亮：“……家里人倒是和我说可以学自己想学的，但是我回国肯定要帮帮奶奶、大哥这边，学商科肯定更有用一些啊……”  
“诶，不是啊，你喜欢的这个呢？”范丞丞拿起一本时尚杂志。  
王子异看了眼杂志封面，笑了笑：“我的喜欢……怎么能相提并论呢，你就当我更喜欢对大家有用的东西吧。”  
范丞丞在自己长歪的过程中，渐渐发现他哥王子异长得太过于直了。

范丞丞：“直到遇见了你！”  
蔡徐坤：“？你的意思是我掰弯他的？”  
范丞丞：“我可没说啊。”  
他继续：“你说你们俩，第一次他挽回你，其实很多是怀疑你是不是受了委屈，有什么说不出口的难题才要辞职。况且又惜才，是真的不想让你走，谁成想你们俩……就我也不知道怎么了，他第二天就变成了不想让你哭，所以一定要照顾你，才有了第二次……”  
蔡徐坤看向范丞丞。  
“其实那天，我也在赌他能不能说出，他爱你，这三个字，”范丞丞顿了顿，“没说出口是对的，我这哥哥最好的一点就是坦诚。当时他确实是懵的，知道你喜欢他，知道你付出好多，想照顾你，想报答你，想对你好，我们都在那里鼓励他，给他加油，但他心里知道，要说爱……可能还差一些。”  
“你问的也很对，”范丞丞朝蔡徐坤比了一个大拇指，“你不愿意他就会放你走，因为他一点都不想束缚你，不想麻烦你，对你只有满腔的感激和‘好’，没有一点儿‘坏’。可是爱情缺了那点儿‘坏’就不是爱情了，就是佛光普度众生，就是神爱世人。”  
门外朱正廷和尤长靖说笑的声音传进来，范丞丞说了最后一句：“但是好在，这次是他自己的主意要去给你当助理。”  
“蔡特助，感谢你让神走下神坛，让佛转世投胎，阿弥陀佛。”范丞丞双手合十，行礼。  
蔡徐坤也以同样姿势回礼，顺便说：“没那么夸张，最多是让他思凡还俗罢了，阿弥陀佛。”  
进门的四人看到他们两个都以佛礼对拜，眼神交流充满着疑惑，朱正廷一下反应过来：“啊又在商量出家的事情对不对？”  
王子异：“谁？谁要出家！？”  
林彦俊：“……诶，好像和剁碎象拔蚌有点什么关系诶？”

饭后，蔡徐坤坐在mini副驾驶问：“我也和长靖、林总一样打个车回就可以了，王总。”  
王子异一边打方向一边否认：“不是王总，是助理小王，是前台小哥。”  
蔡徐坤看着他笑出声，他们久违地和朋友一起吃饭，心情很好。  
饭桌上聊了不少，两个人都有点累了，夜晚车不多，二十分钟就到了蔡徐坤家楼下，停稳，两个人都没有动。  
蔡徐坤：“你——”  
王子异：“你——”  
马上他们又笑了，王子异说：“你先说。”  
蔡徐坤摇头：“我没什么可说的，你先说吧。”  
然后他就扭着头静静地看着王子异，后视镜旁的照明灯是暖黄色的，映在蔡徐坤的发梢、眉尾、眼睫和瞳仁里，散发着既闪亮又柔和的光彩。  
王子异问他：“我们去挑海鲜的时候，你和丞丞说了什么？”  
“不都说了是出家的事情吗。”  
王子异“哼”了一声，没忍住，终于伸手揉了揉蔡徐坤的小卷毛，揉完也没拿走，扶在车座上面：“别骗人啦，是说我坏话吗？”  
蔡徐坤看他，最终决定说实话：“他说你像个和尚，我让你思凡还俗了。”  
“思凡？”王子异哼了一段，“我们早进化到完美状态~为何还会迷恋平凡？”  
蔡徐坤“哈哈哈哈哈”地笑出来，轻拍王子异：“你唱的什么啊……”  
王子异跟着一起笑，叫他：“坤坤。”  
“嗯？”蔡徐坤看王子异的眼睛。  
“认识你之后，我确实变化很大。”  
“哦。”  
“变得不像我自己了，做了很多我从没想过的事情……”  
“比如？”  
“比如现在，坐在自己秘书的车里和自己的老板谈恋爱。”  
“哈哈——诶？”蔡徐坤反应过来字眼上的游戏。  
王子异却抢着一步说：“但是我又觉得，我更像自己了，你觉得呢？”  
说完靠近了蔡徐坤一点。蔡徐坤没有抗拒这点距离，扬着下巴回答：“我怎么知道啊……”  
王子异聪明地换了话题：“下周末我的实习期就要结束了呢~”  
蔡徐坤摇头晃脑：“是呢~”  
“也不知道我能不能留下呀？”  
“你想留下吗？”蔡徐坤眼睛睁大问。  
王子异：“我也不告诉你。”  
“切。”  
“等那天我再告诉你吧，好不好，坤坤？”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异越靠越近，没有动。  
“还有另外一句话，早就该对你说了，也那天一并告诉你——”王子异的脸和他的脸靠的很近，他们几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖，彼此吞吐的气息围成一个圈氤氲在周围，谁也逃不开。  
他看着王子异的眼睛，王子异看着他的唇，意味明显。  
“什么话啊，我怎么不知道？”蔡徐坤反而凑近一点，让距离缩得更短。  
他以为王子异会像前几次那样，打断他的话直接吻上来，结果没有。  
王子异还沉着声问了一句：“我们这种普通朋友，可以亲亲吗？”  
于是蔡徐坤像猫一样翘起唇角。

“那我们可以当，能亲亲的朋友啊……”  
这次是他主动吻上来。

这小区建造于90年代中期，一楼被有闲情的人圈出一片又一片的花园和菜地，入夜，小区里只留着几盏年代久远的白炽灯，为那几乎没有的夜归人照亮归家路。  
大寒刚过，冷气和夜色随着脚步，钻进裤管，侵袭着身体。但蔡徐坤一点都不觉得冷，他从脖子到脑门都烧的厉害，只觉得热气裹着眼球让他看不清眼前路。  
看不清也深一脚浅一脚走着，走得很快，因为这夜不黑，天也没那么冷，一切都那么温柔，温柔地把他抱进怀里。


	5. 最终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花

*  
进入第四周的头一天，王子异没去BBL。  
上周五请假，周锐当然是同意，蔡徐坤自然也明白那天他必须回去，只是听他和周锐说的时候看了他一眼，没有另外说什么。  
但是这天早上，业余助理小王还是兢兢业业地操心自家老板，他早起健身结束拿起手机就准备问候。可惜号码都已经拨好，就差一个摁键，最后还是放弃了。  
好多事情在那个晚上之后顺理成章起来，但是该说的话还没说，成为“没有确定关系”的“可以亲亲的朋友”，谁都没有再去推进这一步——  
蔡徐坤就是等待着。对于王子异而言，他想要让蔡徐坤体验被爱被照顾的感觉，想让这个过程完整一点，又想要这个时候的坤坤学会一点一点依赖自己，就像他当初依赖坤坤一样。  
更多地，王子异是一个有仪式感的人，他想在这个“职场Cosplay”的终点，给蔡徐坤一个深刻的答案。这三年，一千多天，他不曾珍惜过这个像狮子一样骄傲的人为他付出的心酸，所以在给他答案的那天之后，他要用所有的温柔去包裹着他，再不让他失望失落，坚信自己对他的感情。

但是此时此刻还是要感谢某讯发明微信。  
【Boogie：坤坤起床了吗？】  
【蔡徐坤：en】  
【Boogie：还没有醒吧？该起床啦，要记得吃早饭啊。】  
发完王子异去打领带，选手表，然后拿起手机看看，对方果然没有回复。  
王子异放下手机。又挑了一款领带夹。  
又拿起手机。  
【Boogie：想你】  
过了好久手机又震动。  
【蔡徐坤:起来了起来了起来了】

王子异坐司机的车直接到了集团大厦。不当助理的时候依旧是王总，今天集团例会，他和大哥都得参加。正是新年过去大半个月，农历年即将到来，各个分公司在本次会议上向集团报告本年度的业绩目标和工作计划，集团高管和几位董事会代表听审。会议一直持续到下午一点。  
大哥精力已经远不如从前，刚一下会就拽着王子异：“吃饭吃饭吃饭……”  
两个人既没有联系奶奶也没有找姑姑，作为兄弟一起吃了顿迟到的午餐。淮扬菜，王子异喜欢，饭店修了小桥流水，菜品也精致美观。王子异上来就说请大哥吃，大哥说那必须你不在的日子里累死我了，王子异又开始抱歉。  
大哥说，小蔡怎么样啦？是快回来了吧？

大哥表达的意思很简单，一大家子人都等着他带着蔡徐坤回来，不是回来工作，而是作为……大哥挠了挠自己岌岌可危的头发，难道以后叫“弟妹”？  
这个从小因为父母离异在姑姑家长大的男孩，乖巧又温驯，极其善解人意地活了三十年，竟然提出了这么一个疯狂又可笑的想法，要去给自己辞职的助理当助理。  
结果马上获得了全家人的支持，连大哥的闺女阳阳都说：“叔叔，你快把坤坤叔叔找回来吧，他答应教我竞选班长的！”那时的王子异笑着点点头，他可能惊喜于家人的包容理解，却不知道每个人都等待着这一天。  
尤其是大哥，这个当年总抓着还年少的王子异帮自己写作业，让王子异帮自己圆谎的不正经兄长，听到他这样说，心绪万千，总算松了一口气——那口气从王子异渐渐懂事就越来越重，甚至引发过兄弟俩之间的冷战。  
当时是王子异拿到心仪大学offer的那天，大哥正好回家，知道就是这几天出结果，于是推了和女朋友的约会回来找弟弟。一看到专业，皱起眉头，“Business and Management？”，“是我妈让你学的吗？”  
王子异摇头，我自己想学的。大哥说不可能就要气势汹汹地给姑姑打电话，王子异拦下来，说真的是自己想学的。  
大哥静静地看着这个弟弟，懂了明明还是初中生的他给高中的自己写作业为什么会舒心又自然，不喜欢晒太阳却从不拒绝一起去打球，突然一句话也说不出来——有些事情从一开始就显露出来。  
直到8月送王子异去机场的时候，兄弟二人才再次见面。  
王子异说，“哥哥，等我回来。”  
大哥摸了摸王子异的头：“子异，送你出去不是为了让你回来的，你总有一天会再走的。”  
“可是我一定会回到这个家的。”

大哥并不喜欢吃绿叶菜，但是王子异再三提醒他的嘌呤值，他不满意地说：“哎你还是别回来了，和小蔡走吧。”  
王子异笑笑：“我会带着他回来的。”  
大哥体恤了几句，问事务所是不是很辛苦，王子异说自己还好，蔡徐坤是真辛苦，又要工作还要考虑运营，还有应酬关系沟通之类的。  
大哥说是啊，他们的公司毕竟摊子大，又是自家企业，能分担的人多，小蔡这样从头开始，一定是非常辛苦的。  
王子异喝一口汤，语气也带着心疼，说不想让蔡徐坤这么辛苦，他这一次真正体会了把一个人完全放进心里的感受，他想照顾蔡徐坤，让他轻松一点。  
“和我在一起，不需要坤坤这么累的，我不想要他总是熬夜，他自己也不喜欢应酬喝酒什么的。”  
大哥抬头皱眉看过来：“你的意思是……你是认真的吗？”  
“我是真的想好了，哥哥。”王子异吃的不多。  
“我现在理解爱一个人的方式，我不会再退却了，就像你对嫂子一样，可能我们还不会成立家庭，但是我要照顾他，关怀他，全心全意地对他。”  
大哥眉越皱越深问王子异：“那你准备怎么做呢？”

 

他又想起无数个晨昏的吻，有时候是他给蔡徐坤，一上车就是一个吻，蔡徐坤急着说“哎我吃完油条没有擦嘴”“没事挺香的”；还有夜晚蔡徐坤给他的吻，匆匆地，轻轻地，像是蝶翼和花瓣的触碰……明明是两个三十岁的男人，却变得像在校园一样纯情，这质朴的日子弥补了之前的空白，他一想起心里就是一片泛着暖意的甜酸。  
他的坤坤，给别人总是冷漠淡然，却把那些柔软狡黠的，和头上的小卷毛一起给了他，像是冬眠醒来的小动物，对着他克制又好奇，每一次试探都一下一下蹭在他的心尖。  
他只想呵护他，再不让他受伤流泪，不再奔忙，也不用在醉酒后去渴望温暖，他就是他身边的触手可及。这一次，如果蔡徐坤再问假如不愿意，他就会回答，“我不会让你不愿意的。”  
“我一定要让你在我的怀里，幸福。”

下午回到公司已经四点，前台坐着新来的负责行政女孩，名叫曼玉。曼玉嗓门大:“呀，子异哥回来啦！”不知道是说给里面的谁听。  
王子异点头，放下东西问了曼玉一些事情，现在两个人配合着负责办公室的各项事务。然后就很自然地去和两位领导打招呼。  
一进去就看蔡徐坤站在周锐背后，二人像是在看什么东西，王子异想着他们在忙准备转身离开。周锐却看到了他主动打了招呼，说:“回来了！”  
王子异点头:“嗯。”  
周锐扭头又和蔡徐坤说：“这次真的多亏你的这个弟弟。”  
蔡徐坤直起腰来抱着胳膊，鼻子翘到天上去，很骄傲的样子：“周总，别小瞧人家啊。”  
话语间瞥了王子异一眼，那得意的神色让人觉得他可爱又好玩。  
王子异转身往出走，一边走一边笑出来。

晚上回家，蔡徐坤临下车问王子异，周三有空吗，去个饭局。王子异经历过上次马上就皱眉。蔡徐坤说你想多了，就今天周锐说的事情，找了我一个朋友帮忙，人家帮我们要了份资料，我想感谢人家一下，就说一起吃个饭。  
王子异看着蔡徐坤说，没有说话。  
蔡徐坤说话的时候一会儿看看王子异，一会儿看手机：“是我之前很好的一个弟弟，台湾人，研究生在这边交换的时候，在我手底下实习过一段时间，今年来这边读博士了。”  
他和蔡徐坤的社交圈除了现在的同事就是双子座相关，基本重叠，现在能听到蔡徐坤自己的事情实在难得，王子异听得很认真。  
蔡徐坤的目光终于放弃了手机，看向王子异，非常真诚地开口。  
“特别好的一个孩子，虽说是我的朋友，就是觉得你有空可以一起来的。”  
这句话说完，王子异马上点头：“我当然有空。”

这意味着蔡徐坤在向他展开自己的生活。

*  
周三晚上，他们二人赶到了附近一家海底捞，手机提前排号所以前面还有五桌，那个弟弟还没来，王子异和蔡徐坤就坐在门口吃瓜子喝茶水。  
蔡徐坤自然而然地介绍起来，小弟弟叫陈立农，今年刚25岁，剩下的话就是“很好的一个小孩，特可爱”。“可爱”这个词在蔡徐坤嘴里实在少见，让王子异对这个弟弟充满期待，中间他的手机响了就示意自己去接电话，蔡徐坤点头。

这个电话的事情有点麻烦，王子异做了简单批示，想着之后怎么处理还是得找林彦俊商量一下，心里还想着事情，他走地很慢，回到海底捞门口，就看到蔡徐坤旁边站了一个很高的男孩。  
王子异不矮，但这男孩明显比他还要高，比例极佳，腿特别长，穿着条牛仔裤，露着精瘦的脚踝，下面是白色板鞋，上身是天蓝色的休闲衬衫，挽起来露出了手臂。背着双肩包，一手拿着派克大衣，另一手——  
总对衣着非常敏感的王子异其实完全没注意到他穿了什么——  
男孩另一手在摸坐着的蔡徐坤的头发，手指理着那卷起来的发尾，手掌还拢了拢翘起来的杂毛，和王子异平时的手法如出一辙。  
蔡徐坤仰着头和他说话，看着男孩的脸笑的很开，男孩侧着脸，黑色的刘海下能看出是双弯弯的笑眼，很“可爱”。  
王子异站在原地，停了一会儿，才走了过去。

蔡徐坤帮忙介绍了一下，三人坐下继续吃瓜子和锅巴。陈立农一来就坐在了他们二人之间，一双眼睛仍旧笑着来回看他俩，没有多问王子异的工作之类的，只是一口一个“子异”叫着。王子异比他大五岁，也没觉得不合适。或者说注意力被别的事情吸引走了。  
“坤坤，”陈立农叫蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤从手机上抬起头，“我来之前，你和子异在这里坐了多久啦？”  
“嗯……不到二十分钟吧，怎么了农农？”蔡徐坤问。  
“哎，我就是说，每次我们都要等这么久才能吃到诶……”陈立农丧气地垂下头，靠着蔡徐坤肩膀。  
蔡徐坤无奈地拍拍陈立农的头：“那谁让你喜欢，每次都要吃这个，等着吧，马上就到啦。”  
海底捞不负众望地让他们在八点前进去，平板一被拿上来蔡徐坤就甩手给陈立农，“把我的那几样点上，剩下点你想吃的吧。”  
陈立农笑盈盈地接过来，却主动递给王子异：“子异你想吃什么先看看吧？”  
王子异回：“我都可以的。”  
最后是非常传统的四川麻辣、番茄、菌汤和清水的锅底，各种东西点了很多，陈立农却有点犹豫了，“这个我在网上见过，还蛮有趣的……”  
蔡徐坤直接戳了下屏幕：“想吃就点啊。”

三个人的饭吃得不疾不徐，偶尔聊聊现在的各种形势以及陈立农的学业。  
王子异晚饭总是吃的很少，今天在海底捞基本上只专注于在菌汤和清水里涮涮茼蒿和生菜。他发现陈立农也几乎只吃番茄锅和菌汤，辣锅只有蔡徐坤一个人在遨游，自由自在。其实前几周在王子异的监督下蔡徐坤的口味清淡了不少，但是今晚他除了辣无视了其他味道。  
王子异又想提醒蔡徐坤，看蔡徐坤在和陈立农聊一些专业相关的东西就暂时忍住了。  
“所以你是说，你觉得我们老师说的对吼？”台湾男孩陈立农放下筷子。  
蔡徐坤在锅里捞着牛肉片，眼都不抬：“书上教的是一套，他实际给你们是另一套，在内地你还是要遵守规则……”  
“这么久没见，你还是这样，看看你的底料，都变成红色了啦。”陈立农突然转变话题。  
“……怎么啦，很奇怪吗？你自己喉咙痛不能吃又不关我事。”果然飞了陈立农一眼。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”陈立农反而笑起来，“是是是，不关你事。我是看你这样吃辣，而且只吃肉，哎，还和几年前一样。”  
“虽然你工作兜兜转转，原来打工，现在当老板了，但是果然，你还是你，我哥哥还是我哥哥啊。”  
最后的语调微微上扬，蔡徐坤听到也是轻笑了一声，低下头。  
王子异就把那些提醒都伴着温水吞了下去。

最后蔡徐坤去买单，王子异和陈立农在餐厅门口等他，王子异一如往常拿着蔡徐坤的外套。  
王子异今天穿一件浅灰色毛呢大衣，剪裁利落干净，陈立农大衣的帽子边有一圈灰白的绒毛，看上去就是个充满朝气的大学生，两个人都是185+的身高，容貌英俊发型清爽，吸引着来往逛街女孩的视线。  
陈立农前倾身体扶着商场的围栏，王子异则面朝着餐厅，这个角度正好可以看到里面收银台边上蔡徐坤的背影。  
“子异，”陈立农突然发声，“你是坤坤现在的男朋友吗？”  
王子异被问得措手不及，于是转过身来看陈立农，陈立农没动，看着商场中庭挂起的新年装饰。  
“……”这个晚上的种种决定了王子异的回答，“不算是。”  
“那你应该快是了，坤坤不会让不相关的人参与自己生活太多。”  
陈立农说的很对，倒不如说他真的很了解蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤给他做助理三年，从未说过自己的家庭、朋友，甚至朱正廷都因为偶遇认识了尤长靖成为好友，王子异都不知道他究竟和什么人一起合租。直至现在，他们的关系又近了一些，但是除了工作就是彼此，这是王子异第一次参与到蔡徐坤这个人本身的生活。  
“他之前不是还辞职跑到别的什么公司去吗，好像也是为了追什么人……他一直我行我素的，像他做的事情，只是看他竟然做了那么久，有点没搞明白。”  
陈立农扭头看王子异，脸上还带着笑意。  
看来陈立农并不知道王子异就是那个“什么人”。  
王子异回：“确实。”  
“但是现在他还是回到了正轨，一切正常啦。”  
“他现在太辛苦了。”王子异还是说了自己介意的事情。  
“哦，是吗？”陈立农看到蔡徐坤已经结完账朝他们二人走来，招牌的笑容又挂上了，“没事啦，他可以的。”  
“不是有你陪着他吗？”

 

蔡徐坤走出来，先看到王子异的表情，感觉有点不自然。而他自己今晚在没有王子异的约束下快乐又自由地大开吃戒，感觉很满足，火辣辣的胃温暖了心，一解几日的疲惫。再看到陈立农，他就轻松下来。  
农农的笑容就有这样的作用。今晚不仅见到当年那个稚嫩的弟弟聊到学术侃侃而谈的自信模样，还把王子异介绍给他认识了。这种事情在之前的恋爱关系中完全是天方夜谭，蔡徐坤心里有小小的得意，感觉自己朝着某个方向又近了一步。  
他走过来，问：“你们两个在说什么？”  
王子异没说话，陈立农笑着回答：“说你的饭量是我们两个加起来那么多。”  
蔡徐坤冷笑一下：“反正我掏钱，你们吃的少我又不亏。”  
陈立农“哈哈哈哈哈”推着蔡徐坤肩膀往前走，王子异跟在后面。随后陈立农打车回学校，蔡徐坤和王子异一起去地库取车。  
上车之后蔡徐坤整个人的气氛点还是很高，王子异只是跟着笑笑。很快，蔡徐坤就感觉到了不协调。  
他们两个人虽然近些日子相处的方式才变得日常，但是毕竟也在一起工作了很长时间，捕捉到彼此的神情和动作就能感受到心中所想，推测接下来的感受。  
王子异看向前方的眉眼无意中皱着，他这个人话不多，但是和蔡徐坤在一起时总是会挂着微笑，此时此刻嘴角却紧抿着，这开车的状态过于紧张了。  
蔡徐坤趁王子异不注意多看了几眼，王子异不高兴了？为什么？今晚吃饭说了什么会让他不开心的话吗？蔡徐坤一句一句的推断，整个人也安静下来。这边又引起了王子异的注意，王子异握着方向盘问：“坤坤，怎么啦，在想什么？”  
蔡徐坤心想在想你啊，嘴上随口说：“没什么，吃的有点多了……”  
按理说此刻的王子异就会无奈地笑笑，说坤坤我和你说过的你吃这么多就会不舒服。但是王子异一句话都没说。  
蔡徐坤看向沉默的王子异，王子异又感觉到他的眼神，扭过来问他：“怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤突然意识到。  
诶？王子异，是不是吃醋了？

吃醋！  
蔡徐坤脸上绷着回答：“没什么啊。”心里乐了个底朝天，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这久违的，只有最普通的男生恋爱才会有的愚蠢情感，竟然出现在了王子异的身上？想想王子异一直以来都是那副“你见，或者不见我，我就在那里 不悲不喜”的“寂静欢喜”性格，现在竟然也一步一步变得幼稚和冲动，而这一切的缘由都是自己。想到这里他就觉得心脏跳动得很快，甚至可以感觉到血液流动的声音。再看王子异，依旧是微微皱眉，表情看上去有点严肃。  
好可爱，原来王子异也会因为自己而幼稚，变得这么搞笑又不理智。蔡徐坤被一种奇怪的成就感所取悦，他想到三年前认识王子异的时候，又想到姑姑奶奶大哥，还有前几天专门和他聊了的范丞丞，好像每个人都对王子异这么个“好好先生”感到无奈，说他满心的好却缺少了那一点坏的东西，他不懂得自私，活在“取悦他人”的终极目标里面，一点点失去自己的声音。  
但是自己却让他改变了，想及此蔡徐坤抬起左手摸了一下自己的脸，摸完又抱着胳膊。

其实付出了什么都不重要，他无数次地在心里想。  
我不需要你的报答和承诺，我也不需要那些所谓的唾手可得的幸福，我因为你很好，爱你，你也因为我还不错，也可以给予我一些爱——那爱要不同于你给别人的，那种深厚博大的情怀，不要你无私包容，要你有独占欲、要变得和我一样变得狭隘和自私，要你也会患得患失，也会因为我而心酸。

“如果我不答应你呢，如果我真的不愿意和你在一起呢？”  
“那么你爱我吗？”

要你走下神坛，变成凡人，在我要离开你时感到痛苦，拉着我抱着我不要我走。  
要你像个平凡男人一样，如我爱你那样爱我。

 

车速减缓，已经到了蔡徐坤家小区的门口。  
王子异停车，说：“坤坤，到了。”  
蔡徐坤直接回答“好”，没了之前离开的那些“工序”，打开车门就下车，却迟迟没有关上车门。王子异本来有点惊讶今天蔡徐坤动作的干脆，却发现蔡徐坤在车门外站了很久，于是把身子朝副驾驶探过来。  
就在这时，蔡徐坤又把车门打开了一些，弯腰看向王子异。  
他看着王子异，说：“那边好像有个车位，你要不要上我那里坐坐？”

王子异也看向蔡徐坤，他的目光里读不出情绪，表情也没有太多变化，只是像平时回答蔡徐坤那样，说了一声：“好。”

*  
路上本来就黑，蔡徐坤记得一楼到二楼的灯也坏了，于是开了手机的闪光灯走在前面，快到楼门口左手拉上了王子异的右手。  
王子异手心很烫，烫得蔡徐坤忍不住去贴得更紧，他们只能牵着手侧身上楼梯时，蔡徐坤还低声说了一句：“跟着我。”  
然后蔡徐坤就这样一手被占着，另一手把手机放回右口袋然后翻钥匙，非常艰难，他们两个人的手反而越捏越紧，好像是第一次牵手，王子异的手容易出汗，蔡徐坤的手四季冰凉，这下也被焐热了，泛起潮意，说不清是谁的汗。只有三楼的光线透过楼梯间见缝插针，落在两个人的发梢和鼻尖，谁都没有说话，只有呼吸声都急促起来，钥匙怎么都找不到，蔡徐坤的手从右口袋出来，绕过自己身体去翻左口袋，衣服太厚动作被限制，王子异的左手伸过来帮忙，他们二人的另两只手在狭窄的口袋相遇，看着彼此的眼睛捕捉着那一点光。  
是王子异先摸到了，他迅速抽出来，递给蔡徐坤，配合得异常默契，不像第一次，蔡徐坤拿着钥匙就往防盗门上怼，来回几下插不进去，只听到喘息声中夹杂金属尖锐的摩擦声。王子异急着想放开牵着的那只手去拿自己的手机照明，才刚松开手指又被蔡徐坤钳住，他看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤的胸膛微微颤抖，还再不断地用钥匙换着方向，寻找锁眼，却怎么都不得其法。  
“坤坤……”  
“嘘——”蔡徐坤用气息打断了王子异。  
再听“咔哒”一声，门开了。

说不清是谁推开了门，谁又带着谁的身体进去，关门是王子异，他被牵着的那只手臂弯已经环着蔡徐坤的腰，另一只手还是克制着血液的汹涌轻轻地合上了门。但是之后的力道再难把控，甚至都没有开灯，他们中的一个人就把另一个人挤到了墙上，身体发出沉闷的声响，没有人喊痛也没有人拒绝，接着就是把两个呼吸吞成一个无声叹息的行径——接吻，快要吃掉对方的吻，蔡徐坤只觉得身体里所有的氧气都被王子异吸走，他想永远停留在这一刻的窒息感中，他想要肺永远干瘪，但是王子异又把他的命用嘴度过来，他还是觉得不够——像是守着泉水却快要渴死的人，泛滥的爱意在他的胸腔燃烧，他只能抱着王子异的头把自己唇舌献祭出去，与对方在高温中一起融化。  
王子异托着他的腰，来回揉搓着他的身体，这火就一连串的着下去，无边无际。大衣扔了一地，房子又太小，分分钟撞到床边，就着嵌合的动作倒在床上，蔡徐坤在下，王子异在上，鞋都没脱，蔡徐坤就蜷起身体，大腿扣上王子异的腿，下半身贴合在一起，让沸点和沸点彼此传递热度。  
蔡徐坤先一步把手探进了王子异的针织衫，里面还有一件薄薄的打底，他的手指带着火种，顺着腹肌的纹理，持续向上，这中间有些艰难，剧烈的心跳让他身体发抖，也无法忽视对方放在他腰上的手，他的衬衣下摆也被从裤子里拽了出来，王子异正在抚摸着他的皮肤。  
他也在抚摸着王子异。  
又是这具身体，蔡徐坤甚至情动到想落泪，他鼻腔里满是王子异的气息，混合着火锅味、香水还有衣物柔顺剂，却又不单单是这样，这股味道柔和绵软，但是一旦吸入就会被渗透到四肢百骸，浑身都失去力气。  
他渴望他，他渴望王子异，每一次的拥抱都期待着被占有，期待着被激烈地冲刷理智，太爱了所以太渴望，一旦碰到就无法反抗。  
他好爱王子异。

一切还在继续，王子异的手数着肋骨向上，快要触及到蔡徐坤的左侧胸膛，吻也从零零落落变成啄吻，他吻一下就拉开点距离，睁开眼睛看向蔡徐坤，那眸子晶亮，再吻一下再看，他还用这间隙叫蔡徐坤：“坤坤……”  
“……坤坤……”  
蔡徐坤此时此刻总算明白什么叫意乱情迷，他刚刚被吻得发晕，手指都在王子异的身上随便地游走着，下半身也被烫的想躲，还得从这纷乱复杂的状况中抽回一丝清明回应。  
“……怎么了子异？”  
王子异此刻右臂手肘撑在床上，手掌贴着蔡徐坤的头发，另一手也抚上对方的脸，手心炽热，身体笼罩在上方，像一座黑色的山峦。蔡徐坤感觉身体离了他的手十分不适应，有点发冷，就用大腿卡着对方的下半身让两个人贴得更紧。  
他不想停下，又急着问：“你说……怎么了？”  
“坤坤，”只有一点窗外的光照在王子异的眉眼间，那眼睛像是揉碎了无数星光含在里面，“你愿意和我走吗？”  
“……去哪儿？”  
王子异的声音有种奇怪的低落：“去只有我的地方。”  
蔡徐坤朦胧中认为王子异就是被陈立农的出现刺激了，马上应：“好，去，只要你。”  
“让我照顾你好吗？”  
“……好……”  
王子异的唇贴着蔡徐坤的额头，他还在问：“我不会让你这么辛苦，我们两个人在一起，我一定会让你幸福……”  
“……”  
“我想让你永远在我身边，我想好好照顾你，我想要你……”这话听起来有些凄楚，“我想要你听我的话，不要离开我。”  
蔡徐坤把手缓慢地放回身侧。  
他看向王子异的双眼。  
“你还想要什么呢？”

 

王子异看到身下的人，那双眼睛已经在降温。  
于是他翻过身，坐在了床边。  
“我想要给你幸福，我想证明我是——”  
“哈哈，其实你还是没有变。”蔡徐坤干笑了两声。  
然后他也坐了起来，手伸到床边摁亮了台灯。借着这灯光，二人终于能看清彼此，那暧昧的气氛已经散去，王子异又从蔡徐坤脸上看到那久违的神情。  
似笑非笑的，带着熟悉的冷静和冷酷，看着他。  
那是属于蔡特助的神情。

他才明白，他不懂蔡徐坤怎么想。  
大哥当时皱着眉问他：“那你准备怎么做呢？”  
“我想着是子公司CFO或者集团这边的统筹职位，毕竟在我们身边，我可以更好地照顾他，不需要他这么辛苦……有我在，不会让他再像之前那样。”  
大哥放下了筷子：“这样的话，会不会有点太快了？”  
“两个人相爱都应该给对方最好的，我没有珍惜他之前的付出，应该好好补偿他。像他现在，没有我的话总是吃的也不健康，作息也不健康，我不会让他继续下去。”  
“小蔡他……怎么想呢？”  
王子异抬起头：“坤坤会明白的，我这是为了他好。”  
“明白是一回事，”大哥的眉头更深，“接受是另外的事情……”

甚至不如陈立农，那男孩笑着和蔡徐坤说：“……但是果然，你还是你，我哥哥还是我哥哥啊。”  
之后笑着和自己说：“但是现在他还是回到了正轨，一切正常啦。”

王子异试图组织语言，却发现自己张不开嘴，他想要的多吗？他想要蔡徐坤的理解和信任，如果真的相爱，那么应该全身心地交给彼此，他想照顾坤坤，他想要他幸福，这毋庸置疑。可是今晚的饭局让他困惑起来——这是坤坤的日常，蔡徐坤天生应该用自己的才能和智慧征服险峰，攀登到至高点。  
自己才是一个“突如其来”的意外。  
坤坤会选择他吗？坤坤会信任他吗？坤坤能接受他手里的这份爱吗？  
像是骨血里的东西，他天生渴望的是安定，却会被极端自由的灵魂吸引，他掏空了自己的所有想奉献给对方，对方却更热爱自由——可以留在我身边吗？就当是为了我，像我一直以来的那样，可以为了我留下吗？可以为了我跟我走吗？

童年的零星记忆涌上来，那是父母的故事，父亲常年在工作台低着头，母亲却总是和行李箱滚轮的声音同时出现或消失，直到有一天彻底消失，再没有声音，什么声音也没有，父亲沉默着，母亲偶尔打来电话，其他都是一片寂静，最后来到奶奶身边，姑姑身边，看到哥哥一家人的生活。  
妈妈会离开家，是爸爸从不愿意实现她的期望，爸爸拒绝妈妈，是因为妈妈没有遵照爸爸的愿望留在爸爸身边……那是不是，依照着别人的想法活着就不会被抛弃？王子异在心底不断地问自己，渐渐只听到周围的声音，那是他人的愿望和期待，他们的想法，那些“理所当然”，那些“应该如此”，自己内心的声音越来越小——  
直到一个声音出现。  
“没关系领导，我不怕得罪人。”  
“我先替你把话都说了，以后你自己说。”

是蔡徐坤。

只是此时此刻，王子异想不到如何说出口，蔡徐坤却开口了。  
他又重复了一遍：“你真的是一点没变。”  
“口口声声是为了别人，实际上都是为了成全自己的伟大。”  
蔡徐坤舔舔嘴唇，“你没有心。”  
“坤坤，你听我说——”  
“你肯定好奇，”蔡徐坤还带着那点笑意，慢悠悠地说，“为什么一年前我会放弃？”  
“我现在可以告诉你，因为你当时也是这样说的——”  
“……她真的很好，奶奶和姑姑也很喜欢她，她很努力，”蔡徐坤咳了一下，换了一种语调，努力模仿着王子异，“其实她要是愿意，我也很想照顾她，她一路走来不容易，应该有个人给她幸福。”  
蔡徐坤终于笑出来，看着王子异，眼底没有任何情感。  
“果然我和那个，你奶奶和你姑姑喜欢的女孩子比起来，只有一个不同。”  
“我喜欢你，所以你有完整的理由，自我满足地接手‘照顾’我了。”  
王子异看着蔡徐坤，他笑得特别好看，像是在演一场舞台剧。

一年前的机场，蔡徐坤看到他出关眼睛就亮起来，跑到他身边想接过背包被他拒绝，坤坤那么瘦，还是算了，随后二人一同到地库，司机已经等好。  
放行李的间隙蔡徐坤开口，语气带着些揶揄：“领导，我还以为这次就带着夫人回来了。”  
王子异上车，“你快别打趣我了坤坤，就只是一个朋友。”  
蔡徐坤在副驾“哈哈”笑了两声，确认道：“是之前集团教育计划资助的一个女孩吧？”  
王子异已经在看刚刚蔡徐坤递给他的文件，一边看一边回答：“是的，现在在意大利读书，这次二嫂的婚纱是她设计的，手工刺绣非常漂亮。”  
“我觉得人也很漂亮，你难道不觉得？”蔡徐坤那时并不称呼王子异为“您”。  
“是很漂亮，”王子异顿下来想了一下，“当年她出国前我见过她，更青涩一点，现在非常优雅，有时候又很像个小女孩，很有魅力。”  
“那看来是个合适的老板娘人选。”  
王子异只当蔡徐坤在开玩笑，并没有过多回应。车驶上高速，他大致看完了文件，又问了蔡徐坤几件公司的事情，突然又想起这件事。  
“媒体那边已经沉下去了吗？”  
“当然，已经引导到当初集团的公益事业了。”  
“辛苦了，坤坤，”王子异想了想，叹了口气，“哎，其实奶奶和姑姑都很喜欢她，你说的没错，是个合适的人选。”  
“哦？”  
王子异心中把蔡徐坤当自己最好的朋友，便直说出来：“她人很有意思，家里条件不好，这么多年靠自己真的不容易，现在获得的荣誉也很了不起。”  
“其实如果能和她在一起，就能好好照顾她和她的家人，也可以让她来公司工作，肯定不会像自己成立工作室那么累的。”  
但是这些只是王子异想想：“非常可惜，这个漂亮的女孩对我并不来电。”  
前座回：“听的出来，您很遗憾。”  
“其实还好，”王子异靠上椅背，闭上眼睛，“人家喜欢我才会有后续发展的。”

“所以现在呢，我可以告诉您，王总，”蔡徐坤说的轻巧又娇俏，“我喜欢您，我爱您，您是要妥帖地收藏我了吗？”  
“不是这样的坤坤。”王子异无法面对过去的自己，只能试图和现在的蔡徐坤解释，他不是这样想他的，他要告诉他。  
“虽然我早就猜到，可能最后，也只是换来你这样一句‘你不容易，让我照顾你’，不知道是报答我还是感激我，还是说只是欣赏我——”  
“不是的，”王子异决定现在就告诉他，“我也——”  
“不要说你爱我了。”蔡徐坤的眼眶红了。  
“我受不了你这样的爱，我承受不起。”

王子异一下沉默了。这是妈妈走的那天说的话。  
我承受不起。  
那个时候爸爸最后一次请求妈妈，只要她不走他愿意为她做任何事，“如你所愿”，“一切都为了你”，妈妈拒绝了，说了这样一句话。  
原来这样的爱让人承受不起。

蔡徐坤的语气听不出一点愤怒，只是带着一些戏谑的自嘲：“你不用费心照顾我，控制我，我不会被你左右，我自己的人生远比爱你这件事——”  
“你说你喜欢我——”王子异的声音很低，他今天第一次打断了蔡徐坤。  
“你说你喜欢我，爱我的时候。”这是他在蔡徐坤家第一句开头没用“不是”也没有呼唤“坤坤”的话。  
“你喝醉了哭着要我抱你，亲你，要我说我爱你。”  
“现在我来了，你却说你承受不起。”  
蔡徐坤站起来，正对着王子异，抬起头。  
他的眼睛看不到一点红，仿佛刚刚是王子异的幻觉：“如果是这样的感情我确实承受不起。”  
他又看了王子异一会儿，深呼吸了一下，“你走吧，子异。”  
“对不起，刚刚进门有点失态了。”

王子异看了看蔡徐坤，就站起身，捡起地上的大衣，打开门走了。  
没有丝毫的犹疑。

留下蔡徐坤百无聊赖地在房间里站了一会儿，终于捡起了自己的衣服。  
从衣服口袋里找出手机，有一条微信。  
哦，尤长靖。

马上。  
“长靖。”  
“怎么啦……困困？”  
“长靖——”  
“长靖——长靖嘤嘤嘤——这次彻底完了彻底完了呃呃呃——”  
那边正在和林彦俊吃部队锅的尤长靖被炸得一下拿远了手机。

 

*  
“困困，宝贝，你好好说，怎么了？”尤长靖疯狂和林彦俊挤眉弄眼，这穿耳魔音不用言明就是蔡徐坤，林彦俊一脸惊诧，唇语说着，不是快成了吗？  
一会儿林彦俊手机声响，原来【魂断巧特助】这个群还在。  
【Boogie：我觉得，我还是放过坤坤吧。】  
【Boogie：就这样吧，该结束了。】  
林彦俊马上举起手机给还哄着人的尤长靖看。  
尤长靖还没看得真切，就看好几条信息蹦出来。  
【TheO：！！！！！！！你TM又干啥了？又睡了？？？？？？】  
【TheO：@ADAM-FAN 范爹，醒醒，轮到你出场了！】  
【TheO：@ADAM-FAN 人呢？？！】  
【ADAM-FAN：本人失恋疗伤中~勿扰~】

浴缸里的范丞丞点开另一个微信群【双子座最强路人天团（本群无子异）】，发了一条信息。  
【ADAM-FAN：都这样了，这次就看他们俩自己吧。】

 

楼下超市的阿姨们抢特价鸡蛋挤掉了鞋，国学班红了几天现在又是“爱因斯坦思维开拓课”，时不时有抱着婚纱裙子的女孩挤在电梯里，送外卖的小哥也只会紧盯着手机生怕订单超时。  
顶层的BBL会计事务所，新的一天和过去的每一天也没有什么不同。

也不是没有不同——  
第一个来的人往往是行政兼前台小妹曼玉，这个身高一米七八的漂亮妹妹，一进公司放下包，就闻到一股奇妙的味道。  
她疑惑地走进办公区。  
“蔡总！”她踏着高跟鞋一路进来，“您怎么来这么早？”  
正在嗦粉的蔡徐坤抬起头，“哟，曼玉，早上好！”  
曼玉尴尬地笑着回应了一下，又去看蔡徐坤捧着的早餐——“大早上就吃这么火爆啊蔡总……”  
“吃吗？这家米饭还挺正宗的！”  
“不了不了…… ”

王子异八点二十到，曼玉这才发现他们俩没有一起来，随口问王子异怎么没有一起来，王子异说自己今天限号，紧接着王子异就完成自己早上的常规流程——拉窗帘、查看饮水机、看一下办公区的卫生状况、给蔡徐坤接水放药盒，这完整的流程无声且流畅地运转着，如同每一天的日常。  
曼玉和小婕咬了下耳朵，说蔡总今天来的好早啊。

中午吃饭，依旧是周锐问：“吃什么我定盒饭啦——”  
蔡徐坤：“都可以。”  
王子异：“周总您和大家定就可以。”  
周锐目光在二人脸上分别停留了一会儿，缓慢地点了点头：“……好吧。”  
默默、小婕、曼玉迅速一起咬耳朵。

盒饭到了，糖醋大排、红烧肉、尖椒肉丝和麻辣牛肉搭配着素菜的套饭。  
蔡徐坤上来就拿着麻辣牛肉的走了。  
王子异竟然也拿了麻辣牛肉的！  
大家：“！”  
蔡徐坤回来换成尖椒肉丝的。  
大家：“？”  
等一会儿，蔡徐坤就吃完了又盖好了盒饭盖子，一眼看过去就是留了一碗的素菜。王子异扫了一眼，什么都没说。  
大家：“哦……”

确实是没有任何不同——如果单从发生的事件来说，今天也在重复过去的每一天。王子异把快递发给大家，每个人都回答“谢谢你”，王子异回“不客气”，走到蔡徐坤面前，也是一样，蔡徐坤也回了一句“谢谢你子异”，王子异回答“不用客气蔡总”，这话说得周全而又妥帖，就是很完美的老板和他的助理。  
送完快递，王子异走到周锐面前：“周总，您现在方便吗，有点事情想和您说。”  
周锐抬头：“当然，我也想找你的，子异。”  
王子异说：“很不好意思，我明天想请一天假，家里……那边有点事情。”  
周锐看了蔡徐坤一眼：“蔡总您批准吗？”  
蔡徐坤背对周锐坐着，没有转身就点了点头作为回应。周锐又看王子异：“蔡总可以我就可以。”周锐顿了顿，又开口：“但是子异，这周是你来的第四周，相当于你的实习期已经满了，而且再过不到二十天，就要过年了。”  
王子异也点点头。  
“下周一吧……下周一我们给你一个结果怎么样？”  
周锐说着，站了起来，绕过办公桌走到了王子异身边。

一开始明明是一场装模作样的实习，最后还要来一个明知故问的结果。蔡徐坤和王子异都在心里自嘲，后来想想既然是正规面试而来，那也应该始有终。  
这场漫长的，声势浩大，拥有着众多观众的感情史，从浮夸的“求职初遇”，到中间的“三年相伴”，还有偶像剧固定的“酒后一夜”，文艺片常见的“异地相遇”，最后是此时此刻的“职场cosplay”……结果这么多套路、设定和剧情都没能给他们俩一个圆满的结果。  
浪费了过去安排的一切，也对不起周围这些宽容的朋友们给予的祝福。

“好的。”蔡徐坤率先站起来回答了周锐。  
王子异望向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也没有躲开王子异的视线，两个人就是这样直接地对望，大概持续了几秒，王子异语速极慢：“好的，周总。”

周五的蔡徐坤依然是早早到办公室，一个人捧着比脸大的碗吃着比昨天看起来更辣的粉，中午主动提出带大家去吃九宫格火锅，等到晚上九点大家都走得差不多之后，又说要加班，跟周锐承诺绝对不会通宵，最后一个人留在了办公室。  
蔡徐坤对着表格上的数字，看了一眼电脑屏幕右下角的时间——应该站起来活动一下了，他向后挪了椅子，站起来，活动颈椎和肩膀。  
之前总是不注意，总被人提醒之后也发现了时常运动的好处，没想到这么快就养成了习惯。他一边活动着酸乏的筋骨，一边走到窗边，望出去，星星点点都是对面高层被隔成小格的窗口，那是无数人和家的故事。  
已经晚上十点了，那些暗着的窗是因为没人住还是因为已经休息了？亮着的窗口都在做什么呢？饭应该已经吃完了，也是深夜，在看电视吗？是几个人生活呢？  
要是加班的人，那现在回家可能刚刚吃饭吧……蔡徐坤转头看了眼桌上喝完的那盒旺仔牛奶，这样的晚餐真的不适合“蔡总”的身份了。想想过去加班的日子，有和大家吃的有自己一个人吃的……还有前段时间王子异会专门买回来。  
蔡徐坤的内心平静的像是窗外的夜晚，临近农历新年，人们都开始恋家，路上的行人和摊贩都不见了，楼下补习班的时间也进行了调整。一会儿下楼应该可以一个人独占电梯顺畅下去。可是他并不想走。他心里没有一点怨气也没有愤慨，只是觉得有些问题和疑惑仍旧没有解决，他就又去看窗外。  
无论眼前的景色被如何分割，天空也始终如此。当年在事务所和大家一起加班，累的时候偶尔为了休息视网膜看一眼，或蓝或紫，再到双子座，独立办公室，落地窗总是被洗的发亮，对面大楼反射着天光……想到这里蔡徐坤突然停住了，他转头又环顾了四周。  
这么久以来，一直是一个人看着窗外吗？

确实是的。

周日的下午，蔡徐坤想了很久，最后还是给姑姑打了电话。  
语气依旧很轻松，时至今日他觉得自己已足够努力，也不知道为什么就变成现在这样，简单问候之后开门见山：“姑姑，很对不起，我输了，还是不行呀。”  
那边也沉吟了一会儿，想不到侄子恋爱能比儿子还要操心，最后只是说：“小蔡，也没有任何人赢，不行就算了吧，你们都是很好的孩子，以后都会有很好的人生的。”  
蔡徐坤回答：“谢谢您。”  
放下电话之后，蔡徐坤也在想，确实没有任何人赢。自从王子异走之后他发呆和思考的时间就变长了，心中冒出很多问题，像是Excel表输入了公式却缺少了分母的数值，只能显示一列的“#DIV/0!”。

 

周日的晚上，BBL事务所的门打开，王子异走了进来。灯开着，他的心一下跳得很快，犹豫了几秒又快步走进去。  
里面的人听到脚步声抬起头来，“诶，子异，你怎么过来了？”  
是周锐。  
王子异笑了笑，回答：“我提前来收拾一些东西。”  
周锐点头，回答“好”就继续低头工作了。王子异在前台那里整理了一会儿，很快就弄好了，这时周锐走了出来，递给他一杯水，笑着说：“服务一下我们的前台小哥。”  
“马上就要回去当王总了，怎么样，怀念吗？”  
王子异低头笑笑，又看周锐，这个一头长卷发妆容精致的男人好像什么都知道也像是什么都不知道，只是从来不问什么，却给王子异一种可以依靠的感觉，是一位很好的哥哥。  
“当老板更辛苦啊子异，我这刚开始都快累死了……”  
这一个月王子异也见证了BBL的发展，他对周锐也十分佩服，那是一种不同于蔡徐坤，既强势又柔和，能将他人聚集到自己身边的能力……这样的人，才应该是坤坤的领导，可以引导坤坤向着更包容和更卓越的方向发展。  
王子异突然开口：“周总（“叫我锐哥。”），对不起，锐哥，其实我很想问你，你是怎么想着自己出来当老板的？”  
周锐被问到也很惊讶，指了指自己，“你说我啊？说出来你可能不信吧……”  
“我想留长发。”周锐摊手。  
王子异：“？”  
“还想化妆上班，哈哈哈哈，你说哪个事务所能容我……”  
“真的假的？”  
“对呀……哎哎你这什么表情，你放心我绝对是直男啊，我对你家坤坤没有那种意思啊。”  
“……我没有那个意思。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”周锐笑了，“哎当时在新加坡还是压力太大了，后来回国，总的来说玩的更多了吧，但是对人还是条条框框的，我就辞职先玩了几年，然后想着找几个朋友一起。”  
“……那还是很好的，你很自由。”  
周锐摇头：“自由啥，这不为了自己不受规则约束就得当老板，劳心劳力，哎，除了干业务，得操心这个破地方的租金水电啊，得操心凡子喝酒别被人给整了，得替小婕操心那个小江有没有女朋友……还得操心坤坤是不是又只喝一盒奶就加班到深夜……”  
王子异听到最后一句抬起头看周锐。  
周锐摆摆手：“罢了，怎么说都不听话，烦。”  
王子异松了一口气，还好周锐没有继续说和蔡徐坤有关的话。  
“所以你说吧子异，”周锐语气里充满了无奈，“这人想要点什么，总得付出一些，我现在相亲也是，因为造型很受排挤，但我就是喜欢，凭什么得我改。”  
“夹缝中找一条生路，对不对？”  
王子异微笑，回：“对。”  
周锐问：“对了，王总（“锐哥，求你，别这样叫我。”），哈哈哈，子异，你回去忙什么呢？”  
王子异没想到周锐会问他自己的工作问题，他刚和大哥通了电话，想着也可以和周锐简单说说：“因为我们集团要成立海外事业部——”

 

*  
王子异深呼吸，再开口：“所以现在，让一切结束吧。”  
然后就是沉默，四个人都没有说话，过了一会儿，是周锐的声音：“子异，你确定吗？”  
王子异笑了还点了点头：“是的，谢谢各位领导在这一个月对我的指导。”  
周锐看向身边的人，眼神没有在蔡徐坤身上多停留一秒：“大家……有什么想说的吗？”  
又是沉默。  
周锐看向王子异：“辛苦你了，子异。”  
王子异站起来，看了看眼前坐的四个人，鞠躬，“那我先出去了。”  
转身，推开会议室的门出去了。

蔡徐坤突然意识到，诶，怎么他们俩每次都是一个人看着另一个人推门离开？尤其他看王子异推门居多，这真的有点残忍，有什么话不能留下说明白吗？其实也不是不能再好好谈谈，那天有好多……  
“坤儿？”  
周锐突然叫自己？  
“啊？”  
“你还不去追一下子异？”  
“啊？为啥？”  
“人家伤心地走了！”  
“为啥我去追？”  
“你在和他搞对象啊！”  
卜凡也说话了。  
原来他们也都清楚啊，平时装看不见呢？  
“我俩不行了，谈不拢了，掰了。”  
“那不就是这个桥段吗！因为误会一人离去！另一个人去追，在奔跑的过程中明白自己心中所想！最终和好如初！”  
默默真的没少看日剧韩剧啊，有这时间怎么不去学学怎么做表？  
“不是，”蔡徐坤站起来，“我们俩经历的那些，已经很恶俗了，就这样也，不能调和的……”  
“不可能，蔡徐坤，”周锐突然也站起来，“我问你，就王子异这个case做到这个程度你说要撤场，我会允许吗？”  
王子异这个case？  
“都做了三年了，时间成本，人力成本谁来赔，都是你的青春啊！”  
蔡徐坤觉得越扯越没边了：“行了别开玩笑了回去工作了。”  
周锐表情却非常严肃：“不行，你必须给我拿下。”蔡徐坤被周锐说的一愣，这语气和表情在当年令人闻风丧胆，往往是周锐看到了bug，意味着今晚大家别睡了，现在竟然用来劝自己谈恋爱？  
“锐哥——”  
“叫我周总！”  
“我觉得很无聊，我回去了。”蔡徐坤也有点生气了。  
“我是你的经理，我掌握着你不知道的资讯，”周锐挡在蔡徐坤身前，“他明天就要去美国了，那边成立新的海外事业部他是总经理，上周五请假办理的是最后的手续。”  
蔡徐坤愣住了。

海外事业部，蔡徐坤辞职前听到了风声，可是……  
去的是王子异！？  
……是合适的人选，他为什么没和自己说？  
去那边当总经理？他做好准备了吗？他的能力可以，可是会不会……蔡徐坤又开始担心，马上又劝说自己，这三年他已经做得很好，可以独挡一面，不再需要自己这样的人协助。一定有成熟的团队在他身边……最起码林彦俊要跟着他去吧？  
可是这次真的万事靠他自己了，他心里肯定有忐忑吧，会不会很没有安全感？……怪不得会说出“不要离开我”之类的话。是的，王子异总是这样，他总是怕别人替他担心就把自己的恐惧隐藏起来，还是一直说着让别人放心的好话，报喜不报忧。一副再大委屈都自己扛的样子，半天也回不出来有用的一句……当初自己跟着总能替他想到，现在面对自己他就又这样了，哎，当时自己怎么没想到？  
蔡徐坤好像一下就把王子异理解彻底了，又完全原谅了王子异——不是，谈不上原谅，王子异本来就没有错，他就是这样，只是怪自己还不够了解他。  
但是这么重要的事情他怎么不说呢？

可以麻木，可以告诉自己没有感觉，可是存在的感受一旦被唤醒，又无法忽略了。  
爱让人变得既自大又渺小。  
自大的蔡徐坤又把渺小的自己忘记了。

“……你俩已经浪费三年了，三年之后又三年，你当拍《无间道》呢？”  
这就要走了？但他明明说今天还有话要告诉自己的。  
“……再回来就不知道什么时候了……”  
那最起码也应该说了再走吧，否则这几个月在干嘛？之前呢？睡也白睡了？  
“你有你的脾气，人家毕竟是少爷出身，还以为你挺成熟的呢？”  
不仅他要说，自己也得嘱咐他啊，要当总经理了，得更相信自己，还得告诉他……就他要说的他那个什么自己，其实自己也那个什么他……就是其实一些事情不对，也不是不可以改变，因为之前都是自己在教他，之后也是可以——蔡徐坤的脑子越乱，脸上越冷静，他唇角绷成一条直线看着眼前滔滔不绝的周锐。  
“你说，人家这么好个人——”  
“他什么时候走？”  
“明——”  
“马上就走了！”默默在背后插话，“诶，我看看表，好像中午十二点的航班吧，啊，现在就该去机场了！”  
“好。”蔡徐坤直接绕过周锐出了会议室。

默默：“告诉你吧周总，你整那么些没用，我了解我领导，他已经乱了。”  
卜凡竖起大拇指：“默儿，绝。”

蔡徐坤出了会议室就去前台找王子异，他不在，甚至包都不在，曼玉正在给绿植浇水，看到蔡徐坤慌张的神情问他怎么了，蔡徐坤问王子异呢，曼玉回啊子异哥刚刚下楼了，挺着急的样子。  
蔡徐坤一看表，十点半，确实去机场已经该出发了。他扔下笔记本和文件，拽了衣服就冲出了办公室，狂摁着电梯。  
电梯一个三层往下一个四层往下，这个时间正好是寒假补习班九点的早课结束十点半的第二节开始，那些偷懒的小孩和家长永远都要霸占电梯不走楼梯！蔡徐坤一分钟内点了几百下数字也没变，直接心一横就冲进了旁边的楼梯间，开始下楼梯——  
到八层他反应过来，下楼梯，也太累了……  
而且真的，太，偶像剧了！  
可是迈步已经成了机械的动作，他还在“哒哒哒哒哒”地下着台阶，七层，六层，感觉到冷随意披上了外套，五层，OK好多小孩挡着路，四层了……三层…………一层！他推开门，一下被室外的阳光照进眼睛，举起胳膊挡着，站在原地停了一会儿。  
下楼其实还好，小腿有点酸乏，呼吸一会儿就调整过来，就是心紧张地颤动着，但是就在这个冷静的时间里，他反应过来一件事——周锐说的明天，怎么默默就说是现在了呢？究竟是啥时候？不是耍他吧？  
啧，感觉就是在耍自己啊……

蔡徐坤站在大厦门口，身边是接送小孩的家长，他捂着脸，迎着冬天凛冽的风和阳光，欲哭无泪。  
他深刻认识到，自己的智商只要一接触王子异的事情就退化得很厉害。  
所以王子异到底是什么时候走？到底走还是不走？到底说还是不说？他俩就这样结束了？？  
不行。  
不行，得让他说出来，要不然自己这几千级台阶都浪费了！竟然为他跑了这么多！

“绝对得……这次绝对得……”蔡徐坤咬牙切齿。  
“蔡总？”  
“竟然让我跑下来，这个混蛋，我绝对——”  
“……坤……坤？”  
蔡徐坤放下手，抬头，那个混蛋——那个臭名昭著却又清爽迷人的混蛋，站在他面前，一脸困惑地看着他。  
“坤坤，你怎么在这里？”  
那张脸，就好像三年前第一次见到那样。

当时他对着另一个女孩说：“组长，您有什么事情吗？”  
蔡徐坤突然反应过来，他总是能赢过当年那个被发了卡的组长吧！

“……这是要干嘛呀……？”王子异被蔡徐坤揪着袖子，出了大厦的大堂。  
他们换到超市和大厦入口之间，背后是一排摇摇车和抓娃娃机，在悠扬的“你知道我对你不仅仅是喜欢”伴奏中，蔡徐坤开口：“你之前说今天要告诉我的话是什么？”  
王子异的眼神一下闪烁起来，他的表情变得有点哀伤又很犹豫：“……其实我这几天一直想对那天我的做法道歉——”  
“哎之前就别说了，本来今天你总有要做的事情吧！”蔡徐坤靠近了王子异一点，举起双手挥了一下，意思是“赶紧说”。  
王子异看着他眨眨眼，“我本来今天还想给你准备一些惊喜——”  
原来又要弄得和上次一样？蔡徐坤无奈地吐了口气，马上打断王子异：“那些不重要，最关键的事呢？”  
“不是的，坤坤——对不起我又在说不是的，”王子异摇头，“我从来没有把你当做任何和别人一样的存在，当初那样说真的很不尊重人，但你就是你，你是独一无二的，也是我人生中第一个遇到存在——”  
“所以呢？所以你……吗？”蔡徐坤想这时候你就可以直接说出来然后吻我啊！  
“所以很多事情我并不会，我不懂怎么能对你更好——”这在说啥啊这个呆子！  
蔡徐坤听出来王子异的歉疚，马上把话头抢过来：“你不用说这些了，这都OK，我回去也想了，你就是第一次心动，你也不懂，我可以教你啊，我都教你别的东西那么久了，这点事情很简单……”  
他语速越来越快，想说的很多，伶牙俐齿此刻全部失灵，千头万绪用了无数个转折语和形容词，在王子异从惊讶逐渐变得柔和的眼神里不断地诉说自己的想法，声音也越来越小：“……其实我这么强，也没有什么承受不起的，就是我觉得就慢慢来，但是就是，如果你真的，就真的——”  
就真的爱我。

“我真的爱你。”

蔡徐坤僵住动作。  
他觉得自己一定是幻听。  
要不确认一下？  
“……你刚刚说了什么啊？”蔡徐坤推了一把王子异，拉开了他们两个之间的距离，皱着眉看王子异。  
被推开的王子异也没摸清楚，以为他真的没听清，他想着这句话他那天就想说但蔡徐坤不让，现在既然让说了，也没什么可犹豫的，就回答：“你早该知道了，我真的爱你。”  
“不不不，”王子异确定蔡徐坤这次是听清楚了，因为他看到蔡徐坤嘴角都翘起来了，但是这人还在装聋，“你再重复一遍？”  
“我爱你。”王子异走近一步，压低声音重复。

蔡徐坤当然早就知道，可是心里清楚是一回事，耳朵听到是另一回事！

这句话就有这种魔力——  
一颗只专注于自己的心，害怕自由被占有剥夺，把孤独随意挥霍。另一颗只聆听他人的心，恐惧被抛弃，失去了真实的声音——  
此时此刻，一颗心发出声音，另一颗心被爱意占有，或许失去了很多，但却收获了彼此。  
世界这么辽阔，听到这句话之后，他们再不孤独了。

蔡徐坤这次笑出来了，赶紧用手捂着嘴，声音变得闷闷的，问他：“你再说一遍！你是怎么了？”  
王子异这下完全懂了，再次重复：“我爱你啊。”  
“再说一次。”  
王子异看到蔡徐坤有撮卷毛翘起来，伸手给他理顺，动作轻柔，语气更甚：“我爱你，蔡徐坤。”  
蔡徐坤只是止不住地笑，这六个字怎么这么逗？让他开心地冒起泡泡。  
“听不清。”蔡徐坤最后放下手，索性露出牙齿。  
王子异也笑，笑完伸手揽住蔡徐坤的腰：“我爱你，我爱坤坤。”  
“哈哈哈。”王子异手放的位置有点痒，蔡徐坤扭了下，笑出声音。王子异凑过来亲蔡徐坤的额头，此刻的蔡徐坤雀跃地像个小朋友，棕色的小卷毛折射着太阳光，冬天明明很冷，但他整个人都暖暖的。  
蔡徐坤也没有在意他大庭广众之下的吻，反倒又回去了：“你再说一次。”  
“我爱你，”王子异眼底也是笑意，看进蔡徐坤心里，“坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤眯起眼，仰起脸。  
王子异在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下，再次宣布：“我爱你。”

他们完全没在意周围逛完超市的大爷大妈，家庭主妇or夫，大家也不敢停下来围观这两个大男人搂搂抱抱卿卿我我，只是不远的地方还是有人指指点点。  
“同性恋？”  
“有病吧……”  
“好配啊！”  
“好不要脸啊。”  
“哇塞！”  
“关键都很帅啊！！！”  
外人的声音都无所谓了，此时此刻蔡徐坤只想听到一个声音说话，他们的朋友也不在身边，那有什么关系，只要确认这个事实比多少人支持，多少人反对都重要——他爱自己。  
是还有很多问题，他绝对不会被王子异“养起来”，他想，给他五年他能比王子异做的还好，但这些都是以后的事情了……对了王子异还要去美国，哎，之前定的是L.A，可是他既然爱自己那就要做好异地恋男友的本分，对，应该让他学学美国人的婚恋观……啊，婚什么婚啊……自己在想什么？  
蔡徐坤脸越来越红，脑子都跑到拉斯维加斯，还在专注于当复读机一号要求王子异重复。复读机二号王子异也不知道在想什么，但可能就是世界上最温柔执着的情人，看到对方高兴愿意听，自己就傻乐着重复答案。  
谁都没有说接下来该干嘛。  
就是王子异在一遍遍重复说爱蔡徐坤。

“你好？”突然一个声音插进来。  
王子异和蔡徐坤都听到了，转身看过去，是一个穿着卡其色大衣的年轻女人，眉眼细长，带着一副很大的金属框眼镜。对方很有礼貌地颔首。  
“……您好，请问……”蔡徐坤习惯性地在王子异面前挡着。  
“请问这位先生，”来人却冲向王子异，“您是爱这位……嗯……小卷毛先生吗？”  
没想到问出了这样的问题！蔡徐坤惊讶地看着说话的女士，又看向王子异。  
王子异再不会迟疑，干脆利落：“是的，我爱他。”  
“那么，恩，这位好看的，小卷毛先生，”她又冲向蔡徐坤，“您爱这位……呃，这位发型很奇特的先生吗？”  
蔡徐坤理性的大脑马上开始运转，这人是谁……现在问我们这个干什么，难道一直跟踪我们？没有注意啊，谁派她来的？姑姑？奶奶？范丞丞？周锐？……以至于陷入思考，怀疑地望着对方，没有回答这个问题。  
“您好？”对方微笑着，“您没听到吗？”  
蔡徐坤才反应过来，他发现他的迟疑很可能给王子异带来不安，马上看向王子异。王子异还是温柔地笑着，却没有看他，只是看向了那名女士，准备解释什么：“他——”  
“我当然爱他！”蔡徐坤迅速叫出了答案。  
他当然爱他，他爱他好久了！这个时候不能迟疑，在爱上他完全不输给王子异！  
就因为爱上这个人，骄傲的自我都被暗恋冷藏到怀疑自己，导致他逃开再逃开；可是内心从来就没有停止过渴望，他一旦被亲吻动都动不了，他一清醒就害怕身陷太多只好剧烈挣脱；可是即将离开又让他冷静和智商全无，他又担心又烦恼，怕感情改变，怕情随事迁，怕再也没机会听到那句话，他其实愿意去实践也愿意改变自己，他也可以试试全盘托出……只是因为当时的一瞥，就搭上了那些陪伴的时间，醉后混乱的一夜，一次脱离现实的旅行，一段荒诞搞笑的实习，都让他爱他，更爱他，深深地把“王子异”这三个字烙在心上。  
蔡徐坤又把目光转向王子异，王子异这次也在看他了，一小时之前，他们之间也对视过，那时是释然、遗憾还隐藏了很多，现在那些都没有了，蔡徐坤知道自己眼睛里有东西，有泪水也有更深的，他又重复一遍：“我当然爱他。”  
王子异牵上他的手。  
问这个问题的是谁已经不重要，谢谢她，因为他竟然差点忘记用这句话答复王子异的告白。  
对方接着问：“那你们为什么不在一起呢？”

他们看向彼此。  
王子异深呼吸，蔡徐坤舔了一下嘴唇。  
王子异开口：“我们……”  
蔡徐坤又先一步回答：“已经在一起了。”  
像无数次，小白兔总裁的犹豫时刻，狮子特助抢在他前面手起刀落。  
王子异笑笑，然后点头：“对，我们已经在一起了。”  
他们又一起看向对方：“已经在一起很久了。”

这位问题很多的女士还是笑得灿烂迷人，镜片有一点反光，她继续问：“既然在一起了，为什么不能让开呢？”  
“……？”  
“非要搂搂抱抱站在这里挡路吗？”  
“……对不起……”  
“谁在乎你们俩爱不爱啊，能不能别堵在这里？”  
“实在是抱歉，对不起！”  
“挡着我女儿要坐的摇摇车了！”  
“她不坐摇摇车不去幼儿园啊，今天已经迟到啦！”  
“真的很对不起……”  
“以为你们会‘我爱你’结束然后让开回去谈恋爱，谁想到你们站了这么久啊？”  
“到底知不知道怎么谈啊？白长这么帅了！”  
蔡徐坤拉着王子异赶紧溜了。

躲到马路边的长椅上，他俩一边觉得丢人，一边觉得好笑的不行，怎么这么傻？堵在超市门口互诉衷肠十五分钟，被双子座其他人知道一定会嘲笑半年以上。蔡徐坤笑得趴在自己腿上，喘不过气，王子异擦了擦眼角的泪。  
于是蔡徐坤趁着弯腰的角度，偷看王子异，发现王子异也在用手挡着脸偷偷看他。  
又对视了。  
王子异先说话：“那，坤坤，算是在一起了，对吧？”  
蔡徐坤看了他一会儿，然后抿嘴笑，点头：“嗯。”  
两个人又继续刚刚的狂笑。  
没多久，儿童摇摇车的声音响起来，还是那首通俗易懂，全文废话的歌——  
“爸爸的爸爸叫什么？”  
“爸爸的爸爸叫爷爷！”  
“爸爸的妈妈叫什么？”  
“爸爸的妈妈叫奶奶！”

 

害怕被剥夺自由，恐惧被人抛弃；不能迷失自我，也不能放弃安定；要当最最特别，要当万中独一——  
无法阻挡我爱上你。  
是废话，又是真理——  
就像你爱我，我爱你，要在一起。

天经地义，毋庸置疑。

 

-END-

 

 

 

 

 

*尾声*

“所以你什么时候去美国？”  
“你知道啦？明天中午的飞机。”  
“那……什么时候回来啊？”  
“周六的晚上。”  
“不是，这么快？不是成立海外事业部吗？”  
“对，是啊，你怎么这个都知道？我去露个脸吗，因为很多合作商都是我当时谈下来的，还有你认识的那个……”  
“……我怎么这么好骗啊……”  
“怎么了坤坤？”  
“没事我觉得我好傻啊。”  
“你不傻啊，其实我想了很多，是我比较傻，如果不是你和我说，我都不知道我之前那种自我满足的想法……”  
“哎呀，没事了没事了没事了不是说这个……”  
“那就不要郁闷了。”摸摸小卷毛。  
“……”  
“你开心吗坤坤？”  
“……开心。”  
“那我告诉丞丞他们，还有大哥和姑姑。”  
“诶诶！等一下，这么着急告诉别人干嘛啊……”  
“那好，那等一会儿再告诉大家。”  
“起码中午之后吧，我现在跑出来，都不好意思回去……你刚刚下楼是干嘛的？”  
“我下楼拿顺丰，那快递小哥挤不上电梯，让我下来取。”  
“……好吧，吃完中午饭之后再回去吧。”  
“坤坤想吃什么？”  
“……海底捞？”  
“好呀！”  
“……你都没有心理阴影？”  
“为什么会有？”  
“行吧。”  
“就是另外一件事……坤坤。”扭捏地。  
“？”  
“过年。”  
“？”  
“能不能陪我回趟太原？”  
“！”站起来跑了！  
“？？？等等我啊坤坤！”

—其实还没有困告算不上END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几天把番外的几辆车搬上来


End file.
